Shadow of a Detective
by Shadowfire10174
Summary: Conan believes he can save everyone. Is it arrogance or truth? When he is troubled with emotions, who will stand by him? Will his spirit remain pure, or will it sink into the darkest fathoms of sorrow?
1. Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Guardian<span>

* * *

><p>Kudo Shinichi, the famous high school detective. Even now in his child form it doesn't change his sense of justice. As his alias Edogawa Conan he was seen by others as a brilliant child. He shoulders the burdens of others in order to protect the people around him. But can he do it? Can this child protect everyone from danger? It seems impossible, but he believed he could.<p>

It was a rainy morning, Conan and the others were walking to school with umbrellas. He found it quite a pain to be going to elementary school again. But he was not alone. Another child was in the same position as him. Haibara Ai, an alias given to her to conceal her identity from an organization that continues to hunt her down. Her real is name Miyano Shiho, creator of APTX 4869, the drug used to shrink their bodies into that of a child's. He found it difficult trying to figure out what's going on her head. She conceals her emotion only showing a cold expression. But if he had to guess what she was feeling, it would be fear and agony. He will protect her, he will protect everyone.

They had arrived at school. In the classroom they awaited for their teacher's arrival.

Kobayashi-sensei entered. "Okay everyone, let's begin." She said.

"Okay!" Everyone said in unison.

Conan sighed. "So this is my life now." He thought to himself.

Conan looked at the person next to her. It was Haibara, she was focused on reading a book.

Haibara looked backed at him not taking her attention away from the book. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing." He turned looking forward.

"This is my life now, and there is nothing I can do about it." He thought to himself. "Suppose I should make the best of it." He thought.

After school Conan and the others were walking home. It was still raining, everyone had umbrellas to keep them dry. Conan and Haibara were in the back of the group, while Genta and the others were in the front.

Conan stared at Haibara. She was a girl of many mysteries, mysteries even he couldn't solve.

Haibara glanced at Conan. "What's wrong with you Kudo-kun?" She asked. "You keep staring at me for some reason."

"Is there something on my face?" She joked.

"Uh, no." He replied.

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" She asked.

"No reason." He looked away.

Conan took a glance at Haibara. "Haibara?"

"What is it now?" She sounded annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you're alright." He said sounding worried.

"Oh? Why so concerned?" She asked in curiosity.

"I've just been worried about you lately." He replied.

Haibara smirked. "You're just that kind of person." She said. "You're always so caring."

Haibara looked at Conan. "I'm not weak you know, I can take care of myself." She said. "I don't need you to protect me."

"I don't recall asking you to protect me." She pointed out.

"You didn't." He agreed. "It's just who I am."

"I'd promise I protect everyone even if I must sacrifice my own life."

Haibara smirked. "Do you honestly believe that you can protect everyone?" She asked in doubt.

"Yes I do." He replied.

Haibara found the idea ridiculous. She didn't believe everyone could be saved. If she did then why wasn't her sister saved. Since then, she didn't believe in anything like that. Her ideas were opposite of that of Conan's.

The conversation was then interrupted. "Hey guys, hurry up." Genta called out.

"Well Kudo-kun, if that's what you believe in." She said catching up with the others. Conan followed shortly.

Conan could tell Haibara didn't believe he could protect everyone. He didn't care, he'll protect everyone no matter what it takes.

They continued walking through the sidewalk in the city. Then all of a sudden a shady character ran out of an alley. It was a man, who had a scar on his face. He looked terrifying, he stopped right in front of Conan and the others. The man didn't move, his coat was covered in a red substance, Conan believed it was blood. Conan and the others didn't move.

Coming out of the alley was Detective Satou and a few police officers. "Stop him! He's a dangerous serial killer!" She shouted.

"What!" Conan looked shocked.

The man then grabbed Haibara and pulled out a knife, placing it close to her neck. "Get back, if you come any closer I'll cut her neck." He threatened using Haibara as a hostage.

"Put her down!" Detective Satou shouted pointing a gun at him.

"Stay where you are or I'll kill her." The man threatened.

Detective Satou and the police officers lowered their guns and didn't move. Genta and the others were too terrified to move. The man then moved past Conan and the others.

Conan was angered. He was not about to stand aside and let this go on any longer. He readied his tranquilizer watch, but Haibara was in the way. He couldn't use his kicking shoes because of the risks.

Then police officers arrived from the other side. The man turned around. "Stop right there!" He shouted.

There was an opportunity. Conan aimed his watch at him and fired. But at that moment the man turned back around and Haibara was hit instead. She soon passed out. "Damn!" Conan thought to himself.

The man then decided to cross the street. He slowly backed up not keeping his eyes off anyone. Conan was really angry, he clenched his fists. He couldn't do anything to stop him. He felt so useless, he didn't like that feeling at all. The man crossed the street halfway still holding the knife close to Haibara's neck. Then a speeding car came around the corner. It didn't plan on stopping, and then in an instant the car had hit the man along with Haibara.

Conan's eyes widened. "Haibara!" He shouted.

The car that hit them had already drove off. Conan didn't get a good look at the car, but it seemed familiar to him. Conan quickly ran to Haibara. Everyone else followed. Haibara was bleeding severely.

"Call an ambulance, hurry!" Detective Satou ordered.

Conan lifted her head up. "Haibara!" He yelled. "Haibara!" He yelled again.

Haibara opened her eyes. "K-Kudo-kun." She said weakly.

"Haibara!" He said in relief. "Don't worry you'll be alright." He said trying to comfort her.

Haibara smirked. "Baka." She said. "Is this where it ends for me?" She asked.

"No, don't talk like that." He said in worry.

"At least your here with me." She said smiling then closing her eyes.

"Haibara!"

Luckily, Haibara only passed out. Moments later the ambulances had arrived. One for the man and the other for Haibara. Conan and the others entered the ambulance with Haibara. The ambulance quickly made it's way to the hospital. During the drive Conan stared at Haibara. He felt it was his fault. The ambulance had arrived at the hospital. Haibara was moved quickly into the operating room. She was undergoing serious surgery. Outside in the waiting room the Hakase had arrived. Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi were really worried. Conan just sat there with his head down.

"Haibara." He thought to himself.

A few hours had passed and the operation was a success. Everyone was relieved. She was moved into a hospital room, still asleep. Everyone stood beside her bed , but it was getting late.

"It's time you kids went home." Hakase said.

"We don't want to go."Genta said.

"We're really worried about her." Mitsuhiko said.

"Please Hakase." "Ayumi pleaded.

"I know you're all worried, but she'll be fine." Hakase said trying to cheer them up. "You're parents are getting worried." He said.

"Come, I'll drive you guys home." Hakase said.

"Okay." They said in disappointment.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi left the room.

Hakase followed stopping at the door. "You too Shinichi." Hakase said.

"No Hakase, I'm not going." Conan said sitting beside Haibara.

"But what about Ran?" Hakase asked.

"Tell her I'm staying over your place for the night." Conan suggested.

"I'm not going to leave her Hakase." He said.

"Okay Shinichi." Hakase left the room.

Conan stared at Haibara. She seemed quite peaceful.

Conan had failed to protect her. He said he would protect everyone, but he couldn't even protect her. He was useless, he couldn't have done anything. He didn't want to feel that way ever again.

"I'm sorry Haibara." He whispered anxiously waited for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This is my 2nd story. I believe it will be longer than the last one. Just so you know this story is CoXAi, though it may take a while to reach those heart to heart moments so please wait patiently.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Resolve<span>

* * *

><p>The next morning at the hospital Haibara had awaken to see Conan asleep lying on the side of the bed. She had remembered the event that occurred yesterday.<p>

She looked at Conan. "So he spent all night here to make sure I was alright." She thought smiling.

She smirked. "How kind of him." She smiled.

Conan then woke up. He raised his head to see Haibara staring at him.

His eyes widened. "Haibara, you're okay." He said with joy.

Haibara turned looking at the window. "Yeah, I guess I am." She said. "I honestly thought that was the end of me."

"Like I would let you die like that." He retorted.

Conan realized he hadn't done anything save her. He attempted to but failed. From there it was not something he could control. Whether she would've died was not up to him, it was all luck.

Conan looked at Haibara. She continued to stare out the window with an empty expression. Was she traumatized from what happened? Conan clenched his fist. Never again will he allow anyone to get hurt, he will ensure it. He thought about the car that hit her, there was just something about it that seemed familiar to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, it happened too fast. But know this he will find that person, if it's the last thing he does.

He looked at Haibara. "Haibara, I'm sorry." He said in discontent.

Haibara turned around. "What was that?" She asked.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been in this mess."

There was a short silence. Haibara smiled. "Baka." She interjected.

"Do you really believe it's your fault?" She asked.

He really did believe it was his fault. His fault that he couldn't protect her.

"Don't blame yourself Kudo-kun." She said. "I know you did all you could."

Haibara turned forward closing her eyes. "I know you would've done everything in your power to protect me."

She opened her eyes. "You're just that kind of person." She said with a smile.

"Haibara." Conan thought to himself.

"Well, that's enough of that." She said. "When am I getting out of here?" She asked.

"In a few days." He replied.

"I see." She then went into deep thought. She turned to Conan. "You should go now."

"Hmm?" He said sounding confused.

"I don't need you to keep me company." She said rather coldly. "Just leave me alone."

Conan understood that she wanted to be alone, he didn't blame her.

"Okay." He said leaving the room.

He left the room closing the door behind him. Haibara turned looking out the window. "That car." She thought to herself. "There's no doubt about it." She thought clenching her sheets.

* * *

><p>A few days later Haibara was released from the hospital and had returned to Hakase's house. She spends most of her time in her lab. She had been really distant lately since that incident, even more than usual. Conan had already arrived at Hakase's to check on her.<p>

"Hey Hakase, where's Haibara." Conan asked.

"She's in the lab." Hakase replied. "She has been staying in there more often lately." Hakase sounded worried.

"You can't really blame her can you?" Conan said. "I wonder what's going on in her head." He thought to himself.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Hakase." He said sounding doubtful. "Anyway Hakase do you have it ready?" Conan asked.

"Hmm? You mean the inventions you asked for?" Hakase said.

"Yeah."

"Ah yes, I just finished recently." Hakase said. "Wait here I'll be right back." He made his way to his lab.

Conan waited patiently for him to return. "Never again." He thought to himself. Hakase then returned.

"Here you are Shinichi." He handed him a pair of shoes. "I've upgraded your shoes, so not only do they increase your kicking capabilities, but your running and jumping abilities as well." Hakase explained. "You'll be much more agile than you were before." Hakase said.

"They look different." Conan noticed.

"Ah yes, I thought they needed a little retouching." Hakase said.

"What about the other one?" Conan asked.

"Here." Hakase handed him a pair of gloves. "I call these the Tesla gloves." Hakase said. "These gloves will increase the strength in your arms making you stronger."

"Also it has another function, turn the little knob on it and it will charge up electricity, making you able to send voltage through objects you come in contact with." Hakase explained.

"Or people." Conan said in a gloomy way. He then put on the gloves.

"Uhh!" Hakase moaned in surprise. "Well, I suppose it could." Hakase said sounding worried. "Just don't turn the voltage too high or it could be fatal."

Conan stared at his hand. "Got it." He said softly.

"Why don't you test it out Shinichi." Hakase asked. "Try lifting the couch." Hakase suggested.

"Okay." Conan walked toward the couch. He positioned his hands on the couch, he grunted then he lifted couch with ease. "Huh? It feels so light."

"Amazing Shinichi!" Hakase applauded.

Conan put the couch back down. "So what is the limit of my strength." He asked.

"Well I really don't know, it all depends on you." Hakase replied.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"The strength of the gloves depends on your desires." Hakase replied. "It reacts to your emotions and wants, so if you truly want more power then it will give you it." Hakase explained.

"So it's all based on me." Conan said.

"Yes, the gloves connect itself directly to you. "Hakase replied.

Conan stared at his hand. "I see."

The door downstairs had opened Haibara had left her lab making her way upstairs.

"Why did you ask me to make these for you Shinichi?" Hakase asked in curiosity.

Haibara stopped at the door upon hearing the voices of those two. She hid behind the door trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Conan looked at Hakase. "Because I don't want to see anyone get hurt anymore."

Haibara's eyes widened.

"When Haibara was taken hostage, there wasn't anything I could do." He said in disappointment. "She could have died."

"I was completely useless!" Conan shouted in anger.

There was silence. Haibara lowered her head. "Kudo-kun." She thought to herself.

"I never want to see her like that again." He lowered his head placing his hand in front of his face. "At least with these I can do something about it."

Hakase said nothing.

"I'll protect her."

"I'll protect everyone."

"Even if it means dying to do so."

Haibara walked back downstairs. "Baka." She said to herself.

She returned to the lab, closing the door behind her, isolating herself from the world.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**To be continued...**

**Does the last part sound a bit familiar? Please review.**


	3. Recollection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Recollection<span>

* * *

><p>The next day Conan had visited Hakase's house again to check on Haibara. He entered only seeing the Hakase around.<p>

"Hello Hakase." Conan greeted. "Hello Shinichi." He replied.

"Is Haibara still in her lab as usual?" Conan asked as a presumption.

"No, she actually went out." Hakase replied.

"Huh?" Conan sounded surprised.

That's not something she would usually do. Conan wondered where she could have gone, this stroke his curiosity.

"Do you know where she went?" Conan asked.

"No, she didn't tell me."

"Well that's fine, I'll go find her myself." Conan said heading for the exit.

"How are you going to do that." Hakase asked.

Conan glanced back at Hakase looking a little annoyed. "Have you forgotten about these." He said tapping his glasses.

Hakase was embarrassed. "Oh that's right, I forgot." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Geez." Conan said to himself. "Well see you later Hakase." He said making his leave.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Haibara was strolling around town gathering her thoughts. It seemed something was bothering her. She passed by the park, and then took a seat on one of the swings. The swaying of the swings seem to relax her, it was quite peaceful. Until a voice interrupted the silence.<p>

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Haibara turned to see who it was, she wasn't surprised to see it was Conan.

"Now what brings you here?" He asked.

Haibara turned away. "What do you want from me?" She said coldly.

"I wanted to know what you were up to." He replied.

Haibara sighed. "I just wanted to be alone." She said in anguish.

Conan stared intently at Haibara. "Haibara, if there's something troubling you you should tell me." He said with compassion.

Haibara turned and glared at Conan. "Who do you think you are?" She asked sounding upset.

Conan looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"You think of yourself as some kind of hero." She spoke with disbelief. "You feel the burdens you bear are for you to take on alone, and that makes you feel obligated to protect those around you." She turned her head away keeping her eyes on Conan. "You can't protect everyone Kudo-kun, it's just not possible." She said insensitively.

It was silent. Conan just continued to stare at her.

Conan smirked closing his eyes. "I've never actually thought of myself as a hero." He said opening his eyes. . "I know I'm not a hero." He said looking away. "But it doesn't mean I would allow anyone to get hurt." He turned back looking sure of himself. "You say it's impossible, perhaps it is, but I can still try can't I?"

Haibara still found it ridiculous. She stood up then sighed. "You're a fool Kudo-kun." She insulted. She turned away from him. "I'm leaving, don't follow me or you'll regret it." She warned walking away.

Conan stood there watching her get farther and farther away. "Haibara." He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Haibara continued her stroll around town. She seems so lonely, no one understood her feelings. Across the street Haibara noticed a family taking a walk together. There was a mother, a father, and a little daughter.<p>

"Mommy, can we go to Tropical Land?" The little girl asked.

The mother looked at her. "Sure, anything for you."

"You're our little girl after all." The father said smiling.

The little girl grinned. "I love you mommy, I love you daddy." She gave both of them a hug.

They seemed to be a very happy family. Haibara felt happy for the little girl at the same time she felt a little jealous. Oh how she envied her, Haibara never had experienced anything like that before. Her childhood was not the usual idealistic one you would expect from a child. At a very young age she had lost both her mother and father in some sort of accident. At that time she was sent to America to complete her studies. The only person she felt close to as a family was her sister. Her only sister Miyano Akemi, was killed trying to help her escape from the organization. The one who killed her sister was someone she truly hated, an executive of the organization, codename _Gin_. Just thinking about that name angers her.

Everyone she cares about had disappeared, her mother, her father, even her sister. She believed it was because of her, as if she were cursed. She feared the people around her now will soon disappear as well. Hopefully it won't have to come to that.

Haibara continued walking. "I don't have long for this world." She thought to herself. She believed it's only a matter of time until she's discovered, or perhaps she's already been discovered. Maybe somewhere out there, they were monitoring her every movement. Perhaps she was just being paranoid, but you can never be too careful.

Just then Haibara felt a presence. It was very familiar, it felt like someone was following her. She looked around. "Who's there?" She wondered. She then started running, trying to lose this person. It was no use though, no matter where she went it kept getting closer and closer. This pressure she's feeling, there's no doubt about it. The organization had found her. She then ran into construction site, she stopped, and she started panting. She took a look around. "Where? Where are you?" She looked around frustrated.

All of a sudden a gun fired. It didn't hit Haibara, she looked around looking for where the gunfire came from. A noise of a wire breaking came from above. She looked up, her eyes then widened, a beam was falling from above her. It was going to hit her, Haibara was too petrified in fear to move. She then kneeled down closing her eyes. She lowered her head placing her hands over her head bracing for impact.

"Clank." The beam hit something, but it wasn't Haibara. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes widened. "K-Kudo-kun!"

Conan appeared holding the beam up with his power gloves. He had caught it saving Haibara from death.

"So they really do work." Conan said throwing the beam away. "I have got to hand it to the Hakase." Conan said sounding impressed.

Conan looked at Haibara. "Here, let me help you up." He said offering his hand to Haibara.

Haibara was speechless. She stared at him for a while. Haibara had regained her senses, and she grabbed onto his hand.

Conan pulled her up. "Are you all right?" He said sounding concerned.

"Yeah." She replied. Haibara looked around, she no longer felt the eerie presence.

Conan looked up going into deep thought. "That was no accident. Someone was trying to kill her." He thought to himself. He looked back at Haibara, judging from her expression she seems to know that as well.

"Let's go, it's dangerous for us to stay here any longer." Conan suggested.

Haibara looked really scared. She couldn't say anything, she only nodded. Conan grabbed her arm taking her back to the Hakase's house in a hurry. Conan had a bad feeling about all this. "This isn't good, has Haibara's true identity been revealed?" He wondered. "I'll need to keep a close eye on her." He thought to himself. Conan looked back at Haibara, her terrified expression has made it clear. "There's no doubt about it."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**To be continued...**


	4. True Ambitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: True Ambitions<span>

* * *

><p>Once they returned to the Hakase's, Haibara immediately ran to her lab isolating herself. You can't really blame her considering having gone through two near death experiences. To make matters worst it would seem she's been discovered by the organization. If that's the case then everyone who had come in contact with her would be in danger as well.<p>

"Hey Shinichi, what's going on?" Hakase asked sounding worried.

"This is bad Hakase. this is really bad." Conan said sounding upset.

Hakase raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" Hakase asked.

Conan turned to Hakase. "They've found her Hakase, they know who Haibara really is." Conan said anxiously.

Hakase was shocked. "You mean.."

Conan interrupted. "Yes, I mean the organization!"

Conan suddenly reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He hastily prepared to make a call.

"Who are you calling Shinichi?" Hakase asked in curiosity.

"I'm calling Jodie-sensei. We're gonna need the FBI." Conan replied.

The phone started ringing. A few seconds had passed, Conan waited impatiently for her to pick up.

Jodie-sensei answered. "Hello!" She said with high spirits.

"Jodie-sensei!" Conan said raising his voice.

"Ah, Cool Kid. What's up?" She asked.

"Jodie-sensei, the organization has discovered Haibara's true identity!" Conan blurted out.

Jodie-sensei's mood suddenly turned serious.

"We need help from the FBI to protect her." Conan said.

"I understand, where are you now." She asked.

"Right now we're at the Hakase's place." He replied.

"Okay, I'll be right over." She said.

"Oh and Jodie-sensei." He said lowering his tone.

"What is it?" She asked.

Conan hesitated a little. "Can you have someone, watch over the detective agency." He asked in worry.

"No problem, I'll send someone there immediately." She replied.

"Thank you Jodie-sensei." He said sounding a little relieved.

The call ended. Conan put his phone back in his pocket. Even with that, he still felt uneasy. He was still worried, not just for Haibara, but for Ran as well. Conan made his way toward the exit.

"Where are going Shinichi?" Hakase asked.

Conan looked at Hakase. "I'm going back to the agency." He replied. "I'm not gonna leave Ran alone."

"But didn't Jodie-sensei send someone over there already?" Hakase asked.

"That's still not enough." Conan replied.

"But what about Ai-kun?" Hakase said in worry.

Conan looked away. He had realized that. If he leaves, then he would be leaving Haibara unprotected. But if he doesn't, then Ran would be left unprotected. He had to make a decision.

Conan looked back at Hakase. "Sorry Hakase. I have to go check on Ran." He said. "Don't worry Hakase, Jodie-sensei will be here shortly." He turned back around.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said taking his leave.

Conan made his way back to the agency. He felt guilty for leaving Haibara back there all alone. He was left in an uncomfortable position. He wanted to be there for Haibara, at the same time he wanted to protect Ran as well. His heart was truly conflicted, he wished he could be there for both of them, but he couldn't be in two places at once no matter how much he wanted to. His emotions are conflicting with one another. What is he feeling right now?

_"Anger."_

_"Fear."_

_"Hatred."_

Which is it? Could he be feeling all these emotions at once? It would be understandable if he was angry. Or was it more like fear? Is he afraid of losing everyone he cares about, all in an instant, the fear of not being able to save them. Is it hatred perhaps? Driven by anger it makes him feel hate, but towards who? Was it towards Haibara, no he would never blame her. The only other person he could think to blame was himself whether it was his fault or not. He just wanted someone to blame.

Conan was worried. "Ran, please be alright." He thought rushing to the agency.

Moments later he had arrived at the agency. He quickly rushed up the first set of stairs entering the door to the office. He frantically looked around with a worried expression. "Ran!" He called out. No answer. He searched every part of the office and didn't find anyone.

Conan got discouraged. "Where?" He thought. "Where are you?"

He left the room hurrying up the next set of stairs entering the house.

He looked around. "Ran!" He called out again. It was silent.

Conan was beginning to lose hope until he heard a voice. "Conan-kun?"

Conan turned to where the voice came from. It was Ran. "Why are you yelling Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

Conan was relieved. He was glad to see that Ran was okay. "Uh, sorry Ran-nee-chan."

"Weren't you at the Hakase's house?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, I was." Conan replied.

Conan noticed a small gift box in Ran's hands. "What are you holding Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked.

"Oh this, this is a gift for Shinichi." She said.

She removed the lid pulling out a locket. It was a silver locket that glimmered brightly in the light.

Conan's stared at it with affection. "It's really pretty." He said.

Ran grinned opening the locket. She went up to Conan kneeling down to show him what was inside. "See, this is a picture of me and Shinichi when we were kids."

"We were so cute back then." She said smiling.

Conan smiled as well. "She's right we were cute." He said.

"Those were the good times." She said. "Back when..." She hesitated lowering her head. "Back when he was still around."

Conan's eyes widened turning to Ran. Tears started to run from her eyes. "It hurts." She said. "It hurts so much."

"He's not around anymore." Tears continued running from her eyes.

The guilt got to Conan, he didn't want to see her like this. "Don't cry Ran-nee-chan, he'll come back soon I'm sure of it." He said trying to cheer her up.

That was a lie. He didn't expect to return to being Kudo Shinichi anytime soon. He had told her so many lies, both as Shinichi and Conan. He hated lying to her. Always lying to her, he was sick of it. He has to conceal his identitiy from Ran, so he had no other choice.

Ran turned to Conan wiping away her tears. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry." She said. She stared at Conan then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Conan-kun. You're always so caring." She said smiling. "You remind me of Shinichi when we were young."

Conan's eyes widened. "That's because I am Shinichi." He thought to himself.

Ran pulled away from Conan then stood up. She put the locket back in the box. "I'm going to drop this off at Shinichi's."

"Let me do that for you Ran-nee-chan." Conan insisted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going back to the Hakase's anyway, so I'll drop it off at Shinichi-nii-chan's on the way." He replied.

"Oh, okay." She handed him the box. "Thank you." She said.

He took the box and looked at Ran. He could tell by her expression that she was still hurt. In her heart she yields for the one he loves to return to her. Even though he was always by her side.

"I'll be going now Ran-nee-chan" He said heading for the door.

"Okay bye." She said trying to fake a smile.

"Bye bye." He smiled closing the door. His smile then faded away. "Ran." He thought to himself. He made his way to Hakase's. He looked at the box. He smiled again. "She's trying too hard." He thought walking down the stairs. The young detective walks along the path where the sun sets along the horizon. Longing for the those days when he was with her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**To be continued...**


	5. Eternal Destiny

**A/N: **I've been feeling quite neglected lately with the lack of reviews. I don't really write for the reviews, but it sorta helps. My passion for writing is so that I can convey my feelings and imaginations through the stories I create. I'd like to thank **Enji86**, **Ninada**, **Mookkie**, and other anonymous users for their opinions anyway. Especially **Mookkie**, your review made me feel better of myself and for that I thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Eternal Destiny<span>

* * *

><p>Conan was nearing the Hakase's and just then he noticed multiple presences nearby. He looked around, he saw people watching the Hakase's house from multiple locations. He believed it was the FBI. He then heard a voice from the distance, it sounded like Jodie-sensei.<p>

She was standing in front of the Hakase's house. "Hey! Cool kid!" She called out waving.

Conan waved back. "Hello Jodie-sensei!" replied Conan.

"Are you coming over?" asked Jodie.

"Yeah, I'll be right there soon. I just have to do something really quick." replied Conan.

"Okay!" She started walking into the Hakase's house.

Conan looked around. "Is this enough?" He had some doubts.

He walked towards his house and entered. He walked upstairs to his room. He pulled out the gift from Ran and took out the locket. He held it up towards the moonlight. He gazed at it as it glimmers in the light. He opened it staring at the image of Ran and him as kids. He smiled reminiscing about the times they spent as children.

Even back then he still loved her. "Why?" He thought. "Everything was great back then. Why is my life like this now?" He wanted to know why fate brought him here. All he could ask was why.

Always why, why, why? But never received a clear answer. Who knew time can change ones life so suddenly, it's suppose to change it gradually.

_"Time"_

It can last an eternity. It tells us who we were before, who we are now, and who we will be.

_"Past"_

It holds the memories we once cherished.

_"Present"_

It is when we can decide our upcoming destiny.

_"Future"_

It is what has yet to come.

Does it matter? Past will stay past, present will become past, future will be the new present, and then back to past. The cycle is so one-sided, everything eventually becomes past, a memory. There's always going to be a past, present, and future. The cycle never ends, there is no end to time. He was Kudo Shinichi in the past, Edogawa Conan in the present, but who would he be in the future? Would he be Kudo Shinichi or Edogawa Conan? The truth was he didn't know. He doesn't know when or if he'll ever return to being Kudo Shinichi. He had no idea what to do, only time will reveal the answer.

Life is complicated, he knew that at least. There's no use sulking about it.

He walked around the room searching for something. He picked up a small picture of Ran and Shinichi, it was a more recent picture of them when they were in high school. He inserted the picture into the locket right next to the other one. He smiled. "Let fate decide our destinies."

"Ran. In time our fate will be decided." He stared at the locket.

He put the locket away in his pocket making his leave. He exited his house making his way next door to Hakase's. Before entering he took one last look around. "I'm not letting anything get in my way, not even them." He turned back around entering the house.

He saw the Hakase and Jodie-sensei talking to each other.

"Welcome back." greeted Hakase.

"Hey, Cool kid." She said with a positive attitude.

"Hello Hakase, hello Jodie-sensei." Conan greeted back.

Conan seemed a bit troubled. "Jodie-sensei are you sure it's safe?" He asked in worry.

"Of course. We have this place watched from every corner." She replied. "No one gets in or out without us knowing."

Conan still looked skeptical.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her. You can go back home, we'll call you if anything happens." She said trying to reassure him.

"Not yet, there's something I need to do here." replied Conan.

"Okay, I'll go join the others back outside." She said taking her leave.

After she left Conan turned to Hakase. "Where's Haibara?" asked Conan.

"She's asleep in her room." Hakase replied.

Conan began walking towards her room.

"Where are you going Shinichi?" Hakase asked.

Conan stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to see Haibara." He continued walking.

Conan arrived at her door. He turned the doorknob to see if it was locked. Apparently it was unlocked, he opened the door and peered into the room. He saw Haibara asleep in bed. He walked in, quietly making his way next to Haibara. He stood next to her and stared. "Haibara." He whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Conan stared at her. This girl has been through so much. She was stripped of her freedom, she had suffered losses of loved ones, and even stared into the eyes of death. Yet she still acts cold, to conceal her emotions. She's a stubborn one, that's for sure. Probably the only friend she has now was him.

Conan smiled. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep, almost as if she was smiling. She was quite alluring. Conan suddenly started moving his face closer to Haibara's. He felt compelled to move even closer. He moved closer and closer until his lips almost made contact with hers.

He suddenly pulled back. He didn't know what came over him. "What am I doing?" whispered Conan.

"Yes, what are you doing Kudo-kun?" Conan's eyes widened. Haibara sat up turning to face Conan.

"Haibara?" He said sounding a little embarrassed.

Haibara smiled. "You were about to kiss me weren't you Kudo-kun?" She said mocking him.

Conan blushed. "What? That's ridiculous." He looked away.

"There's no use denying it." said Haibara.

It grew silent for a moment.

"Why...?" She paused. "Why didn't you do it?" Haibara asked in curiosity.

Conan turned back to Haibara. He was shocked to hear her ask that.

"Why Kudo-kun?" She asked again.

Conan stared at her. "It just made me feel uncomfortable." replied Conan.

Haibara looked away. "Really? Well I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She said sarcastically.

Conan felt awkward. He tried changing the subject. "Why are you still awake?" asked Conan.

"How can you expect me to sleep when I could die at anytime." She said in despair.

"There's no need to worry about that, the FBI are here to protect you." Conan said trying to reassure her.

"That won't make any difference, you don't know the organization like I do. They'll find a way, they always do." Haibara lowered her head. "We're all going to die and it's all my fault." She said blaming herself.

"Don't blame yourself Haibara, I know it's not your fault." He said trying to comfort her.

Haibara turned to Conan. "Will you stay here and protect me?" asked Haibara.

"I'll always protect you Haibara." said Conan. "But I can't stay here."

Haibara's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked.

Conan turned away. "Well unlike you, the agency is not that protected. So I..."

"So you have protect your girlfriend." Haibara interrupted then looked away. "You're going to leave me again." said Haibara. "I see how it is, go to her then and leave me here to die." She sounded rather upset.

Conan felt guilty. "Haibara don't talk like that. You'll be fine, I promise." He said with compassion.

"Whatever, just go." She said rather coldly.

Conan understood and made his leave. "I'll be back tomorrow Haibara." He said taking one last look at her before closing the door behind him.

Haibara looked forward. "You haven't got a clue at all Kudo-kun." She thought to herself.

She lowered her head. "Why did he..." She paused. "I mean why did he almost..." She didn't even bother to finish the sentence. She sighed then went back to sleep, still awaiting her death.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **How was it? I believe the next chapter is going to be interesting. All in matter of opinion. Please review.**  
><strong>


	6. Angel and the Raven

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I was preoccupied with school. This chapter is longer than my other ones, I actually considered splitting it into a separate chapter, but I thought it was fine as it is. Oh and just so you know I don't plan on adding the characters Okiya and Akai. Though it may seem odd neither of them are involved I just don't feel like getting into the Okiya and Akai theory thing.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Angel and the Raven<span>

* * *

><p>The next day Conan had returned to the Hakase's to assist the FBI. He was on the roof scanning the surrounding area. "Where are they?" he wondered. He expected the organization to make a move by now. What are they planning? He felt uneasy. Footsteps came from behind him, he turned around to see Jodie-sensei.<p>

"Hey Cool kid!" Jodie greeted.

"Ah, hello Jodie-sensei." he still felt a little uneasy.

"So, is there something troubling you?" she asked.

Conan looked away. "I just have a bad feeling about this." he looked skeptical. "They're planning something, I just know it."

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious." she said sounding confident. "There's no need for you to stay here. You should go home." she suggested.

"Not now Jodie-sensei. I'll leave when I'm ready." replied Conan.

"Okay." Jodie said taking her leave.

Conan continued looking around. He felt a bad premonition was about to occur. He stayed up there keeping watch until sunset, he still couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling. He found it was time to go, he went back downstairs and he noticed the Hakase in the living room.

Hakase turned to him. "Hey Shinichi." greeted Hakase.

"Hey Hakase. where's Haibara?" Conan asked.

"She's in her lab as usual." Hakase replied.

"I see." Conan headed towards the exit.

"Are you leaving Shinichi?" asked Hakase.

Conan glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah. I'll come back tomorrow." Conan replied.

Conan opened the door, then paused. Conan looked back once again, he didn't feel right leaving like this.

"Is there something wrong Shinichi?" asked Hakase.

Conan turned back around. "It's nothing." he said taking his leave.

Conan headed back to the agency. Something was still bugging him, he felt something bad was gonna happen. Was he just being paranoid or was it a sign of things to come? Conan shook it off, there's no point in thinking like that. He arrived at the agency then made his way up the stairs. He entered the house to be welcomed by Ran. "Welcome home Conan-kun." said Ran.

Conan smiled. "Hello Ran-nee-chan."

He was relieved to see her still safe. He fears that one day when he returns home she wouldn't be there, he didn't want that to ever happen.

"It's almost dinner, are you going to join us Conan-kun?" she asked with a smile.

Conan nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great." he said.

"Okay come on in." she said. Conan nodded closing the door.

Moments later Ran had prepared dinner, everyone sat around the table. This moment was no different than the others. Conan looked towards Uncle. He was still drinking pass the point of being drunk. "Ahhhh, that hit the spot." said Kogoro. He was a drunk as usual, no changes there. Ran was still trying to keep him together. "Otosan, that's too much!" Ran said glaring at him. "Hahahaha, lighten up Ran." he was really drunk. He was so drunk he couldn't even keep his balance and fell on his back. Ran looked at him with an annoyed expression. "Otosan!" she said.

Conan grinned then began eating. Nope no changes here, none at all.

* * *

><p>-<em>Hakase's House-<em>

It was night time. Haibara left the loneliness of her lab and made her way upstairs. She looked around the living room, but found no one. She walked toward a window and looked out of it. She was being constantly watched by FBI agents. Even with all this protection she still didn't feel safe. There was only one person that made her feel safe, but he wasn't with her at the moment. She sighed. "How long can we keep this going?" she wondered. "This is only delaying the inevitable." She sounded like she had given up hope.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Haibara turned towards it and went to answer it. "Hello." she said.

There was short a silence on the line until a voice spoke out. "Hello _Sherry_." Haibara's eyes widened. It was a voice that sends chills down her spine, a voice that she truly despised.

_"Gin." _she said hesitantly.

"Oh? So you remember me?" he asked.

Haibara didn't say anything. She was too far in shock.

Gin laughed. "So you think you're safe with the FBI." he said. "It's pointless."

Haibara snapped out of her trance. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"I want to make a deal with you." he said.

"A deal?" she restated.

"The deal is if you come to me personally, I'll spare the lives of your little friends."

Haibara's eyes widened. "You'll spare their lives?" she asked.

"That's right." he replied. "So what do you say Sherry?

Haibara went into deep thought. Could he be trusted? Would he really spare their lives? She had some doubts, but nevertheless she didn't want to get anyone involved. She wanted to end it once and for all. Her decision was clear. "I'll do it."

"Good." he said. "Then meet me at the pier."

"Alone." he added.

"The pier?" she questioned.

"I trust you'll find you're way there." he said.

Haibara had a question in mind. "How do you expect me to leave this place unnoticed?" she asked.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I'll handle it." he said in an eerie way.

"What do you...?" Just then on the other line she heard a noise.

_"Beep"_

The noise echoed through her head, after a short silence the sounds of a series of explosions occurred nearby. Haibara turned to the window. Her eyes widened upon seeing flames engulfing the neighborhood. Outside all the FBI agents divert their attentions to the fire. Jodie-sensei witnessed the explosion and grew angry. "Everyone investigate the area immediately!" she ordered. All FBI agents left their positions to investigate the cause of the explosion.

Gin started to laugh maniacally. "How's that." he said.

Haibara turned back around. "You're a monster!" she said with anger.

He smirked. "Don't worry, I highly doubt anyone will die. I planted the explosives in nonresidential areas, the fire department will be able to put out the flames in time." he said.

Haibara was angered. She tightened her grip on the phone. "I suggest you get going." said Gin.

Haibara had calmed down showing her expressionless face. "Okay." She said then hanging up. She quickly ran out the exit making her way towards the pier.

* * *

><p><em>-Detective Agency-<em>

After dinner Conan headed for the the detective office. Ran was cleaning the dishes, while Uncle was passed out on the floor. He entered the room, it was dark. He didn't bother to turn the lights on. He made his way towards the window and stared outside. "There's that feeling again. What does it mean?" he wondered.

Suddenly the lights turned on. Conan turned to see Ran. "Conan-kun what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, no reason Ran-nee-chan." he said in his childish voice.

"Conan-kun you seem troubled, is there something wrong?" she asked in concern.

"There's nothing wrong?" he quickly replied. Conan turned back around. "Uh!" His eyes widened. He saw smoke coming from the direction of the Hakase's. Conan then glared. "It appears something bad has happened." he assumed.

Conan immediately turned back around then ran past Ran. "I gotta go Ran-nee-chan." he said.

"Wait, hold on." she said.

On his way out something fell out of his pocket. Ran took notice of it and went to pick it up. "Wait Conan-kun you dropped your...uh?" She paused. "This is the locket I got for Shinichi." she noticed. "But it can't be." She opened the locket. Her eyes widened. It had the exact same picture that she put in. There was no doubt this was the locket she got for him, but it had another picture in it. The picture of Ran and Shinichi when they were in high school. Ran looked at the direction Conan went. "Conan-kun, why?" she stared in confusion. Ran wanted answers so he followed him. After walking past the stairs she was stopped by an FBI agent before she could go any further.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go back inside." he said.

"Who are you?" Ran asked.

"That's not important." he said.

Ran observed his jacket it said FBI on it. "FBI? You're with the FBI?" she asked.

"Okay fine, I'm with the FBI. Now go back inside." he demanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't need to know that." he replied.

Ran glared at him. "Get out of my way or else." she warned.

"Or else what?" he asked.

Ran took a stance. "Or else this!" Ran ran up to him kneeing him in the stomach then kicking him to the side. She had knocked him toward the wall and he soon passed out. She then continued to follow Conan. "Sorry." she yelled looking back.

Jodie-sensei was at the scene of the explosion. The fire department had already arrived to put out the fires. She was wondering what was the purpose behind this. Then an idea hit her. She turned around hurrying back to the Hakase's. Conan arrived momentarily his eyes widened, upon witnessing flames and ashes surrounding the area.. "What happened here?" he wondered. After looking around a little he hurried to the Hakase's. Once he got there he saw Jodie-sensei in front of the house.

He went up to her. "Jodie-sensei what happened here?" asked Conan.

Jodie turned to him. "There was an explosion." she said.

"What?" he looked frustrated. "Where's Haibara?" he asked.

"She's gone." she said. "It appears the explosion was just a diversion to take our attention away from her, so they can get to her." she presumed.

Conan went into deep thought. He had some doubts. "Is it really like that?" he thought. "There's also the possibility that she left of her own free will." he assumed. "If that's the case then..."

From behind the corner Ran was watching. She noticed Jodie-sensei next to Conan. "Jodie-sensei? What's she doing here?" Ran wondered.

Conan had reached a conclusion. "Jodie-sensei where's your car?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? It's parked around the corner. Why? she asked.

"We're going to find Haibara." he replied.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked.

"As a precaution I planted a tracker on her in case of a situation like this. I can find her with my tracking glasses." he explained.

"I see. Okay let's go then." she said. They made their way towards her car.

Ran had listened into the conversation. She wanted to know more about this. She noticed Jodie-sensei's car near her and hid in her trunk before Conan and Jodie arrived.

Conan and Jodie arrived and entered the car. Conan activated his glasses. "Let's go." said Conan. Jodie started the car and began the search.

* * *

><p><em>-Back to Haibara-<em>

Haibara continued to make her way to her destination. She managed to hail a taxi along the way. She felt tense as she gets closer and closer to her destination. This was it, it was time for her to confront him, to finally end all the suffering. It didn't occur to her that she was being followed.

Conan was still on her tail. He was quite restless. "Haibara." he thought. He still hadn't realized he had an unexpected passenger in the car.

Moments later Haibara had arrived at the pier. She left the taxi and began walking towards the pier. Conan and Jodie arrived soon after and followed her. Ran got out of the trunk to follow them.

Haibara continued looking around, observing her surroundings. She had arrived at the pier. She felt anxious as the cool sea breeze blows against her. She stared out at sea until she felt a presence from behind her. She recognized this cold pressure as it eats away her entire being. She turned around slowly her eyes widened in fear to see...

_"Gin." _

Gin started laughing. "Nice to see you again Sherry."

She was petrified in fear. She didn't move at all, as she stares at his cold smile.

"I must say you look a little smaller than I remembered." he said jokingly.

Haibara had regained her senses and tried not to look scared. "How did you manage to find me?" she asked.

Gin grinned. "Please Sherry, you should've known you would've been found in a matter of time." he said "I know how you escaped from the organization, you managed to sneak the drug you created and consumed it in hopes of dying. Gin laughed. "But look at you now, a victim of your own creation. Who would've guessed that the drug APTX 4869 had such a side effect." he said sounding intrigued.

Gin reached into his trench coat. "It's such a shame I have to kill you." he said pulling out a gun.

He pointed the gun at Haibara. "Now this is where your life comes to an end."

Haibara didn't move. She didn't show any emotion. She wasn't afraid. She just needed to know one thing. "Before you kill me, let me ask you one thing." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

Haibara was hesitant. "If you kill me now, will you promise not to harm anyone else?" she asked.

Gin looked perplexed. "Oh yeah, about that." he said with a smile. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Haibara grew agitated. "But..."

"The organization does not take any chances, all liabilities must be taken care of." he interrupted. "Now enough talk, it's time for you to die."

Haibara's expression had changed. It was all for nothing, her attempt to sacrifice herself to save everyone has failed. Haibara felt nothing, but misery. It seemed it was all over for her. All hope was gone.

A voice had then interrupted the conversation. "Now that isn't right." Haibara turned to the voice, she was shocked to see Conan. "Kudo-kun." she thought. "You shouldn't break your promises." said Conan. He had his tranquilizer watch aimed at Gin.

Gin turned to him. "Oh it's you." said Gin.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." the voice came from behind Gin. Gin glanced over his shoulder. It was Jodie-sensei, she had a gun pointed at him. "So you're here as well." said Gin.

Gin turned back to Haibara. "It appears you didn't keep your end of the bargain as well." said Gin.

Conan slowly made his way toward Haibara, not keeping his eyes off Gin. Conan moved in front of Haibara to shield her from Gin's gun. "Are you alright Haibara?" asked Conan.

Haibara nodded. "Yeah." she replied. Haibara was angered a little. "Baka, why did you come here? You..."

"Don't give me any complaints." interrupted Conan. "I told you I would protect you." he said.

Haibara stared at Conan from behind, she felt a tender feeling. "Kudo-kun." she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry for leaving you by yourself." he said. "I'll take it from here."

It grew silent for a moment. All eyes were focused on Gin. Ran was watching all of this from behind a crate. "What's going on?" she wondered. Jodie then broke the silence. "Where are they?" she asked.

Gin glanced over his shoulder. "What do you mean?" asked Gin.

"I know you have subordinates around here." Jodie assumed.

"Oh? Is that what you think?" said Gin. Gin turned back around. "I'm sorry but you're wrong about that."

"What?" said Jodie.

"There is no one else here. It's only me." said Gin. "If I had informed the organization about this, then you all would've been dead a long time ago." Gin pointed out. "What I am saying is that I have not informed the organization, so I planned all this by myself."

"Why would you do that?" asked Jodie.

"Two reasons." replied Gin.

"Two?" Jodie restated.

"First reason is if I had told the organization, then there might have been a chance that Sherry would have been killed by someone else other than me." Gin explained. "I wouldn't have had the pleasure of killing her myself." Gin said with a twisted smile.

Conan gritted his teeth. "What's your other reason?" asked Conan.

"Second reason is if I had told them, then they may discover my mistake."

"What mistake?" asked Conan.

Gin laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied.

Conan glared at him. "Let me ask you one last thing." said Conan

"Now what would that be?" asked Gin.

Conan was slightly hesitant. "That day..." he paused. "That day when Haibara was taken hostage, and when she was hit by that car. That was you wasn't it?" he assumed.

Haibara looked away. She didn't seem too shock from hearing that.

"Hmm?" Gin murmured. Conan anxiously waited for an answer. Gin smiled. "Oh yes, now I remember. Yes I was that person." he answered. "At that time, I was spying on her in my Porsche. The moment I saw Sherry taken hostage I saw an opportunity and I took it." said Gin. "Unfortunately she survived though."

Conan tightened his glare.

"Oh and I was also the one who was following Sherry the other day. I shot down the beam in hopes of flattening her, but you happened to be there, that was unfortunate as well." he added.

Gin smirked. "Are you satisfied to hear that?" Gin asked with sarcasm.

Conan was quite agitated he only glared at him. How could he have missed it? It should've been quite clear, he was careless.

Jodie grinned. "Well how lucky for us." she said. "If you're all by yourself then you have no way of getting out of this." she pointed out.

Gin smirked. "Hmph, I wouldn't say luck has turned to your favor entirely." Gin said reaching into his pocket.

"What?" said Conan.

Gin pulled out a small round object. Gin gave a smile then dropped the object on the floor. The object suddenly sprayed smoke everywhere. "A smokescreen!" yelled Conan. The smoke quickly covered the area in a black fog. Everyone started hacking and coughing. "Damn!" said Conan. Just at that moment there were sounds of gunfire.

_"Bang"_

_"Bang"_

_"Bang"_

Three shots were heard. The smoke soon dissipated. Ran's eyes widened at the sight. Jodie was shot at twice. Jodie dropped her gun then fell forward landing on the ground. It didn't appear she was hit at any vitals, but she was still bleeding severely. Jodie eventually passed out due to significant blood loss. As for other shot Conan was hit with it. His watch had been hit with the bullet and it pierced through his shoulder. Conan dropped to his knees gripping on his wound. "Damn!" he said breathing heavily.

Haibara knelt down behind him. "Edogawa-kun are you alright?" Haibara asked in worry.

Ran was terrified, she couldn't move. "Jodie-sensei, Conan-kun." Ran thought.

Gin started laughing. "Oh yeah, you wanted to know what my other reason was." said Gin. "My mistake was you." he said pointing at Conan. "You're my mistake Edogawa Conan, or do you prefer to be called by your real name...

_"Kudo Shinichi"_

Ran's eyes widened upon hearing that.

_"Shinichi"_

It echoed in her mind. She had paste the pieces together. From up to now everything made sense to her. She knew now that Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi are one in the same.

"After I discovered the side-effect of APTX 4869 I checked all the people I used it on and I found your name confirmed most recently by Sherry." he said. "I had some doubts so I decided spy on Sherry and what I noticed was a little boy known for his above average talents."

"That stroke my interest." Gin said sounding intrigued. "He had such a strong resemblance to your image, after checking both of your fingerprints they were almost identical. It was all clear."

"Kudo Shinichi, you that was presumed to dead had shrunk instead to that of a child." he pointed out. "If the organization found out I made such a mistake, then who knows what will happen to me."

Gin pointed his gun at Conan. "Now it's time I finished you off."

Conan was in deep pain. "Damn, I can't move." he said breathing heavily. "I can't die like this, not like this." he uttered.

Gin smiled. "Time to die." he said readying to fire.

Ran was still watching all this. "Shinichi." she thought. She wasn't just going to stand by and watch any longer. Conan closed his eyes bracing himself. Ran suddenly ran towards Conan. At that moment Gin fired his gun.

_"Bang"_

Conan reopened his eyes. Conan and Haibara's eyes widened. Conan wasn't hurt, no not him. It was...

_"Ran" _

"Ran!" shouted Conan.

Ran had shielded Conan from the bullet. She fell to her side, she was breathing heavily and was bleeding severely. Conan was shocked. He continued to stare at Ran. "Ran, why?" he asked.

Gin looked perplexed. "Oh? Who's this?" asked Gin. "Wait isn't that the girl from the Mouri Detective agency." he noticed. "Well it seemed she saved me the trouble of killing her later." he smiled. "Such a foolish girl."

Conan grew angry. No he wasn't just angry, he was way past that state of emotion. Conan stood up ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Conan gave a cold glare at him. "Gin, you bastard!" he shouted. Haibara stood there staring at Conan. "Kudo-kun?" she said in worry. Conan was breathing heavily. "You.." he paused.

Conan reached into his pocket pulling out his gloves. He put them on turning the dial, sparks then began to emit from them. "I'm going to kill you!" he threatened.

"You're going to kill me?" Gin laughed. "If you haven't noticed your the one at the end of my gun." he pointed out. "I'd like to see you try and kill me." he taunted.

At that moment sirens were heard nearby. Gin turned his head away. "Police sirens?" He turned back around. His eyes widened. At that moment Conan had jumped forward attempting to grab on to him. Conan managed to grab his arm sending voltage through his body. "Aggh!" Gin uttered in pain. Gin pulled away breathing heavily. "Damn you!" Gin said holding on to his arm.

Conan turned to him. "You're dead." threatened Conan.

Gin grinned. "You have some fight in you, I like that." said Gin. The sound of sirens continued to get closer. "Well it appears I should go now." said Gin

Conan glared at him. "Like hell I'd let you get away!"

Gin reached into his pocket pulling out another smoke bomb. "Goodbye Kudo Shinichi." he said dropping the bomb. Smoke sprayed from it and quickly spread around the surroundings.

Conan got agitated. "No!" he yelled. "You're not getting away." said Conan. The dark fog had completely blocked his vision. Conan then heard a voice through the smoke. "Until next time." said Gin.

The smoke soon dissipated. Conan frantically looked around. "Where? Where are you!" he shouted. He kept looking around, but he was gone. Conan clenched his fists. "Damn it!"

"Edogawa-kun!" Haibara called out.

Conan turned to her. "Come quick, she doesn't look too good." she said. Conan hurried to Ran. She didn't look too well, she was still bleeding and was breathing really hard.

Conan turned to Haibara. "Haibara call an ambulance." he told her. Conan looked at Jodie. "And check on Jodie-sensei."

Haibara nodded and went to check on Jodie-sensei.

Conan lifted her head up. "Ran!" he called out. Ran's eyes opened. "Shinichi?" Conan paused. "It is you isn't it?" she asked. Conan was hesitant. "Yes it's me Ran." he replied.

Ran smiled upon hearing that.

"Why Ran? Why did you take the bullet for me?" asked Conan. "You saved me many times before, it's about time I did the same. You were always trying to protect me Shinichi. It was my turn to protect you, I didn't want you to die."

Conan stared at her. She had protected him, he was suppose to be the one protecting her. Again he failed to uphold his promise, and again he had allowed someone to get hurt.

Ran looked at his shoulder. "Shinichi your shoulder." she pointed out.

"Don't worry about me, it's you I'm worried about." said Conan. "An ambulance is coming, you'll be better in no time."

"Shinichi, I don't think I'm going to make it." she said breathing heavily.

"No, don't say that!" he yelled.

"I don't know exactly how you turned back into a child, and I don't really want to know." she said. "Even like this you haven't changed at all, you're still so caring." she said. "All these times I've been waiting for you to return, but you were really with me all along." Tears started to run from her eyes. "I'm so glad."

Conan only stared watching her tears run feeling anguish.

Ran wiped away her tears.. "Shinichi I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Conan.

There was a short silence, Ran was hesitant. "I love you."

Conan was shocked to hear that from her. Conan smiled. "I know."

"Do you feel the same way Shinichi?" she asked.

Conan hesitated a little. "Yes I do." he replied.

Ran just smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Ran reached into her pocket taking out the locket. She opened it then handed him the locket. "Here take this to remember me by." she said.

Conan took the locket and gazed at it . "Remember when we were kids Shinichi, we had some good times didn't we?"

Conan looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah we did."

Ran held onto Conan's hand. "I'm glad I grew up with you Shinichi. Ever since we were kids I was unsure of my feelings for you, but now my feelings are clear." she said.

"I wanted us to be together Shinichi." she said tighening her grip on his hand.

"I wanted that too Ran." replied Conan.

Ran smirked. "But look at us now, I'm here about to die in your arms and I'm picking this time to confess to you."

"Stop saying things like that. You're not going to die." He wanted to believe that, but he couldn't accept the truth.

Ran turned her head to look at Haibara. "She's like you too isn't she?" asked Ran.

Conan looked at Haibara. "Haibara? Yeah she shrunk the same way as me." replied Conan

Ran looked back at Conan. "She's quite special you know, you will protect her right?"

Conan looked back at Ran looking bewildered. "Of course I will." he replied.

Ran smiled again then placed her hand on Conan's cheek. "Shinichi promise me one more thing."

"What is it?" Conan asked feeling the grip from her hand loosen.

"Stay true to yourself Shinichi. I don't ever want you to change." her voice was growing faint. Her eyes were slowly closing, using the last of her strength . "Promise me never change." she said releasing her hand from Conan's cheek as her voice fades away. Her eyes eventually closed drifting into her eternal sleep.

Conan's eyes widened. "No, Ran." he shook Ran a little. "Ran don't..." He didn't want to believe it.

_"No"_

_"No"_

"RAN!" He let out a loud cry. He stared at her paralyzed in shock. He felt his heart shattering into tiny bits, he had lost all purpose. He gently placed her down, and continued to stare at her. He felt disoriented, his mind was at a blank. He turned his attention to the locket in his hand staring at it intently. Just then words came to mind.

_"Let fate decide our destinies."_

Those words echo in his mind, words he had said before. Who would've thought those words would turn against him? Fate has decided in the most cruel way. Conan gritted his teeth and clenched onto the locket. "Damn!" he uttered in anger trying to hold back his tears. The one he loves is gone forever, as she disappears from this world, she leaves behind a crushed spirit. Haibara looked at him with sympathy. She turned back away with her head lowered. The police begin to arrive, but Conan heard nothing, he was lost in his own world mourning over his lost.

* * *

><p><em>-Next Day-<em>

After the tragic incident Ran was given a proper funeral. Jodie-sensei managed to survive but is hospitalized for a while.

Here in the cemetary many people had gathered to commemorate this event. Her father Kogoro, her mother Eri, her best friend Sonoko, Yusaku, Yukiko, Heiji, Kazuha, Hakase Agasa, Ai, Conan, Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, even the police force, Megure, Shiratori, Takagi, Sato, Chiba, and Yumi. FBI agents are even here to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Conan stood beside Haibara and the Hakase motionless with his head lowered. He ached as he listened to the mourning of others.

Ran's mother Eri was crying as Kogoro holds onto her. "Why?" she uttered in tears. Kogoro stared at her. "Eri." he said.

There was sudden outburst from Sonoko. "Ran!" she yelled. "Why? You didn't deserve to die!" she started crying. Sonoko turned around facing the others. "Where is he!" she called out. Everyone focused their attention on her looking a bit confused. Tears still ran from her eyes. "You know who I mean! Where is that jerk of a detective Shinichi!" she shouted. Everyone took a look around, she was right he wasn't there. Only a certain few knew the truth.

"That idiot was never around for her, and he still isn't here for her now!" she shouted in anger. Sonoko turned back around and dropped to her knees. "Ran." tears continued running from her eyes.

Everyone stared at the weeping girl. Heiji closed his eyes lowering his head. Yukiko and Yusaku did the same as well. While the Hakase and Haibara turned their eyes to Conan. Those words only made him felt worse. "I was there, I was always there for her." he thought to himself.

Such sadness upon this day. Conan couldn't help but blame himself. He believed he could protect everyone, but he couldn't protect her. He hadn't realized how absurd his belief was. He wasn't some divine protector, he had no godly powers. He was only human just like everyone else. Because of him, because of his incompetence he lost someone truly dear to him. He felt only sadness, he felt he can never let this go.

_"Time"_

He doubted even that can heal the emptiness in his heart. Everything eventually becomes a memory in the past, but this won't just be any memory, it will be a nightmare that he'll relive over and over again. What does the future hold? Who can say?

Conan looked up staring at the sky. The air felt cold, yet the sun shines bright, it would appear the heavens have welcomed a new angel.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **I apologize for any offense towards any ShinXRan fans. It makes me wonder why any of you would read this then. Conan has lost the most important person to him, how will he cope with it? Next chapter begins his road to recovery. Wonder how that will work out. Feel free to comment, but don't say anything bad. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**  
><strong>


	7. Grief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Grief<span>

* * *

><p>A day had passed since that incident. Here at the hospital where Jodie is staying at, she lies in bed looking down. She then heard the door opening.<p>

Jodie turned to the door to see James. "James?"

"I'm glad to see you're okay." James closed the door then walked towards Jodie.

Jodie lowered her head. "I'm sorry for my failure." Jodie apologized.

"Don't worry about that, I know you did all you could." said James.

Jodie looked upset. "A former student of mine was killed and I couldn't do anything to prevent it." she said.

"It couldn't be helped, you had no control over the situation. You shouldn't blame yourself." said James.

Jodie said nothing, she continued looking down.

"In the meantime, I will take over the operation from here. Since we know who we are up against we allowed the girl known to be Sherry freedom to move about. But still we shouldn't lower our guards, considering the person we're dealing with is Gin."

"Even so seeing how the boy left quite a wound on him, I doubt he will be showing up any time soon." he assumed.

James turned back around. "Just to be safe we'll still keep an eye on her everywhere she goes." he said heading for the exit. "You shouldn't worry about her. You just focus on getting better." he said closing the door behind him.

Jodie still looked troubled. "It's not just her I'm worried about, there's also him." she thought.

Jodie turned to face the window. "Cool kid." she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><em>-Teitan Elementary-<em>

Here at Teitan Elementary Conan and Haibara continue their regular lives at school as if nothing had happened. It was lunchtime Conan and Haibara sat together with the Detective boys.

"Yes! Lunchtime!" Genta shouted in joy.

"It's your favorite part of school." Mitsuhiko joked.

"Sure is." Genta began eating his food.

Ayumi turned to Conan and noticed he hadn't touched his food. "Conan-kun aren't you hungry?" Ayumi asked in concern.

Conan didn't say anything.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi called.

Haibara was sitting next to him, she then spoke out. "You shouldn't bother Edogawa-kun, he's not feeling well." Haibara explained.

"Oh?" Ayumi understood and turned her head away but still kept an eye on him.

Haibara took a quick look at him. She could tell what he was feeling. She felt pity for him then looked away.

Hours later school ended and they began walking home.

"Hey Haibara is it really true you and Conan were kidnapped." asked Genta.

"Yeah." Haibara replied.

"What exactly happened?" asked Mitsuhiko.

Haibara sighed. "Both Edogawa-kun and I were kidnapped and were taken to the pier. Jodie-sensei happened to see us get taken away, so she followed us. She managed to find us, but she was then shot by the kidnapper. The kidnapper was then about to kill Edogawa-kun and I, but at surprise Mouri-san appeared and shielded us from him taking the bullet for us. She sacrificed herself to save us, but then the kidnapper fled as soon as the police began to arrive."

That was not entirely the truth. The real truth that happened that night stays between Jodie, Haibara, and Conan.

"So that kidnapper is still out there?" asked Mitsuhiko.

Haibara looked a little scared. "Yeah." she replied.

Ayumi lowered her head. "I miss Ran-onee-san." Ayumi said.

Conan suddenly stopped walking, everyone else stopped behind him with bewildered faces.

"Conan-kun what's wrong?" Ayumi asked in concern.

Conan said nothing, after a moment he continued walking.

"What's wrong with Conan?" asked Genta.

Haibara stares at Conan as he walks away. "Perhaps it would be best if we didn't talk about her anymore." she said following him.

The others look confused, then followed her shortly after. They continued walking down the sidewalk until they reached the crossroad and the group was about separate. "Can we come to the Hakase's?" asked Mitsuhiko.

Haibara looked at him. "That's not a good idea" replied Haibara. She then turned to Conan. "It's complicated." she said.

The others looked upset. "Oh, okay bye then." The others then crossed the street. As Genta and Mitsuhiko cross the street Ayumi looked back at Conan. She could clearly see that Conan was upset.

"Don't worry Yoshida-kun, he'll be fine." Haibara said trying to reassure her.

Ayumi nodded then followed Genta and Mitsuhiko. Conan and Haibara continued their walk to Hakase's. Along the way Haibara took a look at Conan. Conan's head was lowered, he seemed so empty inside. Haibara looked away, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to him.

They soon arrived at Hakase's house, once they entered there was an unexpected guest. A certain dark skinned Osaka boy appeared before them.

"Hey Kudo!" Heiji called out. "How have you been..." Conan just walked past him.

Heiji turned around looking annoyed. "Hey! That was rude!" said Heiji. "You're suppose to properly address someone as such." Conan ignored him and took a seat on the couch.

Heiji was angered. "Hey listen to me you little jerk..."

A voice from behind interrupted him. "What are you doing here?" Haibara asked.

Heiji turned around. "Oh umm." Heijii stuttered trying to put his words together. "I'm here to cheer up Kudo. I expected him to be like this after that incident, so I'm here to support him." he said scratching his head.

Haibara gave him a look. "What exactly can you do?" she asked.

Heiji scratched his face, fixating his eyes toward the ceiling.. "Well, I can talk to him." Heiji suggested.

"I doubt that will work." said Haibara.

Heiji looked perplexed. "Why not?" questioned Heiji.

Haibara focused her attention towards Conan. "Look at him." Heiji turned towards him. "He's been like that all day and hasn't said a word at all." she explained.

Heiji turned back around. "Have you tried to talk to him at least?" he asked.

Haibara folded her arms. "Not really." she replied.

"Then you don't know if it will work or not." Heiji turned around. "I'll go talk to him." he said walking towards Conan.

Heiji stood next to Conan. "Kudo let's talk." said Heiji.

Conan said nothing.

"Come on Kudo say something."

Conan looked away. "Go away."

Heiji looked annoyed. "Listen Kudo I'm just trying to help you."

"No one asked for your help, just get lost." Conan said rather coldly.

Heiji was angered. He grabbed onto Conan's shirt holding him up in the air. "Who do you think you are!" Heiji shouted making a fist as if he was about to punch him.

Conan didn't struggle. "Go ahead hit me, it's not like I would feel it."

Heiji's eyes widened. "Whatever." he said putting Conan back down. "Forget this, I'm going." he said walking away.

Heiji walked towards Haibara. "Geez, he's such a pain." he complained.

Haibara gave a smile. "Well that seemed like a nice talk." Haibara said with sarcasm.

Heiji glared at her. "Why don't you try talking to him?" he asked. "Kudo has always been there for you, and right now he needs you."

"He doesn't need me." argued Haibara.

Heiji kneeled down placing his hands on Haibara's shoulders. "Listen, Kudo has just lost someone very important to him. He's in grief, and it's up to us as his friends to get him back on his feet. Inside him he is slowly destroying himself, we need to prevent that. So if you truly care about him, if he truly means anything to you, you will help him."

There was a short silence. Haibara was in a state of awe. She then smiled. "Hmph, you have a way with words, just like him." Haibara said slightly amazed. "It's not like I don't care about him, he does mean something to me."

Haibara looked at Conan. "But now is not the best time to talk to him. He's currently in a state in which he shuns everyone."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Heiji.

"For now we do nothing. You should come back tomorrow." she suggested.

"Where will he be staying?" asked Heiji.

"Well obviously he won't be going anywhere near the Detective Agency, so I suppose he will be staying here then. It would be best if didn't go to school for sometime as well." said Haibara.

Heiji nodded. "I understand." Heiji headed for the exit opening the door. Heiji looked back. "Take care of him." he said taking his leave.

Haibara looked at Conan, then let out a sigh. "Kudo-kun I won't let you handle this alone." she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

**To be continued...**


	8. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Denial<span>

* * *

><p>The next day Heiji returned to Hakase's house to see if there were any changes in Conan's behavior. Heiji entered to see Conan with the Hakase helping him with housework.<p>

"What's going on? asked Heiji.

"Something really disturbing is happening." Haibara said suddenly appearing next to him.

Heiji quickly reacted. "Where did you come from?"

"That's not important right now." she said.

Heiji turned his attention back to Conan. "So is Kudo feeling better?" asked Heiji.

Haibara folded her arms. "Well, why don't you go see for yourself."

Heiji looked at Haibara then back to Conan. "Okay." he said walking towards Conan.

Conan was talking with the Hakase. "So Hakase is there anything else I can help you with?" Conan asked with a smile.

Hakase looked disturbed. "No, no, you've done enough Shinichi." Hakase replied.

"Oh come on Hakase." he pleaded.

Conan then noticed Heiji walking over. "Hello Hattori." he said smiling.

Heiji looked creeped out. "Uh, hello Kudo."

"What brings you here?" asked Conan.

Heiji scratched his face while looking around. "I was just around the neighborhood and...uh.."

"Stop beating around the bush." Haibara interrupted.

Heiji quickly went back to being serious. "I just wanted to know how you've been doing."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." he said still showing that creepy smile.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Heiji.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" replied Conan.

"Well, what about Ran?" asked Heiji.

Conan's face looked surprise for a moment then went back to a smile. "It's nothing to worry about." replied Conan.

Heiji looked surprise. "But..."

"Well, Hattori I have to help out the Hakase now." he interrupted. Conan pulled onto the Hakase's arms. "Hey Hakase there's gotta be something I can help you with." Hakase looked uncomfortable. "I appreciate you being so helpful, but there's really nothing else you can do for me."

"How about I help you with your inventions." he suggested dragging the Hakase to his lab. He continued pulling onto him. "Hey, wait a minute Shinichi." Hakase said. "Come on Hakase." Conan said still dragging him to the lab. They had left the room leaving Heiji with a bewildered face.

"I told you it was disturbing. Seeing him like that sends chills down my spine." said Haibara.

"Well I can see how that would be disturbing, but at least Kudo is feeling better."

"Baka, are you that blind!" she exclaimed. Heiji turned to Haibara looking confused. "He's clearly still in the grieving process. Though he may seem happy on the outside, he's still in pain on the inside." she explained.

"He's in denial." said Haibara.

"Denial?" Heiji restated.

"Don't you see he's trying to avoid his problems. He's pretending that incident never happened. The things he's doing now are not something he would usually do, he's just doing that as an outlet to conceal his true emotions." she explained.

"What do we do about it then?" asked Heiji.

"Well, we can't just leave him like this, so we have to bring him back to reality"

Haibara lowered her head. "By reminding him of that tragic incident."

Heiji looked shock. "You can't be serious."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but in order for him to heal we must crush his spirit yet again."

Heiji looked away. "I can't do that do him." he said.

"We have to, there's no other choice." she said.

Heiji was frustrated, then he clenched his fists. "Fine."

"It's decided then, as soon as he returns you know what we must do." said Haibara.

Heiji nodded. "Right."

Moments later after waiting for a while Conan and the Hakase returned. "Are you sure you don't need anymore help Hakase?" asked Conan.

Hakase seemed tired. "Yes Shinichi, please just take a break."

Heiji and Haibara then approached them. "Kudo-kun we need to talk." said Haibara.

Conan turned around. "Talk about what?" asked Conan.

"We'll explain later." said Haibara. She turned to Hakase. "Hakase if you don't mind we'd like to be left alone." she said.

Hakase nodded. "I understand." he said leaving the room.

Haibara turned back to Conan. "Come with us." Conan followed them to the couch. Conan sat down as Heiji and Haibara sat on the opposite side.

"Well what is it you want to talk about?" asked Conan.

"This concerns you Kudo-kun." said Haibara.

Conan looked rather shock. "Me?"

Haibara nodded. "Yes, we've been concerned about your behavior." she said. "We fear you have been suppressing your emotions."

Conan looked bothered. "I have no idea what you are talking about." said Conan.

Haibara stared at him. "Kudo-kun do you remember that day when the one you love was taken away from you?" asked Haibara.

Conan looked away. "It's nothing." he replied.

"Stop avoiding your problems Kudo-kun." said Haibara.

"I'm not avoiding anything." he denied.

Heiji spoke out. "Kudo the sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll get better." he pointed out.

Conan looked annoyed. "Leave me alone."

"Remember the one you lost." said Heiji.

_-Flashback-_

_Ran smiled then placed her hand on Conan's cheek. "Shinichi promise me one more thing."_

_"What is it?" Conan asked feeling the grip from her hand loosen._

_"Stay true to yourself Shinichi. I don't ever want you to change." her voice was growing faint. Her eyes were slowly closing, using the last of her strength . "Promise me never change." she said releasing her hand from Conan's cheek as her voice fades away. Her eyes eventually closed drifting into her eternal sleep._

_-End of Flashback-_

Conan's eyes widened. "Shut up."

"Remember the one who killed her." said Haibara.

_-Flashback-_

_"Gin looked perplexed. "Oh? Who's this?" asked Gin. "Wait isn't that the girl from the Mouri Detective agency." he noticed. "Well it seemed she saved me the trouble of killing her later." he smiled. "Such a foolish girl."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Conan clenched his fists. "Shut up."

"And remember who you are." said Haibara.

_-Flashback-_

_"I'd promise I protect everyone even if I must sacrifice my own life."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Conan placed his hands over his head. "SHUT UP!" he shouted in anger.

Heiji and Haibara stared at Conan with surprise. "I get it, I get it." said Conan. "Please just stop."

"I'm sorry Kudo-kun." Haibara apologized.

Conan reached into his pocket pulling out the locket Ran gave him. He opened it staring at the image. "Ran." he thought to himself.

Haibara stared at him. "Kudo-kun are you all right." she asked in concern.

Conan stood up. "No, I'm not alright." he replied. "I won't deny it any longer." Conan turned around. "Excuse me." he said walking away.

"Wait Kudo!" Heiji said about to follow him.

Haibara stopped him. "Don't." she told him.

Heiji turned to her looking confused. "But..."

"We've already accomplished our goal." she interrupted. "He needs to be left alone." Haibara stood up. "We've done all we could today, so check in tomorrow." she said walking away.

Heiji nodded. "Okay." He headed for the door. He opened the door then looked back feeling uneasy.

"Don't feel bad, this is all necessary for him to recover." Haibara explained.

Heiji turned back around. "I know." he said taking his leave.

Haibara sighed. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

**To be continued...**


	9. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Anger<span>

* * *

><p>Following the events that occurred yesterday Heiji returns to the Hakase's house. As he approaches the door he grabs onto the doorknob and pauses. Heiji was hesitant. He felt rather nervous then he sighed to relieve himself, but as he was about to enter he heard a loud noise. Followed with the noise he felt a tremor from the house.<p>

Heiji looked around anxiously. "What was that?" Heiji thought to himself. Heiji faced the door. Now he felt really nervous, he cautiously opened the door. He slowly opened it, peering into the house. Everything seemed normal, Heiji walked in carefully closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way into the center of the room.

A voice then spoke out. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Heiji quickly reacted and turned towards the voice. He saw Haibara seated in the kitchen having her morning coffee. Heiji sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only you."

"So how's Kudo today?" asked Heiji.

At that moment he heard that noise again followed with an aftershock.

Heiji jumped. "What the? What was that?" he asked frantically looking around.

Haibara took a sip from her from cup. "Not what, who."

Heiji turned to her looking astonished. "You mean..."

"Yep, it's Kudo-kun." she interrupted.

"What! How can a little boy like him make such an uproar?" he asked in shock.

"The Hakase made him special gloves that enhances the strength in his arms. I've seen how it works, the results are surprising." she explained.

Heiji still looked shocked. "Why would he make something like that for him?" he asked.

"It was under Kudo-kun's request." she said taking another sip from her cup. She put the cup back down. "Now that you think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to give him such power."

"Yeah, Kudo with that kind of power can lead to disaster." Heiji agreed. "Anyway, speaking of which where is that old man?" he asked.

"The Hakase left as soon as the chaos began." she replied taking a sip from her cup. "Can't say that I blame him."

Heiji looked around. "Exactly where is Kudo?" he asked.

"He's on the roof." she replied.

Heiji looked up. "The roof?"

There was a thud from above and bits of the ceiling crumpled off.

Heiji turned to Haibara. "What do we do this time?"

Haibara stood up. "We go up there and confront him." she said.

Heiji looked nervous. "We?" he questioned.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Haibara.

Heiji scratched the back of his head. "Well, shouldn't we leave him be and let him exhaust all his anger instead." he suggested.

Haibara sighed. "At this point he's become quite destructive, it would be dangerous if we leave him like this." she pointed out. "So stop being such a coward."

Heiji turned his head away showing a smug look in his face. "Hmph, I'm not afraid of him." Heiji started walking. "I've faced much more terrifying things than him." he said still looking smug.

Another loud thud from above occurred. Heiji froze erasing the smug look on his face.

Haibara smiled in amusement. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Heiji quickly pulled himself together. "No, not all." he replied trying to save his pride.

Haibara walked passed him. "Then let's get going then." she said.

Heiji was lost for a second then came to his senses. "Hey, wait up!." Heiji said following her.

Haibara and Heiji made their way upstairs to confront him. They stopped at the door that leads to the roof. Heiji slowly opened it peering through it. His eyes widen in surprise upon seeing the roof in such a state. Parts of the floor were cracked and other parts were missing pieces of concrete. He saw Conan with his gloves on panting heavily.

"My, my he sure can get carried away can he?" Haibara said, not looking surprised whatsoever.

Heiji immediately closed the door. "How do we do this again?" he asked.

"We go out there and calm him down." replied Haibara.

Heiji made a skeptical face. "You make it sound so easy." Heiji said sounding weary. Heiji let out a deep sigh. "How are you so calm?" he asked.

Haibara shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she replied. "Now enough stalling, let's get out there."

Heiji nodded. "Okay."

Heiji reopened the door and they both approached Conan. Conan had already knew they were there. "What do you want?" asked Conan.

"We're here to help you." said Heiji.

Conan turned away. "Again with this." complained Conan.

"Like it or not we're here to help" said Haibara.

"I don't need your help!" shouted Conan. Heiji and Haibara's eyes widen and continue to stare at the boy. "You both think you can help me. You think you can make things better, but you can't." Conan lowered his head. "Nothing can heal the emptiness in my heart."

Haibara felt a feeling of compassion. "Kudo-kun..."

Before she can say anything else Conan interrupted. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for any of this. All I ask is why. Why me, why her?"

Heiji then spoke out. "Listen Kudo, I can understand how you feel, but..."

"You don't understand me!" Conan blurted out suddenly. "You don't understand me at all Hattori."

"In order for you to understand how I feel right now, you would have to lose someone you truly love." Conan turned to Heiji. "For you that would be Kazuha isn't that right?"

Heiji looked slightly irritated. He clenched his fists to suppress his feelings.

Conan turned showing his back to him. "So, come back when she's nothing more than a dead corpse." Conan scoffed.

Heiji was outraged. "Hey! How dare you!" Heiji was not about to take that from him.

Before Heiji can make a move Haibara stopped him. "Let it go." she said.

Heiji stood there still feeling enraged. "But..."

Haibara interrupted. "He doesn't know any better. Don't take it personally." Haibara looked at Conan. "Like fire it grows, if you feed it burns. To stop it we let the flames burn itself out until it's nothing but ashes."

Heiji looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just don't argue with him. It will only make things worst." she explained.

Heiji sighed taking a step back. "Fine." he said returning his attention back to Conan.

Conan lowered his head. "She's gone because of me. I couldn't save her."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Kudo-kun. Your feelings are understandable, but you shouldn't blame yourself." said Haibara.

"No one understands what I'm going through right now."

"That's where you're wrong." said Haibara. "Are you forgetting about me?"

Conan raised his head then glanced over his shoulder feeling a sense of empathy.

"Remember I've lost someone I cared about. The only person I felt close to as a family."

Conan widened his eyes. He knew exactly who she was talking about.

_"Onee-chan"_

Conan was silent. He had remembered her and how she met her fate. Her life was taken away by the same person that took away the life of who he cared about.

_"Gin"_

The person responsible for the deaths of Haibara's sister and Ran. He will not forgive him for what he did. Conan seeks justice and waits patiently for him to make his next move.

"If you're going to blame someone, you can blame me." said Haibara.

Upon hearing that Conan grows calm and listens intently.

Haibara lowered her head. "It's pretty much my fault after all. It's my fault your body is in such a state. Perhaps if I were killed back then I wouldn't be a burden to you. You try to hide me from an organization that is constantly searching for me and once I was found other people were caught in the crossfire. It's all because of me that you lost her."

There was a short silence. Heiji and Haibara waited for him to say something.

"You're not to blame for this Haibara." said Conan.

Haibara looked rather shocked. "Why not?" she asked.

"I know you didn't have any bad intentions. You really didn't have much of a choice. We both have our shares of losses. I never blamed you for what's happened to me and you shouldn't either."

Haibara was focused on Conan. "Kudo-kun, you don't blame me?" she thought to herself.

Conan turned around showing a blank expression. "I appreciate you help." he said. Conan turned to Heiji. "Hattori, I'm sorry if I offended you ." he apologized. Conan turned away. "Now I'd like to be left alone now."

"Wait, we aren't done yet." said Heiji.

Haibara noticed something from him and smiled. "It seems we are." said Haibara.

Heiji turned her looking confused. "Huh?"

Haibara turned around and began walking away. "Let's go."

Heiji objected to this. "Now hold on a moment."

Haibara stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "We're done here. We don't want to make him angry again." Haibara continued walking. "Now come on."

Heiji took one last look at Conan then sighed. "Wait up." he said following her.

They closed the door to the roof and walked down the stairs. "Hey, was it okay to leave him like that?" asked Heiji.

"Don't worry, he's making progress." she replied. "I assume you'll check in tomorrow." said Haibara.

"Actually no, I have things to attend to tomorrow. So, are you going to be all right handling him alone?" he asked.

Haibara gave a confident smile. "I'll manage."

They reached the living room. "Well, I'm off." Heiji said making his way toward the exit. He opened the door. "Best of luck." he taking his leave.

Haibara took a seat on the couch. "The flames of anger have dyed out, and hopefully he has risen from the ashes."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

**To be continued...**


	10. Bargaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Bargaining<span>

* * *

><p>It was a late morning. Heiji had other plans to attend to, so Haibara has to deal with Conan alone. Haibara had awaken from her slumber and made her way to the living room. She yawned still looking half awake. She lazily looked around the room, and found that no one was around. "Hakase?" she called out. There was no answer. She assumed he went out.<p>

Haibara looked around trying to find a certain young detective, but was nowhere to be found. She tried checking the roof where he was last time. She made her way upstairs and opened the door to the roof. As she expected, she found him there. Conan was looking off the roof, taking in the surrounding scenery. Haibara approached from beside him. "Kudo-kun?"

Conan slowly turned to her. "Oh Haibara, it's you."

"What's the matter?" asked Haibara, sounding concerned.

Conan turned forward looking unsure of himself. "I question life sometimes."

Haibara looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Conan smirked. "We have no control over the world we live in. Everything doesn't happen the way you want it." Conan turned to Haibara. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Haibara didn't reply. She only stared at him.

Conan turned away. "I wish I could've saved Ran back then. I wish I could've at least done something to prevent her death."

Haibara closed her eyes. "Or perhaps it would've been better if I never met you."

Conan's eyes widen as he quickly turned his attention to Haibara.

Haibara reopened her eyes. "I've only been a burden to you. Ever since I became a part of your life I've only brought you misfortune. It would've been better for everyone if I had died instead of becoming who I am now." Haibara then lowered her head feeling guilty.

Conan walked closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "I've already told you, you're not to blame."

Haibara raised her head looking shocked. "Why do you keep saying that?" she asked. "If it weren't for me she wouldn't have to die. Because of me..."

"Enough." Conan interrupted. "I take all responsibility for all those around me. If anything bad happens to anyone then I'm responsible for it."

Haibara felt a sense of respect along with a sense of disbelief. "You can't do that. You can't shoulder all those burdens by yourself."

Conan released his hand from her shoulder showing a false smile. "If not me alone who else is there. We are quite limited in other choices." argued Conan.

Haibara stood there and listened to what he had to say.

"This is a role I bestowed upon myself and I plan to take it seriously."

"Even if you find it a bit much, I'll do everything in my power to keep everyone safe, so there won't be any repeats in mistakes." he said then reaching into his pocket.

Conan pulled out his locket and stared at it. "A mistake I can never let go."

Conan put the locket back in his pocket and turned to Haibara. He noticed that expression on her face. "You still find it absurd. What I am saying to you." Conan turned away. "That's fine. I kinda find it absurd as well, but it doesn't mean it can't be accomplished."

Haibara was silent. She continued staring at the boy. "Is that it?" she asked.

Conan turned an eye to her. "Hmm?"

"Is that your only reason, because of your own personal responsibility?" she asked. "I had a part in her death and you don't believe it's my fault. How can you say that?" she asked.

Conan smirked. "You are one of the people I am to protect, therefore you are a part of my responsibilities. I cannot blame you for that."

Haibara felt rather moved by his words.

Conan turned around. "I don't want you to blame yourself Haibara. It's not something I can just allow." he said walking passed her. "With that, I'll take my leave now."

Haibara turned to him. "It doesn't mean you should blame yourself." she thought to herself as she watches the boy leave her sight.

Haibara's cell phone then rang. She reached into her pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey!" It was Heiji. "So how is Kudo?" he asked.

Haibara looked rather confused. "I can't really say."

"Huh? Is it bad?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Well is it good?"

"I don't know." she repeated sounding unsure of herself.

Heiji sighed. "I see. Well anyways, I'll be returning tomorrow to help you out."

"Okay." she said then hanging up, putting the phone back in her pocket. She sighed then turned to look off the roof. "There you go again, trying to be self-righteous. At least that part of you is still the same." she said with a smile.

Conan was walking downstairs. He was still troubled, wondering about what life would've been like if she were still around. Of course he would still be Conan, but at least he would still enjoy her company. He still felt he was to blame and believed he could've done something to save her, but he couldn't think of anything he could've done to prevent her death.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **As you notice I'm going through the stages of grief. Just the five main ones though. Next chapter Conan will fall into a deep depression and will realize his loss and will begin to take the last step of recovery.**  
><strong>


	11. Depression that Calls for a Case Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Depression that Calls for a Case Part 1<span>

* * *

><p>The next morning at Hakase's house things were looking better for the young detective. Actually, that was too soon to be said. Because now Conan is at the point in which he has given up on everything. The boy sits on the couch staring at a blank television screen seeming motionless. Such a sad sight to see him in such a state. It's almost as if you can feel the negative aura emanating from him.<p>

Haibara and the Hakase watch him from afar as they have their morning coffee. "I'm worry about him Ai-kun." Hakase said.

"I'm worried too." Haibara said taking drink from her cup.

Hakase turned to Haibara. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Haibara placed the cup down. "I've done all I can. There's nothing I can do at the moment."

There was then a knock at the door. Haibara stood up, walking towards the door. She opened it to see Heiji. "Yo!" Heiji said, giving a small wave.

"So how is Kudo?" he asked entering the house.

Haibara closed the door. "See for yourself."

Heiji turned to where Conan was. He noticed his negative expression. "I see." Heiji turned to Haibara. "So? Do you have any ideas today?" asked Heiji, showing a snobbish smile.

Haibara shook her head. "No, none at all."

Heiji gave a satisfied smile. "Well I've got something."

"What is it?" Haibara asked almost sounding interested.

"While I was gone yesterday I spent the time looking for a case."

"A case? Haibara seemed interested for a moment, but then soon faded away. "Did you find one?" she asked.

Heiji nodded. "Yep." he replied with a grin.

Haibara had some doubts. "Do you think it will actually help him?"

"Of course. He's a detective, so the best way to cheer him up is with a case."

Haibara stared at him looking skeptical. "Really?" she said negatively.

Heiji's smile then disappeared. "What?"

Haibara folded her arms. "With that kind of logic how could it not work?" she said with sarcasm.

Heiji looked offended. "Well then do you have a better idea?"

Haibara didn't answer. She only looked away.

"I didn't think so." he said grinning in victory.

"So what's the case about?" asked Haibara.

"I'll explain on the way, but for now we need a ride." Heiji turned to the Hakase. "Hey! Old man you're not busy today are you?"

Hakase didn't appreciate that comment from him. "No, not really." he said faking a smile.

"Well then do you think can drive us somewhere?" Heiji asked.

"Sure." he replied. Hakase looked discouraged. "And just so you know I'm only 52 years old." he added.

Heiji grinned, laughing slightly. Heiji's smile then disappeared turning his head towards Conan. "Now we just need to bring him."

"Now how are you going to do that?" Haibara asked out of curiosity.

"I'll try to reason with him." Heiji said walking towards him. "If that doesn't work then I'll have to use force." he thought to himself. Heiji approached him. "Hey Kudo!" he called out. Conan didn't answer. Heiji scratched his head looking annoyed. "Geez...I guess there's no point in trying." Heiji then grabbed him placing him over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around him locking him tightly in place.

Conan didn't struggle at all. "Put me down Hattori." demanded Conan.

"Oh, so you can talk." Heiji smiled. "Sorry no can do." he said walking back to Haibara.

Heiji approached her. "Okay we're ready."

Haibara looked rather amused upon seeing him. "Come on Hakase let's go."

"Okay." said Hakase.

They all made their way to Hakase's Beetle. Heiji placed Conan in the car, he still didn't struggle. Heiji sat up in front, while Haibara sat in the back with Conan. Hakase started the car and began driving towards their destination. "So where to?" asked Hakase.

"It's out of town. I know the way, so I'll direct you." replied Heiji.

"Where did you find this case?" asked Haibara.

"Yesterday I stopped by the Detective Agency to find a case. But when I got there I saw Kogoro...well...passed out on his desk. There were many beer cans all over the place, it wasn't very clean."

"That's to be expected considering the one usually cleaning the place is no longer around." Haibara's eyes widen for a moment, realizing she had mentioned her. She glanced at Conan. She couldn't tell if he was upset with that, seeing how he already looks upset. Haibara looked out the window. _"At least you're not the only one dealing with grief."_ she thought to herself.

"Anyway, at that time a client walked in. Since Kogoro was out cold at the moment, I accepted the case for him."

"Who was the client?" asked Haibara.

Heiij placed his finger on his chin trying to remember. "Umm...some sort of publisher, I believe his name was Noboru Tanaka. He's well known for his works."

"May I ask what this case about?" she asked.

"Tanaka-san believes his wife is having an affair, so he requested me to look into this."

Haibara then sighed. "You'd think you find something more interesting. Something like a murder case is more like Kudo-kun's speciality."

Heiji looked slightly irritated. "At least I found something."

After driving for a while, they then entered a forest.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked.

"We're going to his manor. He told me it was around here."

Driving along the path they arrived at Tanaka's manor. It was not as big as expected, but it was fairly large. Walls surround the manor followed by the natural surroundings of the forest. There was large gate in their way, but then opened automatically due to their arrival. They drove in and parked themselves in front of the manor. They all exit the vehicle, well all except for Conan.

Heiji took notice and wasn't too happy about that. "Hey! Do I have to drag you out here!" he yelled sounding threatening.

The car door then opened. "That won't be necessary." Conan said stepping out of the car. "I'll humor you in your attempt to cheer me up." Heiji made a face upon hearing his comment, but then he decided just to ignore it.

They all made their way to the front door of the manor and rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened and then they saw a man dressed in a grey business suit. Due to his attire, it would be reasonable to say he was the butler.

The man bent over. "Welcome." he greeted.

"Uh...hello." Heiji said not expecting to be greeted like this.

The man stood erect. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hisashi Ichisada. You all must be here to see the master." He positioned his arms signaling them to enter. "Please come in, he has been expecting you." They all entered the manor.

He guided the others through a large hall. They then passed a room, which they had to guess was the living room due to the number of fancy furniture in the room. There they found three people seated. There was a man and two women. The well dressed man among the three then approached them. "Hey Ichisada. Who are these people?" he asked giving a light glare to everyone.

"They are special guests of your father."

The man looked at the Heiji and the others. "They don't look special."

Heiji looked slightly offended. _"Well, this one has an attitude."_ he thought to himself.

The butler faced Heiji and the others. "Allow me to introduce Katsu Tanaka, he is the son of the master."

Heiji stuck his hand out offering a hand shake. "Nice to meet you."

Katsu stared at his hand for a moment then accepted his kind offer. "The pleasure is all mine." he said showing a fake smile. They released each other hands, then one of the two women spoke. "What business do you have with my husband?"

Hisashi bowed his head. "I apologize madame, but that is confidential."

The woman then turned away pouting.

Hisashi turned back to the others. "That woman is the mistress. She is the step-wife of the master, Kamiko Kawasaki." he explained.

"Hmph." Kamiko turned her head away.

Heiji's eyes then widen as he turns his attention to her. _"Step-wife? Hmm..."_ Heiji thought, observing her from afar.

"And the other young lady is the master's daughter, Emiko Tanaka."

"Nice to meet you." said Emiko.

Katsu suddenly came up close to Heiji, observing him. Heiji felt a little uncomfortable. "Uh? What are you doing?"

"Hmm, judging from your skin tone you must be a foreign merchant seeking business with my father, am I right?"

Heiji gave a glare. _"This guy."_

Hakase and Haibara laughed a little.

"Now you listen here—"

Heiji was then interrupted by Hisashi. "Okay that's enough talking. The master awaits." he said walking away.

Hakase followed him, along with Conan and Haibara. Heiji looked at the direction they went then back at Katsu. He gave a glare at him, then followed the others. They continued walking until they reached the staircase. They walked up to the next floor, walking down another hall until they stopped at a door. Hisashi turned to face the others. "This is the master's study, he awaits your arrival." He then opened the door and entered.

"Your guests have arrived Noboru-sama."

Noboru turns to him. "Send them in."

Heiji and the others then enter the room.

"Thank you Hisashi, you may go."

Hisashi bowed. "Yes sir." He took his leave closing the door behind him.

"Please have a seat."

Heiji and the others sat down across from him.

"Nice to see you again Tanaka-san." said Heiji.

Noboru looked at everyone. "May I ask why you brought children with you?"

Heiji panicked, trying to think of a reason. "Well..uh...they're here as a cover, so your family wouldn't get suspicious." Heiji said hoping he would buy it.

Noboru nodded. "I see. Okay, now I'll get to the point." he said reaching into his coat pocket. He pulls out a photo and places it on the table in front of him. "This is my wife and this is some other man." Heiji picked it up to observe it. "I had someone spy on her and take photos of anything suspicious. From what the pictures show, it seems she is having an affair."

Heiji nodded. "It would seem that way." Heiji then turned an eye to Conan. He reached his arm out to him trying showing him the picture. "What do you think Ku...er I mean Conan?"

Conan stared at the picture and didn't respond. Heiji brought the picture back to himself. "Geez...nothing." he muttered to himself.

Heiji returned his attention to Noboru. "So, do you want me to look into this?" asked Heiji.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated." replied Noboru. "But for now you are my guests. He stood up. "You should all join us for dinner."

"Well that's really nice of you, but we couldn't." said Heiji.

"It's no problem at all, please join us." he insisted.

"Well...what about your wife?"

"You'll worry about that later, but for now make yourselves at home."

"But—"

Before Heiji can finish his sentence Noboru started walking towards the door and opened it. "Come."

Heiji and the others agreed to accept his offer and followed. They all left the study and made their way downstairs. There they came across Hisashi. "Hisashi, please prepare dinner for our guests." said Noboru.

Hisashi bowed. "Yes sir."

Noboru turned toward Heiji and the others. "Dinner will be ready soon, for now feel free to look around."

"Thank you." said Heiji. Noboru then left them alone.

Heiji sighed. "Good he's gone." He then turned an eye to Conan. He still looked depressed. Heiji scratched his head frantically in frustration. "Gah, this case isn't helping him at all."

"What did you expect?" asked Haibara. "You expected to cheer him up in a way that was illogical."

Heiji turned to her giving a glare. "What are you yapping about now?"

"You took this case in hopes it would cheer him up, just because he is a detective. Do you realize how absurd that is?"

"Well...I—"

Haibara interrupted him. "That is like saying a baker will feel better if he bakes pastries or perhaps having a fisherman fish." Haibara explained. Haibara then turned her head to Conan. "Wouldn't you agree Kudo-kun?" Conan turned away giving her a cold shoulder.

Heiji looked annoyed. "I get it."

"Then can we leave already?" she asked, growing tired of staying here.

"No, not yet. I still have to finish this case." he said, sounding as if he had lost all interest. "In the meantime, why don't we take a look around?" he suggested.

"Fine." Haibara said still not sounding interested.

They all began to take a tour around the manor. They had passed through a few rooms, and they all seemed so fancy. They then came across the same living room they were in before, but this time no one was there. "Let's all take a rest." Heiji suggested. Hakase and Haibara both nodded and took a seat. Just then Katsu entered. "Oh it's you all again."

Heiji didn't look to happy to see him. _"It's this guy again."_ he thought to himself.

Katsu turned to Heiji. "Hey foreign guy have you finished your business with my father yet?"

Heiji made a fist shaking in anger. "Listen you, I am not—"

Before he could finish his sentence Hisashi walked in. "Excuse me everyone, dinner is ready."

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Katsu said walking toward the dining room.

Heiji still looked at him in detest. They all then made their way to the dining room. There was a grand table at the center of the room along with a large chandelier hanging from above it. They could see Noboru with his wife and daughter already seated at the table. "Welcome, please have a seat." said Noboru. Heiji and the others took a seat.

Katsu then spoke. "Are you going to tell us who these people are father?" asked Katsu.

Norboru glared. "That is none of your concern."

Kamiko then joined the conversation. "Are you hiding something from us?"

Noboru suddenly stood up. "Maybe the question is are you hiding something from me!" he shouted. Everyone grew quiet. The mood in the room changed.

Haibara then turned to Hakase. "Not a very close family, are they?" she whispered.

Noboru sat back down and began eating. Everyone else did the same. After dinner Noboru immediately went straight to his study. Hisashi began clearing the table. Haibara walked around the room and noticed a picture on a table. She picked it up and saw a group of six people. There were two adults and four children. The picture looked really old, but some of the faces looked familiar. Heiji, Hakase and Conan then approached her. "What do you have there Ai-kun?" asked Hakase.

"It looks like an old photo." said Haibara.

Katsu and Emiko then approached her. "That's our family photo." said Emiko. Emiko knelt down pointing at the picture. "See that's me, that's my brother, my father, and my mother. This photo was taken 20 years ago when we were just kids."

"You all looked very happy back then." said Hakase.

Katsu smirked. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Things have changed since then."

Heiji noticed something about the picture. "Eh, this doesn't look like your mother."

"That was our real mother. She passed away a long time ago." said Emiko.

Heiji noticed another thing and pointed at the picture. "Who are these two kids?"

Emiko seemed hesitant. "Those were old friends of ours." She pointed to the little boy in the picture. "This is Masato Nishihara." She then moved her finger to the little girl. "And this is Hana Ikina."

"Where are they now?" Heiji asked.

Emiko was hesitant again. "Well...you see Hana—"

Katsu interrupted. "She's dead."

Heiji and the others looked shocked. "She's dead?" restated Haibara.

Emiko nodded. "That's right. About two years ago Hana used to visit us from time to time. She really liked writing, so she would write stories and would show them to my father." Emiko lowered her head. "But...one day... she committed suicide."

"What!" Heiji said in surprise. Haibara and the Hakase looked surprised as well, yet Conan still looked emotionless.

"Why did she commit suicide?" asked Heiji.

"We actually don't know. Some say she did it because she was extremely stressed. Other than that we have no idea." replied Emiko.

Heiji looked back at the picture. "Well what about the other one?"

"Masato? We actually don't know where he is now? We lost contact with him a long time ago."

"Oh, I see." Heiji said staring at the picture.

Hisashi then approached them. "Excuse me, what are you all doing?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just talking about this picture when we were kids." replied Emiko.

Hisashi's eyes widen for a moment, then he narrowed them. "I see." That was all he said. Then he just walked away.

Heiji turned to Emiko. "Where was Hisashi at that time?" asked Heiji.

"Hisashi actually wasn't with us at that time. He joined the family just a year ago." replied Emiko. Emiko took the picture from Haibara, placing it back on the table. "That's enough of that." she said. "It's getting late. You should all stay the night."

"No, no that's not necessary." said Heiji.

"It's no trouble at all. I know my father wouldn't mind." said Emiko.

"Well...uh..."

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms." Emiko began walking. Heiji and the others followed her. They all went up the stairs, then walked through a hallway. Emiko stopped at a door. "Here." she said opening the door. Heiji peered in. "It's a little small don't you think."

"Oh that's just for one of you." she said.

Heiji looked bewildered. "Huh?"

"We have enough rooms for each of you, so which of you will stay here?"

Heiji and the others looked back at one another and decided it would be the Hakase who will be taking the room. Emiko then led everyone else towards their rooms. After everyone got settled in their rooms they all began to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>-Later that Night-<em>

Haibara woke up in the middle of the night. Something was bothering her. She then got up and left the room. She walked along the dark hallway until she came across a door. She slowly opened it, peering into the room. She saw that Conan was still awake, standing by the window and staring at the moon. Haibara then entered and approached him. "Kudo-kun."

Conan glanced at her and said nothing.

"I worry about you Kudo-kun. Please let me help you."

Conan turned back to the window. "Haibara."

Haibara was shocked a little from actually hearing him say something.

"I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing you can do for me." he said.

"You don't know that yet. We are still trying to help you."

Conan lowered his head. "Please, just stop trying. I just want to be left alone."

Haibara placed her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to deal with this all alone Kudo-kun." Conan glanced over his shoulder. "You're always like that. You always face your problems by yourself, but you can't deal with this on your own."

Conan's eyes widen as he stares at Haibara. He had remembered that he was usually the one who was to comfort her, but now it's the other way around. He laughed at the thought of them switching roles.

"Please Kudo-kun just let me help you."

Conan then turned around to face Haibara. "Okay Haibara, I'll—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a sudden scream. Conan and Haibara's eyes widen from the scream. They immediately ran towards it. Heiji had awoken from his slumber as did the Hakase and quickly hurried to the source of the scream. As they run down the hallway, they cross paths with Katsu, Emiko, and Hisashi.

"What's happening?" asked Heiji.

"That's what we want to know." said Katsu.

"I think it came from that way." Hisashi said pointing at the direction of the study.

They walked down the hallway and see Kamiko seated on the floor in front of the door to the study. She looked terrified as if she had seen a ghost. Everyone then approached her.

"Madame what is wrong?" asked Hisashi.

Kamiko turns her head to the others, slowly raising her hand pointing into the study. "L-Look."

They all look into the study and they all gasp in horror upon seeing Noboru hung in the air slowly swaying.

"Father." Emiko said softly. "Father!" she yelled.

Heiji snapped out of his shock. "Quickly, someone help me get him down."

Hisashi volunteered to help Heiji. Hisashi held the corpse up as Heiji goes to get a chair. Heiji stepped onto the chair and untied the rope from the corpse's neck. They then gently placed the corpse down and Heiji checks for a pulse. "Quickly, call the police and an ambulance!" said Hisashi.

Katsu nodded and was about to go do just that.

"No, just call the police." said Heiji.

Katsu stopped and everyone suddenly turns their attention to him.

"Because he's already dead."

Everyone gasps upon hearing that from him. Katsu quickly goes to call the police.

Emiko steps forward. "No...no...it can't be. Father!" She calls out, about to run to his side.

"Stay back!" Heiji shouted. "No one touches the body."

Heiji stares at the corpse and observes it. _"Was it suicide?"_ he wondered. He noticed the rope marks around his neck are far too deep to be caused just by hanging himself. Apparently he had been strangled to death. There was no doubt about it, this was a murder.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** A case of murder huh? Wonder who did it. I really don't like writing these kinds of stories, mainly because I have to make up names, backgrounds, motives, etc. I suppose it's fine though. Feel free to tell me what you think.


	12. Depression that Calls for a Case Part 2

**A/N: **This chapter will conclude the case and of course reveal the culprit. This chapter is by far the longest chapter I ever updated. Perhaps I should've split it into two, but oh well. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Depression that Calls for a Case Part 2<span>

* * *

><p>The murder that occurred in this manor had really changed the mood. Heiji had instructed everyone to stay in the dining room until the police had arrived. Everyone was seated at the dining table, while he was leaning against the wall beside the exit. As they wait for the police Heiji was constantly observing everyone. <em>"Who is the culprit?"<em> he thought to himself. Kamiko didn't seem to be bothered about her husband's death, she only sat there with her arms folded and her eyes closed. Katsu was seated beside Emiko, trying to comfort her as she breaks down in tears. Hisashi sat with his head lowered, showing a blank expression. It could have been anyone. Not all the motives were clear, he had hoped it will all be revealed when the police arrive.

Heiji turned an eye to Conan and squinted his eyes, still thinking about the possibilities. _"Kudo, this case has just been kicked up a notch, I hope you will be able to make use of it and do what you do best."_

In his moments of thoughts, the sounds of sirens could be heard closing in on the manor. Everyone looked rather nervous, it was difficult to discern their reactions amongst the four. There was then a knock at the door and Hisashi stood up. "I'll get it."

Heiji stepped in the way. "No, I'll do it."

Hisashi showed a sincere smile. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." Heiji stared at him for a moment, feeling he could trust him. Heiji then nodded. "Okay."

He walked passed Heiji, and made his way towards the door. Hisashi opened the door and saw the police officers and inspector Yamamura. "We are the Gunma police. May we come in?"

Hisashi stepped out of the way. "Please do."

Hisashi led Inspector Yamamura and the officers to the dining room. As he enters the room, Yamamura looked a little surprised. "Uh? What are you guys doing here?"

Haibara looked at him. "Oh great, it's him." she said showing little enthusiasm.

Heiji approached Inspector Yamamura and spoke to him softly, so the others wouldn't hear him. "Well you see, I had accepted a case from the murdered victim about his wife having an affair, so I brought along the Hakase and the kids." explained Heiji.

Yamamura looked confused. "Murder?"

Heiji nodded. "That's right, the deceased Noboru Tanaka was murdered." Heiji looked toward the others. "And it's most likely one of them."

Yamamura sighed deeply. "Geez...what's with all of you? Everywhere you go people die, is that some sort of coincidence or something?"

After a few seconds of complaining he then became serious. "Okay then, where is the body?"

"It's upstairs in his study." interrupted Hisashi. Heiji and Yamamura turned to him, they hadn't notice he was there, apparently he had been listening in on the conversation.

"I can show you the way." said Hisashi.

"Umm...okay." Yamamura faced the other police officers. "Get the forensics and follow this man to where the body is." he ordered. The officers nodded and immediately carried out the order.

He turned back to face the suspects. "In the meantime, I'll collect statements from everyone."

Yamamura walked toward the others who were seated at the table. "Alright everyone, I am Inspector Yamamura from the Gunma Police. I'm going to need to hear your relation toward the deceased."

"Why should we tell you that?" asked Kamiko. "My husband killed himself, there's no reason to suspect any of us."

Yamamura seemed nervous. "Oh well...you see..."

"That's where you are wrong." interrupted Heiji.

All eyes were then focused on Heiji. "Tanaka-san did not commit suicide, he was murdered."

Kamiko looked shocked as did Katsu and Emiko. "What are you saying?"

"There was no sign of any force entry, so that could only mean someone from the inside killed him."

Heiji pointed towards the three. "One of you killed Noboru Tanaka."

Katsu stood up enraged at his accusation. "That's nonsense! You can't just go and accuse people like that!"

Katsu was shaking in anger, he seemed quite offended. "Besides, how do we know that you weren't the one who killed my father?"

"That's because I am the great detective of the West, Hattori Heiji." He spoke as if he had great authority.

The three of them looked surprised. "I've heard of you, your that famous detective from Osaka aren't you?" asked Katsu.

"That's right, the reason I came here is because I had accepted a case from your father concerning your mother's recent affairs."

Katsu and Emiko's eyes widened as they turn to Kamiko. "Is this true mother?" asked Emiko.

Kamiko turned away. "Even if it was, what do you care?"

Katsu smirked. "Well, I guess you couldn't hide it from him any longer, so you decided to kill him off."

Kamiko turned to Katsu looking angry. "Are you accusing me?"

"Well, you were the one who found the body in the first place, so it would seem you are the most likely one."

Kamiko was feeling angered, but then quickly calmed down. "Well, what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Katsu.

"If I recalled he had ruined your love life, isn't that right?"

Katsu's eyes widen and he begins to clench his fists.

"He didn't allow you to marry the one you loved and I believed he went as far as to threaten her to stay away from you."

Katsu gritted his teeth, then took a deep breath. "It's true, I truly hated him for what he did, but that has nothing to do with this."

Kamiko laughed a little. "You weren't always very close to your father. I doubt he even liked you at all, since you're so worthless."

Katsu snapped. "Why you!"

He was about to flip out on her, but then Emiko attempted to restrain him.

"No, don't do it brother."

"Let me go! I'm going to kill her!"

Kamiko laughed placing her hand over her mouth. "Haven't you killed enough for one night."

Katsu was even more aggravated. "Damn you!" He started throwing punches as his sister holds him back.

"Hey! Calm down!" demanded Yamamura.

He didn't listen, he was full of rage and couldn't be stopped.

"Brother please stop! Mother taught you better than this!"

Suddenly he stopped upon hearing her sister say that. He had calmed down and said nothing more.

Emiko placed her hand on his shoulder. "Mother loved us very much, she wouldn't want us to turn against each other."

Katsu nodded. "You're right."

"And what about you Emiko?" said Kamiko.

Emiko turned to her looking bewildered. "Me?"

"Don't play innocent. I know full well that you wanted to be an actress, but your father didn't approve of your career choice. He wanted you to be a writer instead. You were devastated that he crushed your dreams, so you killed him."

Emiko stepped back. "No...that's not true."

"Don't think we'll fall for your little act. I know the kind of person you really are."

"I loved my father, I would never—"

"You would never kill him, is that what you were going to say?" interrupted Kamiko. "You killed him, just admit it."

Emiko drops to her knees placing her hands over her head. "Stop it!" she yelled.

Katsu kneeled down to comfort her. "Emiko!" He then glared at Kamiko. "You can put me down all you like, but if you hurt my sister then that's crossing the line." Katsu stood up, looking as if he was going to lose it again.

"That's enough!" Heiji shouted out.

Katsu and Kamiko turned their attention to Heiji. "There's no point in accusing one another. So, if you would all please cooperate we'll solve this quickly."

Yamamura then stepped into the conversation. "Ahem. Okay, we're going to need to interrogate each of you individually."

"Now if I can—"

"Yamamura-keibu!" An officer interrupted. Yamamura turned to him. "What?"

"We have already moved the body out of the study. Would you like to investigate the scene of the crime?"

Yamamura nodded. "Okay, I'll be right there." he turned back to face the others. "Sorry, I...have to go." Yamamura then left the dining room.

Heiji looked back at the three suspects. "Would you all be so kind to take a seat?"

Kamiko went to take a seat. Katsu raised her sister up from the floor and then they both took their seats. Heiji went to join the others and took a seat as well. He went into thought, this case didn't seem so complicated. Because it was so simple, it made it very difficult. There was no evidence left behind in the crime scene. The murder weapon was the rope wrapped around his neck, but had no fingerprints on it. He looked toward the suspects again, anyone of them could've done it. Heiji then realized there was one more suspect missing. It was Hisashi, he still hadn't returned yet.

Heiji hadn't received any information on him yet. He decided to get some answers. "Say, what do you all know about Hisashi?"

"Hisashi?" Katsu sounded hesitant. "Well...to be honest I really don't know."

"Really? Does anyone else know anything?" Heiji asked constantly turning his head left and right.

Kamiko and Emiko shook their heads. Apparently, no one knew anything about him. "How is it that none of you know nothing about him?"

Katsu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he really hasn't been here that long. Since it was just last year he had arrived to our front door seeking a job as a butler, we really didn't make an effort to get to know him?"

Heiji went into his thinking pose. Hisashi's past is still a mystery, this had him interested. In his moments of thoughts Hisashi had then returned.

"Excuse me for my absence." he said giving a bow.

Heiji needed answers from him. "Hey, Hisashi." he called out.

"Hmm...what is it?"

"May I ask how you are related to Tanaka-san?"

Hisashi looked calm, he didn't seemed bothered with his question at all. "Well, I'm not blood-related to him in anyway. I'm really just here to work for him."

"May I ask you about your past then?"

"I don't think that's something you need to know. It really doesn't have anything to do with the situation we're in."

Hisashi wasn't answering his questions like he had hoped. Heiji still didn't know anything about him.

"Is that all you have to ask?" asked Hisashi.

Heiji nodded. "Yes, thank you for your cooperation."

"Anytime." Hisashi went to take a seat with the others.

There wasn't enough clues, he needed to find more. Heiji then approached Haibara and the others. "Hey, would you all mind looking for some clues with me?"

Haibara yawned. "I'm too tired." she complained.

"Well I can understand you're all tired, but I'm going to need your help in this."

Haibara sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, we're going to search the house for clues. I'll go with the Hakase and you'll go with Kudo."

Haibara looked annoyed to be paired up with Conan. "Why do I have to go with him?" she complained.

Heiji grinned. "I believe you would be the best person to help him right now."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Haibara asked sounding confused.

"Just trust me on this."

Haibara nodded. "Okay fine, I'll go with him."

They all split into separate groups and begin to search the house. Conan and Haibara began their search upstairs, they walk along the hallway and enter a room. They observed the room to see who it belonged to. There were pictures of Katsu in the room along with the rest of the family, so it would be best to assume that this room was Katsu's. Haibara searched every part of the room, but found nothing. She then looked back at Conan, she could see he wasn't really into this. She guessed the moment was gone, so he returned to being a mope.

Haibara approached him. "Hey Kudo-kun, are you all right?"

He slowly turned to her. "I'm sorry, I should be helping you shouldn't I?" said Conan.

"Well it's fine, but—"

"I think it would be better if we split up." Conan interrupted as he walks out the door.

Haibara watched him as he leaves. "The pain you are feeling now, was something I had felt before. I can relate to your pain, and I can tell what you are going through. Because of this, you must return to us."

Conan went to look for clues on his own. As he walks further down the hallway he enters another room.

The room he entered was really plain. He noticed there weren't any pictures at all in here. He wondered who's room this belonged to. Actually, he really didn't care. Nothing mattered to him at all at the moment. He wondered what was the point of living any longer. He was already dead inside, nothing more than an empty shell. Just then, Conan heard someone enter from behind him. He quickly turned around to see that it was only Hisashi.

"Hmm? What are doing in my room little boy?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't know this was your room."

"It's all right."

"I'll just go now." Conan said about to take his leave.

Before Conan left Hisashi grabbed onto his shoulder. "Hold on a moment." Conan then stopped and looked at him.

Hisashi kneeled down to face me. "What's bothering you?"

Conan looked surprised. "What are you talking about? There's nothing bothering me."

Hisashi smiled. "There's no point trying to lie to me, I can tell that you're upset."

Conan turned his head away. "Well, there is something bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Talking about it will make you feel better. So come on let's hear it."

Conan was hesitant. He really didn't want to talk about it. "I...lost something very important me."

"Something? You mean someone right?"

Conan nodded. "Uhmm."

Hisashi's smile grew slightly larger. "I can understand where you are coming from."

Conan turned to him looking confused. "Huh?"

Hisashi looked up. "You know, a long time ago when I was a child, I used to be like you. I had just lost my mother and it left a deep scar in my heart. After her death, pretty much every single day I would mourn and cry for her. I believed I would've been like that for the rest of my life, but there was one girl that helped me get over my grief."

He looked back at Conan. "Do you know what she did?"

Conan shook his head.

"She told me something, something that helped get me back up on my feet. I shouldn't keep dwelling in the past, but instead look into the future. "Always keep moving, never stop, never turn back, only move forward." were her exact words."

Hisashi closed his eyes. "I was lucky to have such a great friend back then."

He reopened his eyes and stared at Conan. "Do you have friends that help you?"

Conan's eyes widened. He had realized he did have friends that were trying to help him, but he only rejected the offers. He didn't want their help, he wanted no part of it.

"Judging from your expression, I guess that would be a yes."

Hisashi stood up and turned to face the door. "You know boy, your friends worry about you and they only want to help. You should take them up on their offer. You never know, perhaps one day you won't ever see them again." After saying that he exits the room and leaves Conan looking bewildered.

Conan was left alone with his thoughts. _"Always keep moving, never stop, never turn back, only move forward."_ Those words actually had an effect on him. Perhaps it was time to let go of the past and finally seek a better future. That's right a better future for himself and everyone, he was pretty sure that's what she would've wanted for him.

Conan then heard someone else approaching from the door. He turned to see Haibara. "There you are Kudo-kun. You really shouldn't wander off."

For the first time in so long Conan actually smiled. Haibara was surprised upon seeing this. "K-Kudo-kun?"

Conan stared at Haibara showing his smile. "Thank you Haibara. Thank you for everything you've done." He began walking and passed right through her. "Now, it's about time I solve this case."

Haibara's eyes widen as she watches him leave. "Could it be?" She then smiles. "Well, looks like he's finally back."

Conan makes his way to the study and when he arrives he sees the Gunma police officers about leave the study. It would appear that they were just finishing up. As they all leave, Conan found this as an opportunity to actually find something, so he enters the study. He investigates the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Well, if anything was left out in plain sight the police would've already taken it, so he decides to look in places that are well hidden. Conan continued scanning the room. What sticks out to him would be his desk and the bookshelves behind it.

Conan walked toward the desk. He tried opening every single drawer, but only one he wasn't able to open. Apparently it was locked, it had him wondering on what was so important inside. He takes another look around to find the key to open the drawer. He browses through the many books on the shelves in hopes of finding something. Amongst the large collection one book caught his attention. Conan removed the book from the shelf and read the cover.

_"Family Memoirs."_

He opens it seeing that the book was filled with many pictures of the Tanaka family. As he flips through the pages, he stops at one page. It had the exact same picture as the one in the dining room. He observes the picture and what caught his attention was a little boy in it. He found the boy quite familiar, he believed his name was Masato Nishihara.

In his moments of thought Conan then notices a strange indentation sticking out from under the picture. He removes picture from the page and finds the key he was looking for. After taking the key, Conan closes the book and goes to the desk to unlock the dresser. With a turn of the key, the drawer opened with no complications. Inside he found two things, one that looked to be a journal, and the other that seemed to be a story of some sort. He noticed the story didn't have a title, aside from he was more interested on the journal. He opened the journal to see what was written in it.

After moments of reading, he had skimmed through the journal and is surprised on what he finds out. As he continues to read from page to page Conan's eyes begin to grow wider as he reads more and more of it. With a sudden close of the journal, Conan only stood there. All the pieces have come together and he now knows who the murder is. He had really hoped it wouldn't be that person, but the truth knows no lies. With that Conan leaves the study, taking the objects with him and makes his way to the dining room.

In the dining room the four suspects are seated while Inspector Yamamura had just returned. Heiji and the Hakase were there as well, apparently they hadn't found anything useful. Haibara had soon arrived and stood beside them.

Heiji bent over to her. "Hey, did you find anything?" he asked.

"Not really but..." Haibara paused as she stares off.

"But what?"

Haibara smiled in confidence. "You'll see."

Heiji stood up straight showing a confused expression and then notices someone was missing. "Hey, where's Kudo?"

"He's around." replied Haibara.

Heiji was annoyed with her answer._ "Can't you just give me a straight forward answer."_ he thought to himself.

Yamamura was then about to conclude this case. "Okay, we haven't made much progress. So far the prime suspect right now is Kawasaki-san."

"You can't seriously believe I killed him!" Kamiko blurted out.

"Heh, it was pretty obvious that she killed him." scoffed Katsu.

Emiko turned to her brother. "What are you saying Katsu? She's still our mother." she said with discontent.

"She's not our mother, she's just some woman my father remarried in attempt to replace her. No one can replace our real mother." he argued.

"But...she's still family." Emiko said hesitantly.

"We haven't been a family ever since our real mother died. Everything started to fall apart from there."

Emiko turned away looking depressed. Katsu took notice and tried to cheer her up. "Don't take it the wrong way Emiko. You're still family to me."

Yamamura then approached Kamiko. "All right then, Kawasaki-san we're going to need you to come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you have some proper evidence." Kamiko turned away, refusing to move from her seat.

Heiji was feeling quite useless. He knew it wasn't her, but he didn't know how to prove it. Heiji started shaking in frustration.

"Calm yourself." said Haibara.

Heiji turned to her. "Huh?"

"This case will be solved, so don't worry about it." she said showing a calm expression.

Yamamura was beginning to grow impatient. "Come now Kawasaki-san, we need to go."

Kamiko still didn't budge. "I already told you I didn't do it."

"I'm sorry but—"

_"The murderer is not her Yamamura-keibu."_

A voice had interrupted the conversation and was heard by everyone. All eyes turn toward the voice. Conan had just returned and entered the dining room.

_"Kudo!" _Heiji thought to himself._  
><em>

_"About time you showed up Kudo-kun." _she thought to herself.

Conan steps forward looking confident as ever. "She's not the murderer."

Yamamura looked skeptical. "Eh? How would you know that?"

"Because I know who the real murderer is."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and await further explanation.

"Who is it?" asked Yamamura.

Conan raised his hand in the air, sticking out his index finger. He slowly lowered his arm to point at the culprit. "It's you." Everyone turns to who he was pointing at and were shocked to see who it was. "Hisashi Ichisada."

Hisashi's calm expression had changed and begins to grow nervous.

Katsu turns to Conan. "That's ridiculous, he would never kill my father." he said in doubt.

Conan started walking toward Hisashi. "You're right Hisashi Ichisada would never do that..." After saying that everyone looked bewildered. Conan stopped right in front of the nervous Hisashi. Conan stared at him as he begins to sweat. Hisashi feared he knew the truth about him. "...but Masato Nishihara would."

Everyone looked confused. Hisashi's eyes widened. He lowered his head and didn't move.

Katsu turns to look at Hisashi. "Masato?"

Katsu squints his eyes to get a better look at him and then he realized something. "Unngh...could it be?" Katsu begins to slowly approach the immobilized Hisashi. Katsu approached him and takes a closer look. "Is that you Masato?" asked Katsu.

Hisashi takes a deep breath and slowly raises his head showing a calm expression. "Yes, I am Masato Nishihara."

Gasps can be heard from everyone in the room, they were all shocked. Emiko then stepped forward and approached him. "Masato...did you kill our father?"

Masato was hesitant, but still replied to her. "Yes."

Emiko didn't understand. "Why?" she asked. "You always liked him when we were kids, so why would you kill him?"

Masato looked away. "I did like him, but that was before I realized what a monster he really was."

"Don't you see, I killed him because he had killed someone important to all of us."

"All of us? Who would that be?" asked Katsu.

"Your father killed our friend Hana Ikina."

Katsu and Emiko were shocked. They didn't want to believe him. "No that's not true, she committed suicide." argued Emiko.

Masato laughed. "Yeah she did..." Masato then clenched his fists. "...but your father made her do it!"

"What do you mean?" Emiko asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

Masato took a deep breath, getting ready to clarify. "A few months ago, I was bringing your father some drinks in his study. He kept wanting more and pretty soon he was really drunk. He started telling me things and that was when I heard the truth about her death from him."

Masato gritted his teeth, shaking with anger. "And do you know what he told me!"

"On the day of her death, before she killed herself. She was going to present a story, she had been working on for months to your father. He did something horrible that day that drove her to death."

_-Flashback-_

_Hana had entered Noboru's study. Noboru was seated at his desk as Hana begins to approach her._

_Hana smiled with confidence. "Here you go Tanaka-san." she said handing him her story._

_Noboru took it and began reading it. "Hmm..." After a few minutes of skimming through it, she turns and faces Hana._

_"Do you know what I think of this?" asked Noboru._

_Hana shook her head. "No, what do you think of it?"_

_Noboru reached into the drawers of his desk and pulled out a lighter. He placed her story right above the lighter. "This is what I think of it." After saying that he lighted it and the papers were set aflame._

_"Uh!" Hana was shocked at the sight of it._

_He then threw it in the wastebasket beside the desk as it continues to burn._

_Hana knelt down beside it and slowly looks back at Noboru. "W-Why?"_

_Noboru stood up. "That story was garbage! I've read better things in newspapers!"_

_Hana lowered her head in shame and didn't say anything._

_"Don't worry though I'm sure you'll do better next time or perhaps even later than that."_

_He then left his study laughing loudly. Hana was left alone beside the burning wastebasket, as it burns away at her story and her spirit._

_-End of Flashback-_

"He burned it! That bastard burned it! He not only destroyed the paper she had worked hard on for months, but he also destroyed her dreams!"

Masato brought his fist to his chest, pressing it against it. "I still kept in touch with Hana, so she would call me from time to time. On that day, I received the last phone call I would ever hear from her."

_-Flashback-_

_Masato was at work, and that's when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello."_

_"Masato?" The voice was soft._

_"Uh? Is that you Hana?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What is it?"_

_She was hesitant. "...Well, I just wanted to tell you something before I go."_

_Masato looked confused. "Huh? Are you going somewhere?"_

_"Yes, I'm leaving."_

_"W-Wait what?"_

_"I love you Masato..."_

_Masato was shocked. He couldn't say anything._

_"Good-bye Masato." she then hung up._

_"Wait Hana!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I went to her place after work that day, and the door was unlocked. When I entered I found that Hana had hung herself in the air. You couldn't imagine the expression on my face. I quickly got her down, but she was already long dead. I was heartbroken, she was my closest friend. I believed we were going to be together one day, but now it's never going to happen!"

"I wanted to find out the truth behind her death, so that was when I decided to work at the manor to find out what really happened. After I did, I wanted revenge, so I killed that heartless monster!"

Masato had then calmed down. "So there you go, that was my motive."

There was silence. Everyone didn't know what to say.

Masato lowered his head. "She didn't deserve to die like that, she was a good person. That monster didn't even feel sorry for her."

"That's where you're wrong Nishihara-san." Conan objected.

Everyone then focused their attention to Conan, especially Masato. "What?"

"Tanaka-san was sorry for her and he had knew who you really were this whole time."

Masato was angered. "That's a lie!"

"Here, I'll prove it to you." Conan said showing him the journal.

Masato had calmed back down. "W-What is that?"

"This is Tanaka-san's personal journal. His thoughts are all recorded in here. Allow me to read it to you and then you'll know the truth." Conan then opened the journal and began reading aloud.

_Entry #206_

_"A man had arrived to my manor looking for job as a butler. I had recognized this man, last time I saw him he was just a small boy. Though I knew who he was he had told me his name was Hisashi Ichisada. It had me wondering, why did he change his name? Could it be, it was because of her? I agreed to accept his application and took him in as my butler. In time, I will discover what he truly wants."_

Conan turns a few pages and reads out another entry.

_Entry #225_

_"I have finally figured out what he wants. There was no doubt, he blamed me for her death and he was trying to find out the truth from me. Oh, how I wish I could have taken it all back. I never meant for her to take it to that point. He must really hate me, can't say that I blame him. I will remake that story I destroyed, though it can never replace the original, it's the least I can do."_

Conan turns the pages to the latest entry.

_Entry #312_

_"It took many months, but I had finally finished remaking the story. Although it will never be great as the original, I just hope he will accept my apology. Now I just need to find the right moment to confront him. Lately though, I've been feeling quite leery of him. I fear I don't have long for this world. It's all right though, if that is what he wants, I will not stop him. I just hope even in death he can find it in his heart to forgive me. Masato Nishihara, I'm sorry for everything, I just want your forgiveness."_

With that Conan closes the journal. "Now do you see Nishihara-san? He was sorry and he wanted your forgiveness. He even went through the trouble of remaking the story he destroyed." Conan handed him the remade story.

Everyone was silent, they all stared at Masato, waiting for his reply. Masato then grins widely. "Heh, that old man has to be a fool if he believed I'll ever forgive him."

Everyone was shocked at his reaction. "It doesn't change a thing, it still won't bring her back to me."

Inspector Yamamura then approached him. "Alright, you're coming with us to the station."

"No." Masato said softly.

"Eh? What was that?" asked Yamamura.

"I said no." he repeated. "I'm afraid I won't be going anywhere with you." he dropped the remade story in his hands then reached into his pocket pulling out a small vial.

Heiji knew what he was going to do. "Don't do it Nishihara-san!"

Masato distanced himself from everyone. "It's too late! I'm going to consume this poison and I'm going to be with Hana for all eternity." Masato removed the cork in the vial, preparing himself to drink it.

"Is that what you're really going to do?" asked Conan.

Masato paused, then looked at Conan. "What are you talking about?"

"So, you're just going to throw away your life just like that. How pitiful."

"Shut up! What do you know!"

"I know enough, to know that what you're doing is wrong. Look at yourself Nishihara-san, look at what you become."

Masato took a moment to observe his situation.

"Now would Hana approve of what you are doing right now."

Masato's eyes widened and he didn't move.

"She was that little girl that helped you back then wasn't she?"

Masato then began reminiscing about his past.

_-Flashback-_

_Twenty years ago in the yard of the Tanaka manor, Masato was hiding behind the shrubs as he cries himself away._

_"Masato-kun!" He could hear a little girls voice._

_"Masato-kun where are you?" He continued to ignore it._

_The little girl then moved through the shrubs and had found him. "There you are Masato-kun."_

_Masato turned away, so she wouldn't see him crying. The little girl then moved closer to him. "Are you okay Masato-kun?"_

_He didn't reply, he only continued crying._

_"Masato-kun, please stop crying."_

_"I want to be alone." said Masato._

_The little girl placed her hand over his shoulder. "Are you still bothered about what happened to your mother?"_

_Masato didn't answer, but it seemed clear._

_She released her grip from his shoulder. "You know Masato, it's been weeks now since that incident. How long are you going to be bothered by it?"_

_Masato lowered his head and he didn't reply._

_She kneeled down right in front of him. "Listen Masato, don't let yourself be bothered by something that happened in the past. I know you're hurt about losing a loved one, but it doesn't mean you should blame yourself for it. If you really loved that person, you wouldn't want them to see you like this would you?"_

_Masato raised his head and stared at the girl. He felt moved by what she was saying._

_"So, instead of worrying about the past, think to the future. The future holds many possibilities Masato, isn't it about time you moved on."_

_The little girl smiled. "Always keep moving, never stop, never turn back, only move forward."_

_Masato gazes at the little girl. The combination of those words and her sweet smile actually made him smile. Masato wipes away his tears and looks at the little girl with a smile._

_"Thank you Hana-chan."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Masato comes to his senses and takes another look at himself. "Wh-What have I become?" He then drops to his knees. He drops the vial and holds himself up with his hands. Tears then began to run from his eyes. "Hana, I'm sorry."

As Conan watches the police take away the broken man, he sees that person as himself. He was just like him, except the fact that he had lost not only one, but two loved ones in his life. Conan didn't want to lose another, he will not allow that to happen. It was time to look into the future and finally move on with life. Masato had made a great mistake in his life. Conan didn't want to become like him. Still, Conan felt like he should thank him, if it wasn't for him, then he probably wouldn't have taken the last step of recovery.

As the police take Masato to the police car he takes one last look at the manor and turns away. Conan watches the police leave with Masato as he gets farther and farther away. He can't help but wonder if he had heard those words himself from anyone else, from anyone at all, then perhaps this would've all been averted.

_"Always keep moving, never stop, never turn back, only move forward."_

Conan looks to his friends and would like to thank them for all they've done for him. He felt lucky to have such friends, he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. He will protect them, so there won't be any repeats in mistakes. As the sun begins to rise it symbolizes a new day, with new possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **This chapter was quite long wasn't it? If you would be so kind to tell me what you think, it would be most appreciated. Next chapter will be the final stage of grief and then the story will continue from there.**  
><strong>


	13. Acceptance

**A/N:** I feel mind blocked. Lately I've found it hard to think of anything. I don't know if it's because of my lack of interest or motivation, but I find it really annoying. I hope it will pass soon.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Acceptance<span>

* * *

><p>After the rejection of denial, the contemplation of bargaining, the explosion of anger, and the sorrow of depression, comes the final stage of acceptance. On this early morning the sky is clouded and the streets are clear. Soon the sky darkens and it begins to rain.<p>

Footsteps could be heard along with the pitter-patter of water hitting the sidewalk. From the mists of the rain Conan walked through it unfettered. Although he was drenched from his head to the waist down, it didn't bother him for he had other things in mind.

He walked further down the sidewalk and then came to a stop beside a cemetery. He slowly turned his head towards it, showing a plain expression. He was hesitant for a moment, but then walked in shortly after. As he moves through the many graves he stops at a particular one. He stands in front of it, staring at it with intent. He felt nostalgic as drops of water trickled from his hair, but then he smiled.

"Ran, it's me."

Conan let out a long breath. "Normally, I wouldn't come to see you like this." He looked away. "The pain...would've been just too unbearable."

He turned back and grinned. "But everything's fine now."

His grin quickly disappeared. "Although, I can still never forgive myself for not being able to save you."

"Your fate has been decided in a way I could never accept." Conan squinted his eyes. "Because...of that person, because of him."

Conan started shaking and clenched his fists. It seemed like he was about to let out all his frustration in one loud cry. In order to contain his anger Conan took a deep breath, then closed his eyes. "No."

He shook his head. "I won't let my anger get the best of me, not again."

Conan opened his eyes and stared at the grave. "I've already come this far. I can't go back now."

"Ran, I've always thought of you as more than a friend. I had believed that one day we would be together, but it's clear that could never happen now."

Conan reached into his jacket and pulled out his locket. He opened it and stared at the picture. "Ever since our childhood we had always shared a special bond."

Conan smiled. "Those were the days."

He laughed a little. "Listen to me, babbling on what happened a long time ago." Conan put the locket away back into his pocket.

Conan knelt down in front of her grave. "I'll never forget the things we've been through. I'll always cherish those memories we shared, but it's about time for me to move on with my life."

He blinked. "I'm sure that's what you would've wanted for me."

Conan suddenly stopped feeling the raindrops, but he could still see that it hadn't stopped raining. He looked up to see that an umbrella was held above him. He then turned around to see who was holding it and to his surprise he saw...

"H-Haibara?"

"My, my, just look at you. You're all wet."

Conan stood up then looked at her with a smile. He was actually happy to see her. "But now you're getting wet."

She didn't seem to really care. "Don't worry about that. Now, can you tell me what you are doing here in this weather?"

Conan looked back at the grave. "Isn't it obvious?"

Haibara walked over and stood beside him. "Don't tell me you're still mourning over her?"

He shook his head. "No, quite the opposite."

Conan closed his eyes. "I've already accepted the reality of her passing. There's no use mourning any further. She's gone forever and there's nothing I can do about it."

He reopened his eyes. "Fate has such a cruel way of making decisions."

"Well, what are going to do about it Kudo-kun?"

He smirked. "There is nothing I can do to change that, nothing at all."

The rain had stopped and the sky began to clear. Haibara had closed her umbrella. "Well, Kudo-kun maybe we should head back to the Hakase's now." she said about to take her leave.

With Conan's eyes still focused on the grave he grabbed onto Haibara's arm. "Uh?" She stared at his hand then back to him looking confused.

"I can't change fate, I can't undo all the bad things that happened, but I could at least try to prevent another tragic event from happening in the future." Conan glanced at Haibara. "I want to protect everyone, so I would never have to go through another loss again."

Conan looked forward. "I can't guarantee that I can uphold that promise, but I want to try at least."

He released his grip from her arm. "Haibara?"

"Mm...what is it?"

In an instant Conan wrapped his arms around Haibara, giving her a hug. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Haibara was blushing a little. "Huh?"

"In my time of need you were there for me, both you and Hattori never gave up on me."

Haibara's face was slightly red. "I-It was nothing, you would've done the same for us."

After a moment Conan released Haibara from his arms. "Sorry about that."

Haibara stared off to the side still blushing. "Uh...it's fine."

She slowly looked back at Conan. "K-Kudo-kun?"

"What is it?"

Haibara reached into her pocket. "Here, I want to give you something." she said handing him a pill.

Conan took the pill. "What's this?"

"An antidote for APTX 4869."

Conan looked shocked. "Huh?"

"It's effects is still temporary, I don't know exactly when it will wear off."

"Why did you continue to make this for me?"

Haibara was stammering a little. "Because...it's just in case you need it."

"Why would I need it?"

Haibara turned her head away. "You never know, someday you might need it, so I kept on making more."

Conan had never saw Haibara act like this before, it was a first for him. "I appreciate it Haibara, but I really don't need this." he said returning the pill to her.

"The main reason I needed the temporary antidotes was because of Ran, so now that she's no longer around I don't think I need it anymore."

"But what about returning to your original body?"

Conan stared off to the side, he looked bothered by that question. "I don't know. I can't really explain it, but I don't think I want to return to my original body anymore."

Haibara looked shocked. "Huh? Why is that?"

"If I return to being Kudo Shinichi, I don't think it will feel the same ever again. I can't go back there, not now, not ever."

Haibara held onto his hand and placed the pill in it. "Even if you can't, you can still hold onto it."

"But—"

"Please just keep it." Haibara stared at him with pleading eyes. "You might need it one day."

Conan decided to stop fighting and accepted it. "Uh...okay."

"Umm...I gotta go now, so see you later." she had then left in a hurry.

Conan stared at the antidote in his hand. "She went through the trouble of making an antidote even when I didn't need it."

He stared off at the direction where Haibara went. "Haibara, could it be..."

He glanced over his shoulder to look at the grave. "Ran, what do you think?"

He smiled. "Well, I guess it's a possibility." Conan turned forward then started walking away. "Goodbye Ran."

"I won't make the same mistake again. I promise I'll make things right."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in a hidden warehouse of some sort. Two shady men were found in the darkness amongst the storage. One of them placed a cigarette in his mouth and lighted it. The light from the cigarette glows throughout the room. The man removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke. The other man then approached him.<p>

"Aniki."

"What do you want Vodka?"

"It's just...you've been very secretive lately and it's not really like you."

"That's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"But the organization is getting suspicious of your actions."

"You just let me worry about that."

"But—"

"Enough." Gin placed the cigarette back in his mouth and began walking away from him.

Gin stopped then glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm...hey Vodka."

"Uh...what is it Aniki?"

"Let me ask you this, who are you loyal to?"

Vodka was surprised to hear that from him, but he answered with almost no hesitation. "I follow you Aniki."

"Even if that means keeping secrets from the organization?"

Vodka hesitated a little then gave a nod. "Yes."

Gin gave a smile. "Oh? Is that so?"

Gin looked back forward. "That's great to hear."

Gin removed his cigarette from his mouth. "Now it's time for us to pay a visit to an old acquaintance." He threw his cigarette to the ground and then stomped on it.

"I hope you're ready Sherry because here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **I don't know what to think of this. My inspiration is really low, perhaps it will come back to me in the next chapter. Feel free to review anyway.**  
><strong>


	14. Raven's Talons

**A/N: **The grief stages are over and now the story can progress. In this chapter I've tried a slightly different approach in writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Raven's Talons<span>

* * *

><p>It was evening in front of the Hakase residence as Conan and Haibara bid farewell to their friend Heiji.<p>

"It's about time for me to return to Osaka," Heiji grinned for a thought occurred to him, "Kazuha has been on my case for a while now, so I won't be expecting a pleasant greeting from her when I get back."

Conan smiled, feeling a sense of gratitude. "Thank you for all your help Hattori."

"It was nothing," Heiji grinned with a tip of his cap, "You take care of yourself now Kudo."

Conan nodded. "I will."

Heiji then looked forward. "Uh?" He noticed someone approaching from behind them.

"Hey! Cool kid!"

They all heard a familiar voice call out to them. Conan and Haibara turned around to see who's voice was it. They could see Jodie and James walking towards them.

"J-Jodie-sensei?"

"Hi!" she greeted in her cheerful tone.

"Jodie-sensei you're back," said Haibara.

"Yes, she had just been released from the hospital today and will once again join us in the operation," explained James.

"Are you sure you're okay Jodie-sensei?" asked Conan.

"Of course, I feel as great as ever," replied Jodie.

Jodie then noticed Heiji. "Oh? It's you."

Heiji made a quick wave. "Um...yeah nice to see you again," he said showing little enthusiasm.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I was actually already here for the past few days."

Jodie tilted her head slightly. "Oh, is that so?"

"And I was just about to leave now."

"Ahh, that's too bad," she said sounding upset.

"Well, it's about time for me to go." Heiji turned around then began walking away. As he leaves he waved goodbye. "See ya."

They all watched him growing farther away until he was out of sight.

Jodie returned her attention to the kids. "So what happened while I was gone?"

Conan and Haibara felt a little uncomfortable answering that. "Uh...nothing much," answered Conan.

"Really? Nothing happened at all."

"Nope nothing at all," he denied everything that happened recently.

Haibara grew tired of staying then began walking toward the house.

Conan took notice and turned to her. "Where are you going?"

"The lab. Don't bother me."

Conan narrowed his eyes as he watches her go. "Your mood sure comes and goes, doesn't it?" he muttered to himself.

Jodie placed her hand over mouth then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Jodie tried to restrain her laugh. "You two are so interesting."

"Huh?"

Jodie turned around. "I'm going to join the others. I hope you're able to sort things out with her."

She then left with James leaving Conan with a bewildered face. Conan heaved a sigh and glanced back at the house. He understood the hint then walked in and said nothing more.

_**.**_

**-II-**_**  
><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**-Next Morning-**_

Conan was already dressed for the day and had put on his backpack. He was prepared to resume his life as Edogawa Conan, as nothing had happened.

"Hey Hakase!" Conan shouted across the room.

"What is it Shinichi-kun?"

Conan walked lazily towards him. "Is Haibara still in her lab?"

"Uh...yes."

"Alright then." Conan placed his backpack down then started walking toward the staircase entrance.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Haibara to school with me."

"Eh? That's crazy!"

Conan halted then glanced at him. "I know Hakase," he looked down with his eyes narrowed, "I can't really put myself in her position. She's always being hunted down by that dreaded organization. Always in fear of not being able to see tomorrow. I can't even begin to understand what she's going through." He looked back at the Hakase. "I just want her to feel safe again."

Hakase was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Conan gave a smirk. "No worries though, I don't plan to let them take her life away. I will make her feel safe starting off by having her see the outside once again." Conan continued to walk toward the stairs. "I'll show her there's nothing to fear."

Conan made his way down the stairs toward the lab. At the door he slowly pushed it open, leaving a small enough opening to see through it. Through darkness of the room he could see Haibara typing on the computer. He gave a quick smile then pushed the door wide open.

"Yo Haibara! It's time for school!"

She suddenly stopped typing. After a moment she then turned around. "You're kidding right?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"No, I'm quite serious."

Haibara turned back to the computer screen and continued typing. "Forget it, I'm not going anywhere."

Conan began casually moving around the room, knowing that she would get like this. "Why not?"

"Do you really need to ask?" she asked with sarcasm, "You already know the answer to that."

Conan placed his hand over his forehead, rubbing against it. "Even so, it doesn't mean you have stay in here for the rest of your life."

"I don't care. I won't leave this house no matter what."

Conan removed his hand from his forward then eased himself. "Then what about when you left the house during that case?"

"I made an exception for your sake," she quickly answered.

"Huh? For my sake?"

"Don't get the wrong idea though, I just felt I owed you one."

Conan raised a brow, looking skeptical. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not, I'm still not going anywhere."

He sighed then thought for a moment. _"You owed me one? No, that's not it," _he squinted his eyes trying to wrap his head around this._ "Haibara what are you_—_"_ his train of thought were then cut off by Haibara.

"Once I enter the outside world, I could die in a matter of moments," she stopped typing then slowly turned to him, "Are you willing to take that chance?"

"I suppose," he answered with no hesitation.

Haibara wasn't too pleased with that answer. "So you're willing to take a gamble with my life, is that what you're saying?"

Conan closed his eyes giving a smug look. "Gamble? Don't be ridiculous," he reopened his eyes then stared at Haibara. "Chance is not something I rely solely on." Conan reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Look, if I flip this coin it will either land on heads or tails."

He reached out and showed her the coin. "It's a clear 50/50 chance wouldn't you agree?"

Haibara couldn't figure out where he was getting at with this, but played along anyway. "Yes, that would be right, but what—"

"Well," he interrupted, "what if it didn't land on either?"

"Eh?" Haibara looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Conan brought the coin back to him. "Suppose there was an off chance that it would land on its side."

Haibara raised a brow looking doubtful.

He smiled. "Sounds ridiculous doesn't it?" he blinked, "It's such a low probability, pretty much impossible."

"A coin toss is believed to only have two outcomes. No one ever thinks about the the possibility of that third option," he brought the coin to his face and stared at it intently, "Not even categorized on the scale, but..." he then turned to Haibara, "...the possibility of that third outcome isn't zero right?"

Haibara was silent, he only listened to the boy babble on and on.

"Chance cannot always have its way in our lives. We let our luck flow and let it decide our destinies, but..." he lowered his head, "...I don't want that, not again."

There was silence between the two. No one spoke a word. Haibara could see that he was deep in thought.

Haibara sighed heavily, breaking the silence. "Well, don't you just love talking."

Conan looked back at her. "Mm?"

"The things you are saying are absurd. A coin toss can only have two outcomes, nothing more. That third outcome will never happen in any coin toss."

"Even though the probability isn't zero, it also isn't even one," she argued, "My death to come is almost definite, nothing or no one can change the circumstances. It's the facts Kudo-kun. You can't argue with the numbers."

Conan wouldn't yield to that. "Well then, I'll just prove you wrong."

He positioned his arms with the coin in his hand. He flipped the coin in the air and lands in the palms of his hand.

_"Heads."_

He flipped it again.

_"Tails."_

He flipped it once more, but this time he didn't catch it. The coin came in contact with the hard floor and began rolling.

"Now do you see—"

Conan stuck out his arm, showing his palm. "Hold on," he interrupted.

Haibara looked back at the coin that was still rolling on the floor. As it was about to come to stop it stuck itself between the tiles standing upright, leaving Haibara with a shocked expression.

Conan smiled, feeling pleased with himself. "Would you look at that. Not zero, not even one, but it still can be done."

He glanced over to Haibara. "I know the odds are against us, but I intend to beat them."

"Listen Haibara, you know full well I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you," he said trying to reassure her. "I'll protect you, wherever you go. You should already know that as long as you're with me you'll be safe."

Haibara stared off to the side. "I believe you, but that's not the case."

"Then what is?"

Haibara stood silent, not even looking at the boy. "I'm not just worried about my own life, but also I'm worried about the lives of others. I don't want the people I care about getting hurt because of me," she glanced over to Conan, "people like you."

Conan nodded slightly. "I see," he walked over to her then placed his hand over her shoulder. "That's not something you need to worry about."

"Huh?"

"I've already told you a long time ago that I'd protect everyone," he blinked, "even now that remains unchanged." "So, it's only for me to worry about."

Haibara narrowed her eyes, going into thought. _"Again, you try to take on other peoples' worries. It's not something you can handle on your own. When will you see that?"_

"All you have to do is trust me."

"So..." Conan said reaching his hand out to her. "...do you trust me?"

Haibara stared at his hand for a moment then gladly accepted it. "Alright Kudo-kun, I trust you."

He pulled her up out of the chair. "Alright then, are you going?"

She nodded slowly, still having some worries. "Sure, but can you wait a moment. I have to get ready."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside," he told her, "I have to tell Jodie-sensei about this as well."

The boy then left leaving Haibara by herself in her lab. She sighed while shutting off the PC then looked back at the coin that was stuck between the tiles. She walked over to it then picked it up. She held it in front of her face. _"What chance do I have?"_ she then smiled, _"Guess it doesn't matter as long as I'm with him." _She tucked the coin away in her pocket then left the lab.

**.**

**-II-  
><strong>

**.**

"What! You can't be serious!" a loud cry was heard from Jodie. She rarely showed such an expression.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it will be fine."

Jodie rubbed her hand against her forehead. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Conan nodded. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"All right then," she reached into her pocket then pulled out her phone. She started a make a call on the phone and awaited for the other line to pick up.

"..."

"..."

"...Hello?"

"Ah James, can you have everyone move to Teitan Elementary immediately?"

During the moments of her conversation Conan took a look around. He was observing the surrounding area to find any suspicious activity. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He had then heard his name being called out.

"Kudo-kun!"

Conan turned around and saw Haibara stepping out of the Hakase's house. He noticed she was taking a look around as well. Guess she was still on alert.

She stopped looking then approached Conan. "I'm all set."

"Okay."

Jodie had finished her conversation then hung up the phone. "All right, everything's ready," she turned toward the kids. "it'd...probably be best if I drove you there." she suggested as a precaution.

Conan nodded in agreement. "That makes sense."

They all made their way toward Jodie's car then took off toward their destination.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

They all had arrived at Teitan Elementary. Conan and Haibara stepped out of the car.

"You two have a great day at school!" she said sounding like their mother, "Don't worry, we'll still be around to watch you guys."

She then drove off and the kids entered the school. In the classroom of 1-B, the students await for their teacher's arrival. Haibara was still a bit antsy and couldn't really sit still. Conan noticed it, but really didn't know what to do about it.

"Ai-chan!"

Haibara jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned toward the sound of the voice and saw Ayumi with Genta and Mitsuhiko.

"Ai-chan, what's wrong?"

She calmed down. "Uh...it's nothing."

"I'm really glad to see both of you are all right," Ayumi said with worry.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you guys in...uh?" Genta paused looking at his hands, going deep into thought, "Uh...let's see one, two, three..."

While he was counting, Mitsuhiko spoke out. "Haibara-san are you sure you're okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

Genta was still straining himself in his thoughts. He was shaking a little with his arms crossed and his eyes shut tight. "Hey Genta, don't hurt yourself!" Conan yelled out.

Genta let out a deep breath. "Uh? Sorry."

Kobayashi-sensei then walked in the classroom. "All right everyone, take your seats!"

Genta and the others immediately took a seat and awaited further instruction.

Conan glanced over at Haibara beside him. He noticed she continued looking out the window, seeming a bit paranoid.

Conan sighed. "Relax Haibara."

Haibara turned to him. "But—"

"There's nothing to worry about," he interrupted. "If anything happens I'll take care of it." he said trying to reassure her.

Haibara blinked. "All right," she then looked forward back at the teacher.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

Somewhere nearby the school a car was parked along the road. The engine was still on as if lying in wait. The unique and erratic idling sound with a responsive snorting noise from a parallel big engine. The sounds of that of an engine of a Porsche 356A model. Two shady individuals were seated within in it. One of the men with long silver hair pulled a cigarette from its container then lit it. Placing the the cigarette in his mouth holding it in one hand and in the other a photo of Miyano Shiho. The other man with dark, tinted sunglasses then spoke out.

"Aniki, what are we going to do?"

"For now, we do nothing."

"W-wait what about—"

"Have patience Vodka," he said sounding calm, "Our faces are known to them, we cannot just go and confront her."

"So, that's why I've brought in another member."

Vodka looked shocked. "Another member but—"

"Don't worry Vodka, this one's reliable," he said removing the cigarette from his mouth then exhaling smoke, "he knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"And...if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll take care of him personally."

"Well...what's his codename?"

Gin turned his head to him. "His codename is _Port_."

"Port?" Vodka restated.

"That's right. Port and Sherry are both wines, but have vast differences."

"Port is wine that is sweet unlike the dryness of Sherry, usually Sherry is pale white while Port is red.

Gin gave a sick grin. "So, let Port cover in her in her favorite color of redness over the canvas of white," he chuckled, "I believe he will provide a suitable end for her."

"So, where is he now?"

"Since they don't know his face he has infiltrated the school, waiting for the right opportunity to strike."

Gin leaned over the steering wheel grinning even wider. "I can see it now, her death flower is about to bloom."

He leaned back taking his cigarette then pressing it against the picture of Shiho and sets it ablaze. "Tick-tock, it's only a matter of time, _Sherry_," he then throws the picture out the window and it continues to burn until it's nothing more than a smoldering pile of ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 14<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **So, is it alright? Feel free to share your opinion.**  
><strong>


	15. Shattered Bullet

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, I was away from the computer for some time and I also had some troubles with this chapter. Not just that, I was not really in the mood to write, probably because of school. Hopefully I can update the next chapter soon. I really want to finish this story, but it may take a while. Well, I'm in no rush though, so I'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Shattered Bullet<span>

* * *

><p>"Ungh..." Haibara felt an eerie presence nearby. She started trembling, feeling a cold sensation throughout her body.<p>

Conan quickly took notice. "Hey, are you all right?"

She didn't reply. With her eyes widened, she continued to tremble in fear. _"Th-This pressure."_

It didn't take Conan long to figure out what was going on. "Could it be?" he turned to look out the window. "So, they came after all."

He turned back to Haibara. "Haibara, it's them isn't it?" he asked just to make sure.

Haibara nodded slowly, unable to say anything at the moment.

Conan looked forward, thinking to himself. _"I suppose this was to be expected. I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but I guess that was asking a bit too much."_ He looked over to the terrified girl beside her. _"Anyways, I still have to get her out of here."_

He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, dialing to send a message to Jodie.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

Elsewhere around the school, in a dark storage closet of some sort, a shady man was loitering around in wait.

_"Beep... beep..."_

Hearing an incoming transmission from his earpiece, he presses his fingers over it. "This is Port, speak."

_"What's your status?"__  
><em>

The man smiled, chuckling. "Heh, what's the matter Gin, don't you trust me?"

_"Hmph, I don't trust anyone."_

"Well, I've found the target, and I'm waiting for the right moment to engage."

_"You know, I'd prefer you bring her to me alive."_

"So, you'd prefer?" the man scoffed, finding it amusing to ask.

A sigh was heard on the other line, he was not the type of taking jokes lightly. _"Bring her to me alive or else."_

The shady man's smile disappeared, feeling a sense of fear through hearing his threat. He knew it was best not to aggravate him. "Hmph, fine."

The transmission ended and the man continues to lie in wait.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

A few hours passed and it was now lunchtime. After receiving the return message from Jodie, he was told to wait until she was ready.

Seated in their classroom, Genta and the others enjoy their lunch, unaware of the possible dangers that could occur. Haibara stared down, not even touching her food for she still felt that cold pressure lurking around. As for Conan, he continued to stare at his phone intently, waiting anxiously for a message.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, why aren't you eating?" asked Ayumi in a worried tone.

Conan looked over to Ayumi, while Haibara continued staring down. "Uhh... we're not hungry."

"Eh? That's not good," said Genta. "My mom says eating is important for your health, that's why I eat so much."

Conan laughed a little, showing his _know-it-all_ expression. _"I could think of a couple other reasons."_

"Genta-kun, maybe you eat a little too much," commented Mitsuhiko.

_"A little?"_

Conan's phone started vibrating then his expression quickly became serious. He flipped it open, reading the message from Jodie. With a short skim, he closes his phone and stands up. "We need to go Haibara," he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her out of the seat.

Ayumi looked over, wondering what was up. "Conan-kun?"

Mitsuhiko had the same question in mind. "Haibara-san?"

He didn't have the time to explain, so he just ran for the exit, dragging along the girl.

"Hey, where are you two going?" asked Kobayashi-sensei.

"Excuse us Kobayashi-sensei, we gotta go to the... restroom!" it was the best excuse he could come up with on such short notice.

"Eh? Together?" They left leaving the entire class with bewildered faces.

They ran down the hallway until they encountered Jodie waiting in the hall.

"What was the hold up?" asked Conan, a bit angered for the wait.

"Sorry, we needed to take some precautions before we could move her."

"What kind of precautions?"

"Well, you never know who could be lurking around, so we needed to check the surrounding areas," she explained.

He supposed it was a possibility that there was someone watching nearby, but didn't worry too much about it since the FBI are keeping a sharp eye out for a certain silver-haired man and his other identified accomplices. It never occurred to him that someone else could be watching, someone completely unknown to him.

"So, can we go now?"

Jodie shook her head. "Not yet, I still have to wait for the all clear from James."

The boy sighed, he wasn't in the mood for further waiting. He thought he could at least do some surveillance of his own, so he began running down the hall.

"Haibara you stay here with Jodie-sensei!"

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be right back!"

He turned to a corner heading for the stairway, unaware that he passed a shadowy figure behind a door. He heard a door open then close, just realizing this, he halted. "What the?" he quickly turned around, and saw no one. "What was that eerie feeling just now?" He narrowed his eyes, feeling an odd premonition, but then continued his advance.

Conan made his way up the flight of stairs coming to the door at the end of it. He opened it then came to the rooftop of the school and quickly ran to edge of the roof, taking his glasses to scan the surrounding area. Through his observations he found no signs of anything suspicious and ended his surveillance.

The boy's eyes widen. "Huh?"

_"Tap... tap... tap..."_

He could hear the light footsteps of someone trying to sneak up from behind him. Conan pretended he hadn't noticed and readied his wristwatch.

"My, my, somehow I knew you would show up here," it sounded like a woman's voice, a familiar one.

He turned around aiming his watch. "Uh?" To his surprise he saw a long-haired blonde in black, typically seen as many faces. "Vermouth?"

"Whoa, hold on. It's just me," she said with her arms raised a little.

He glared, still aiming his watch at her. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked. "What's wrong with me being here?"

"Well, aren't you with them?"

"Depends on what you by mean by _with_. I already told you I'd leave Sherry alone."

"Then, why are you here?"

She smiled, clearly she wasn't going to give a straight answer. "Are you sure it's okay for you to leave her all by herself?"

"Huh?"

"You know who I mean, the one you are trying so hard to protect."

"She's not alone, she's with someone," he argued.

"If you mean that blonde FBI agent then well..." she trailed off, tilting her head as if she knows something.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say, I'm not the only one here."

Conan was getting annoyed with her indirect answers. "Would you just get to the point already?"

She laughed a little. "My, my, impatient are we?" She shrugged. "Fine, I guess I'll tell you."

She paused for a second, keeping the boy in wait. "Well, Gin has brought in another member and his codename is Port."

Conan paused for a moment. "...Port?"

"That's right, he's a member after the life of Sherry. It's not that hard for him to get in, since his face is not known to you and the others."

"Wait a minute you mean—"

"Yep, he's somewhere around here."

Conan looked stunned. "If he's here then..." his eyes widen. "Uh! Haibara!"

"I suggest you get going."

The boy glared at her. He didn't need her to tell him that, she even took the time to keep him here, knowing that Port could've already made his move by now. He closed his watch then immediately ran off in a hurry.

The woman smiled as the boy left. _"I can tell he has a lot on his mind, can't say that I blame him,"_ she actually felt sympathy for the boy. _"Hopefully, he won't stray from the path."_

She walked over and stared off the edge of the roof. "I lost my angel, but our bullet is still here and I intend to keep it that way."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

Back in the hallway of the school, Jodie and Haibara still await for a confirmation.

"Shouldn't we be going?" asked Haibara, anxious to leave.

"Be patient. It shouldn't be much longer."

Haibara put on her worried expression, she couldn't shake off this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Jodie took notice then knelt over to her. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," she said reassuringly, giving a smile. "He's the one that's worried about you."

Haibara looked back at her. Seeing her smile actually made her feel a little better.

Jodie then felt her phone vibrate. "Oh?" she stood up, reading her message. "Good, now we can go."

Haibara sighed in relief, but was cut short when she felt a sudden spike in the pressure, growing stronger. The light sound of a projectile was heard from a distance and pierced through Jodie's shoulder.

Jodie dropped to her knees clenching onto the wound, while gritting her teeth to hold back the pain.

"Jodie-sensei!"

The girl froze hearing footsteps from across the hall, getting closer and closer.

_"Tap... tap... tap..."_

The continued noise synched along with the heart beats from the petrified girl. Slowly turning her head toward the sounds of the footsteps, her eyes widen at the sight of this person.

"It... can't be..."

A man with shaded sunglasses with short and spiky hair was seen walking towards them. The man held a silenced pistol, fiddling around with it as he gets closer.

"What's with that face, don't you remember me Sherry?" the man grinned. "I know we weren't that acquainted, but still."

The girl could not speak for she was overwhelmed with fear.

"Well, just look at you now," the man laughed, "how sad."

Even in her wounded state Jodie took her phone and prepared to make a call. "I... need to inform the others..."

Before she had a chance to make a call, the phone in her hand was shot, shattering into pieces.

"I'm sorry, there will be none of that," the man lowered his gun, returning his attention to the girl.

"Now, now, Sherry. I don't want to have any trouble, so if you could come with me..."

The girl took a few steps back, trembling in fear, but then heard a sudden shout from afar.

"Get down!"

"What?" Port quickly turned around and as soon as he did he felt the sudden impact of a hard, rubber force from a soccer ball slammed into his face, shattering his shades. The man fell back, dropping to the ground like a rock, and soon lost consciousness.

Haibara snapped out of her fear and saw the boy from across the hall. _"Kudo-kun?"_

Jodie saw him as well, relieved by his return. "C-Cool kid."

Conan rushed over to Jodie, holding her up. "Quickly, Haibara we need to get out of here now!"

The girl was lost for a moment then took action. "Uh, right," she went over to assist him and they all began walking.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

In a short while, not that long since the run in, the man who still felt the lingering pain left by the soccer ball had quickly regained consciousness then heard a voice from his earpiece.

_"Port come in."_

"Unhhh..." he groaned, sitting upright, "W-What?"

_"What's going on?"_

"Well," he tries to stand up, "it appears I've... encountered that boy you were talking about."

There was a short pause on the other line. _"Hmm... Kudo Shinichi, he's a bothersome one."_

"You're telling me," the man said, removing what was left of his shades and tossing it away._  
><em>

Yet another short silence on the other line, he was most likely thinking. _ "Alright Port, it appears we're going to have to retreat."_

"What?"

_"We've been exposed, fall back now."_

"I can accomplish this, just let me—"

_"That's enough!"_

The man immediately silenced himself.

_"You are going to retreat now, do you understand!"_ he ordered.

The man was angered, clenching his fist. It didn't seem he was ready to go just yet. His frown then disappeared, grinning widely in a disturbed manner.

_"Port, are you there? Port!"_

The man reached for his earpiece, removing it from his ear. He clenched it in his hand then moved it in front of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Gin, it appears we're breaking up."

_"What?"_

"I'm going to finish this mission," he said, showing eyes that no longer resemble his calm-like nature, "and I'm going to kill that little bastard!" he shouted out, crushing the earpiece in his hand creating a screeching noise on the other line.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

On the other line back in the Porsche, Gin quickly removed his earpiece, after hearing the screeching noise. He crushed it his hand then slammed his fist against the steering wheel.

"That little..."

"Aniki, what's wrong?"

"It appears he's acting on his own, which can only lead to trouble." Gin opened the car door, stepping out of the Porsche. "Let's go Vodka."

Vodka paused for a moment then nodded. "Uh... right," he said, stepping out of the car.

Gin looked over to him. "Make sure you bring that as well."

Vodka nodded, grabbing a large case from the back seat.

The two started walking toward the direction of the school.

"Aniki, what are you going to do about him?"

"I thought at least I could give him the benefit of the doubt, but it appears as usual I have to take care of everything myself."

Along the way, they stopped at a fairly tall building, at least a bit taller than the school. They entered moving up the flights of stairs until they arrived on the rooftop of the building. Walking over to the edge, they could see it was a clear vantage point from the school.

Gin smiled. "This place will do."

He turned to Vodka. "Assemble it," he ordered.

Vodka nodded then placed the case down, kneeling down to open it.

While assembling the parts, Vodka looked over to Gin seeing him stare off at the school. "Aniki, pardon me for asking, but is this really necessary?"

Gin did not reply, he only continued to stare at the school.

"Ani—

"Port has proven himself a more than worthy member."

"Huh?"

"But, he has a tendency of losing his temper."

"So, is that bad thing?" Vodka questioned, almost complete with the assembling.

"Well, it depends. When he's angered, he won't stop until he completes his mission or is near the point of death."

Gin grinned. "It's quite an interesting trait, but still has it's disadvantages."

Vodka had finished assembling then stood up handing him a sniper rifle. "So, this is just a precaution, right?"

Gin took the rifle. "If he screws up then I have no other choice but to silence him..." he loaded it, aiming the rifle at the school, "...permanently."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

In the short amount of time given, the three weren't able to get very far. Their combined strength was not enough to move Jodie over a long distance, so they had to stop and rest in the halls. They placed Jodie against the wall, hearing her mumble. "...Mm... um..."

"Jodie-sensei, are you all right?" Conan asked in worry.

"I just... I just need... unh..." her eyes closed then her head dropped.

"Jodie-sensei!"

Conan placed his fingers over her neck checking for a pulse. "She just passed out," he said in relief.

He then examined the wound. "It doesn't look too serious." The boy reached for the sleeve of his jacket, pulling down hard, tearing the cloth off. He then began wrapping it around the wound, tightly securing a knot. "This should help stop the bleeding for now."

The girl frowned, feeling guilty of the pain she's causing. "I'm sorry."

The boy just finishing with the first-aid, looked over to her. "What was that?"

"It's all my fault, that she's like this," she stared off to the side. "Everyone's getting hurt because of me."

Conan sighed. "You should really stop blaming yourself."

Haibara looked back at him.

"We know of the dangers that could happen, and we don't care. We're here to protect you. I'm here to protect you, so don't you worry about us."

What the boy said lightened her guilt a bit, but not completely. Their conversation was then interrupted.

"Where do you think you're all going?" a voice came from across the hall. The man was walking towards them, with eyes that show only the desire to kill.

The boy looked over, surprised that he was awake already.

Conan moved in front of Haibara shielding her from him. "Haibara get going."

"Huh?"

"I'll handle things here, just go."

"Wait, but—"

Conan started walking off before she could finish her sentence. As he approaches the man, he feels a strong aura from him._ "I don't know what it is, but he seems different."_

"So, back for another round?" the boy scoffed.

The man grinned widely. "Oh, you're going to get it!" he threatened.

Conan positioned himself, ready to deliver another power kick. He dispensed the ball, with his target in sight he forced his foot against the ball delivering a powerful, white projectile. "Take this!"

The man laughs as the ball flies towards him. Instead of trying to move out of the way he sticks his palm out in front of him and stands his ground, showing a confident look on his face. When the ball comes into contact he managed to catch it in his hand. "Grr..."

He couldn't stop it completely, so it sent him back a few feet. The force of the ball had finally let up then fell to the ground deflating to it's flat state.

"What!" Conan couldn't believe what he saw.

The man shook off his hand. "What's the matter?" he said, still showing that cocky expression. "Is that all you got?"

The boy was angered with his taunt then immediately readied his stun-gun wristwatch.

"Teh, I don't think so!" he quickly aimed his gun and fired.

In an instant the bullet broke the watch, piercing through the boy's shoulder. "Ugh... damn," he uttered in pain.

The boy dropped to his knees, placing his hand over his wound. He was drawing quick breaths as he glared at the man with the twisted smile. "I know all your tricks boy."

Haibara hadn't left and saw what has happened, seeing that the tables have turned._ "K-Kudo-kun."_ She immediately moved toward him.

Conan looked over his shoulder. "No! Stay back!"

The girl halted. "But..."

"I'll be fine... gah... just get out of here!"

Haibara didn't move, she couldn't just leave.

"Hmph, don't make me laugh," the man said. "In your shape I'd doubt you can do anything."

Conan returned his attention to the man, and tends to prove him wrong. _"Only one thing left to do,"_ he thought, reaching into his pockets pulling out his power gloves. "_This is exactly why I had these made, so that if my other methods fail, this would be a last resort."_

While he was putting them on a shadow appeared over him. Looking forward, the first thing he saw was a shoe that came in contact with his face. "Agh!" It sent him flying back through the air, knocking off his glasses.

Haibara's eyes widened. "Kudo-kun!"

The boy landed hard against the floor then soon tried to get back up on his feet. "Da... Damn..." But before he could he felt the hard stomp coming from the man's shoes. "Agh!"

Haibara could only watch helplessly in horror, as the man delivers a cruel beating.

The man laughed maniacally as he continues stomping on the young boy. "How do you like it!"

Haibara couldn't bear to see this any longer. "Stop it Port!"

Port then stopped, keeping his foot over the boy. "Huh? Come again?"

"Please... stop." she pleaded, wanting it all to end.

The man grinned. "Oh, sure I'll stop," there were traces of sarcasm in his voice.

He removed his foot from over Conan. "If you're willing to come with me quietly?"

Haibara nodded. "Fine, I'll go with you," she began walking over to him.

"N-No... Haibara don't do it," the boy spoke softly, suffering from pain.

Haibara stopped her advance, and looked at the boy.

"Y-You don't have to do this... I got you in this mess and I will get you out of it... gah," enduring the pain, he tried to bring his words out. "I'll protect you."

"Shut up!" The man kicked the boy then returned her attention to the girl. "Are you coming or what?" the man asked growing impatient.

Haibara was starting to have second thoughts. She only stood there in hesitation, not knowing what to do.

The man sighed. "Perhaps you're just not getting it." Port then bent over picking up Conan from the floor. He held him over the neck then pressed his gun against his head. "Now, come quietly or I'll blow this kid's head off."

Haibara's eyes widen, now knowing she no longer has a choice. "No! Stop, I'll come!"

The situation had turned really bad, little did they know that they were being watched from afar.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

Back at the rooftop Gin could see Port through his scope, holding a boy with a gun pressed against his head.

"Hmm... using a hostage huh? Such cowardice." Gin wasn't too pleased about it. "Well, let's just hope he doesn't screw this up."

_"...I've found them... Their location?... It's..."_

Gin glanced back, hearing light whispers from behind him. "How I hate eavesdroppers."

He pulled back the rifle, then stood up, handing Vodka the rifle. He reached into his coat pulling out his gun and silencer. Equipping them together he then aimed his gun at the door they came through.

"Annoying pests," he said, firing three shots at the door.

The door quickly opened then a man fell forward coming in contact with the floor, dropping his phone in hand. The man was bleeding severely, struggling to reach the the phone as he hears the voice from it.

_"Hey! What happened? Are you—"_

Gin fired another shot at the phone, bringing silence to the roof. The practically dead man glared at him then dropped his face flat on the floor as blood continues to flow from him.

"FBI," he puts his gun away then took back the rifle, returning his attention to the school, "they're such nuisances."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

The man smiled, feeling that he's already won. "So, what's it going to be?"

"H-Haibara don't—"

"Shut up already!" the man pressed his gun deeper into the boy's skull.

Conan silenced himself. "You're just an arrogant little brat, who doesn't know when to call it quits."

The boy stared off into space, thinking to himself._ "It's true I never believed in the meaning of the word quit..."_

Port chuckled. "Take a good look boy, you're efforts were useless, you've failed."

_"I know who I am. I know I can't do the impossible..."  
><em>

"You should've known from the start that there was nothing you could do to stop us."

__"...but that doesn't change my desire to protect the ones I hold dear."_  
><em>

Port brought his mouth over to the boy's ear. "You'll be the first to go, then everyone else will soon follow after."

The boy narrowed his eyes._ _"I will protect everyone..." __he dropped his arms and clenched his fists.__ _"...until I draw my last breath."___

In his moment of thought, his resolve comes to light. Conan started struggling, trying to loosen the grip on the man's arm. "Like... hell, I would allow that!"

"Hey! Hold still!" Port had some trouble containing the boy. "Grr... foolish brat!" the man was getting ready to fire his gun.

But before he could, Conan grabbed onto the gun pressed against his head. The man was left confused, wondering what he was up to. "Hey, let me ask you something." Conan said in a calm manner.

Port eased his press on the trigger, staring at the boy who didn't seem to show an ounce of fear. He admired him a little for his bravery even when a gun was pointed right at him and decided to listen.

"You said I was a fool, just an arrogant brat that knows nothing," the boy showed a smile. "All true, but..." he tightened his grip on the gun, squeezing it with all his might, "this fool is about to kick your ass!" The gun suddenly broke, shattering into many pieces.

"What the hell!" The man was shocked at such a sight.

While he was distracted Conan took his dangling feet and kicked back as hard as he could freeing himself from his grasp.

The man stepped back quickly. "Damn it!" he reached into his coat trying to pull out another gun.

Conan quickly reacted, reaching for his leg. "I'm ending this!" he grabbed onto it releasing the volts of energy throughout his body.

The man tried to hold back his screams of pain. "Ga... AAGGHH!"

The boy released his grip from his leg, leaving the man steamed a little, then he fell to the floor.

Conan stood up then went to pick up his glasses. "It's over."

Haibara approached him, after the situation resolved. "Are you all right?"

The boy placed his hand over his shoulder. "I've been through worse."

Even going threw such pain the man on the floor still tried to bring himself up. "G-Gah... damn..."

Conan quickly looked over, surprised he could still move. "Uh! He's still conscious?"

Standing up he was shaky and was panting heavily, "You son of a..."

Conan stood in front of Haibara, shielding her.

The man managed to reach into his pocket pulling out a round object. "I'll... deal with you all some other time," he dropped it and smoke sift out of it, filling the hall with a dark fog.

"Wait!"

The smoke soon dissipated and there was no sign of the man, leaving the boy discouraged. "He's gone."

Conan looked over to the girl. "Haibara, go check on Jodie-sensei."

She nodded. "Okay," she began walking over to her.

The boy stared back at the direction of where the man was. Something was bothering him, he wondered where Gin was. He expected him to make a move, but there was no sign of him anywhere. The feeling was back again, something didn't feel quite right to him. The boy felt faint, finding it hard to keep his balance. It was to be expected, considering the beating he went through. He leaned against the window to help hold him up and took a look outside.

"Uh? What the?" Conan took his glasses and zoomed in on a black figure from a distant building. "G-Gin!" his eyes widened upon seeing him aiming a rifle at his direction.

"How unfortunate," the silver-haired man said sounding like he had anticipated all this. "Don't worry Port I'll finish things off where you've failed," he laughed, aiming for his target. "Now let's see that face of yours, Sherry."

"It can't be." Conan looked over to the girl, giving a sweeping gesture with his arm. "H-Haibara get out of the way!"

She looked over confused. "Huh?"

_"Damn!"_ He realized there wasn't enough time. Without any further thought he ran over to her. For a moment there everything seemed slow, as the world has come to a stop. "Haibara!"

"Goodbye," the man pressed on the trigger, sending a bullet that will decide one's fate.

In the last second the boy pushed her out of the way, taking the bullet in her place. "Ugh..." a slight noise escaped his mouth, feeling the world around him darken as he falls to the floor.

The girl gasped in shock. "Kudo-kun!"

The assailant removed his eye from the scope, rather surprised. "Uh... fool."

At that moment, the sounds of sirens could be heard from afar, closing in on the school.

Gin pulled back the rifle, rather disappointed. "Hmph, it's just like him to blow our cover," he turned around, walking off. "Let's get out of here Vodka."

"Wait, what about Port?" he asked not really worried for his sake, but for the possibility of leaving a trail behind to be followed.

"Don't worry about him, he knows if he can't escape there's only one thing he can do."

Vodka glanced back at the school then followed. "Right."

Conan felt cold, unable to move. As the blood flows from him, he had nothing to do but reflect on his actions.

_"Who would've thought things would turn out like this,"_ he laughed. _"Heh, I'm so optimistic. I always believed I could take on everything, no challenge was too much for me. If I was asked whether it was worth dying for the ones I cared about... my answer would've always been yes."_

In his moments of self reflection, he could then feel water dripping over his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Haibara with her eyes watering. _"H-Haibara, is she... crying?"_ He moaned in pain then tried to smile. _"She reminds me... so much of her."_ Panting heavily, he found it difficult to breathe. _"I didn't want to see her cry... not Ran ...not Haibara... not anyone."_ He coughed out blood, feeling his insides aching in agony._ "Damn, I'm not done here yet."_

He felt his eyelids getting heavier, trying his best to keep them up. _"I don't want to die. I don't... I won't..."_ his mind blacked out, soon after losing consciousness.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 15<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **The promise one makes, one that can be uphold. The one that someone lost, someone that can never return. That person only wanted people to be safe, but has met his own demise... or has he?


	16. Dark Retribution: Reminiscence

**A/N:** Hello people. It's been a month since I've updated. Reason is, is the same reason before. Mostly because of school, especially when so close to finals and I still have some left to take. Grades are important and it's so stressing, but I managed to find some time to work on this. So, here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Dark Retribution: Reminiscence<span>

* * *

><p>As soon as the ambulance arrived, they took Conan and Jodie and transferred them to Beika General Hospital. Conan underwent serious surgery, for he had lost a significant amount of blood. Miraculously though, he manged to pull through due to his strong will to live, but has yet to awaken from his slumber.<p>

Hours later, once the procedure was done, he was moved to a room, where he was to rest. Haibara, who was already there, sat by the bed where the young detective was, with her head lowered and her hands over her lap. She slowly raised her head and stared at him, seeing how peaceful he looked in bed.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?" she whispered to the boy, knowing he wouldn't hear it.

She questioned his methods, more like criticized it. Everything he did was selfless, ignoring all the consequence life gives, but things were never that easy. Every action had a reaction, but he seemed to always forget that basic fact.

"You're always handling things on your own. I never asked you to do this," she gripped her hands against her lap. "How do you think I feel?"

The door to the room then opened and the Hakase entered, walking over to them.

Stopping beside the girl, he placed his hand over her shoulder. "Ai-kun, it's time to go."

The girl made no movement. The sound of his voice only drowned out as the she pondered in her thoughts.

_You were going to leave me all alone... just like she did.  
><em>

"Ai-kun?"

_But... I won't let you go. You're all I have left._

"Ai-kun?"

Haibara then realized the presence of another and glanced back at the Hakase.

"Oh, Hakase," she said in a plain tone. "What is it?"

"It's getting late. We should come back tomorrow."

She looked back at the boy. She didn't want to leave yet, not until he had awaken. "Hakase."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I would... like to stay here with Kudo-kun. If you don't mind."

He could hear the worry even in the softness of her voice and nodded. "Alright, I understand."

He then took his leave and closed the door behind him, leaving her in wait for Conan to come to.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

In the middle of the night the boy showed signs of movements of tossing and turning. He was breathing heavily and felt warm all of a sudden, clearly experiencing mental stress. What lies in his subconscious was to be unraveled through the dreams he experienced.

His eyes opened to the sight of a classroom. He was in his original body, in his high school.

"Huh, what happened?" he looked around, confused.

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow,"

The teacher had dismissed the class and all the students stood up from their seats, then headed for the exit.

_What am I doing here?_ he thought, placing his hand over his head. _Last thing I remember was..._

"Shinichi?"

A voice had cut into his thoughts and he immediately turned to it.

His eyes widened, followed by a short gasp of surprise as if he had seen a ghost. "R-Ran."

"Class is over, Shinichi. We should get going now."

He was lost for a moment then nodded. "Oh, right," he said getting up from his seat then leaving with her.

They walked home as they used to, but it clearly still didn't sit right with the detective.

"Hey Shinichi, did you get what the sensei said..."

Lost in his thoughts, Shinichi stared off into space, drowning out the sound of her words as he tries to wrap his head around all this.

_This is strange. Something isn't right. What's...  
><em>

"Shinichi!"

He flinched after hearing her sudden outburst, cutting off his train of thought. "Uh? What is it?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

He nodded nervously then showed a false smile. "Uh, yeah."

Ran glared at him for a second, believing he was actually paying attention then continued on with her words. "Anyways..."

Again the detective paid no mind to her and continued on with his thoughts. _Perhaps it's right... __Everything's fine_, he thought, denying the actual truth.

In so long, he actually felt calm and relaxed. He didn't care if the world that he was living in was a dream or a reality. It still made him feel happy. In this world, there were no worries, no complications of any kind... and those qualities are the reason on why it's so fake. But dreams are still dreams and sometimes those very dreams will remind those who have forgotten, or at least who had tried to forget, on what lies within the mind.

_"How does it feel?"_

The detective suddenly froze at the spot after hearing a cold voice from out of nowhere.

"What?"

The world around him then faded to blackness. Nothing remained, but him. He was all alone in this realm of darkness as he was forced to listen to the mysterious voice.

_"Does it hurt to lose someone you were so attached to?"_

He looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

It went silent. As the detective continues looking around, a faint image materialized right before him. After a while the image became recognizable. A familiar figure stood, staring back at him with soulless eyes that brought a surprise to the detective's face. A faint memory. An unforgettable past they had shared. And seeing her face like this again, only further deepened the memory into his mind.

"R-Ran?"

"Shinichi... why didn't you save me?"

After hearing that, he was left almost speechless. "I..."

Ran closed her eyes and then faded back into the darkness.

"Wait!" he called out reaching for her, but she had already disappeared.

Witnessing her leave once again, he dropped his arm and showed a blank expression. To be reminded of such a loss, he felt his heart break apart again, but this time it left a deeper emptiness that had went through so much to recover. He couldn't go back. Not again, but he no longer had control over his will anymore. Now, he was left broken, empty, and lost.

_"Ahehehehehe..."_

The sound of the taunting laughter only aggravated him. He knew who was responsible for her death, he knew he was still out there somewhere, and he knew he had to pay.

Shinichi collapsed to his knees, preparing to let out all his frustration. "Damn you!"

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

The boy's eyes open, seeing the bright sunlight from the window shining over his face. He moved his hand over to shield his eyes and slowly raises himself up.

"Mmph..." he moaned grasping onto his shoulder, feeling pain from it. _I'm alive._

He couldn't believe it. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light and looked around, seeing he was in the hospital. Another thing he noticed that Haibara was seated beside him, staring down at the ground.

"Uh, Haibara?"

The girl was motionless, the negativity of her mood was apparent to him. "You baka."

Conan blinked, not understanding the remark. "Huh?"

Haibara then stood up, holding her hand up, and with great force she smacked it against his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

The boy held his hand over his cheek, staring at her with a confused expression.

"Did you even realize what you were going to do!"

Her scolding made him look down in shame and made no attempt to reply.

"Well!"

Conan eventually spoke. "I was well aware of my action," he said slowly.

"Were you now?"

"It's just if I lost anyone else then I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Haibara sighed in annoyance. "Again with that. Just you dying won't solve anything. The problem still exists even after your dead. You ever thought about that!" she raised her voice. "You let your pride get in the way of your own senses!"

Conan gripped onto the bedsheets. "You..." he paused, easing his grip. "You're right... I'm sorry," it was all he said and made no further argument.

There was silence between the two. Haibara saw the young detective staring off into space, trying to fool himself with his own arrogant ambition. What filled his drive escapes her at the moment, but she plans to find out.

"Why did you do take that bullet for me?" the girl asked breaking off the silence.

"I guess it just came to me," he turned to look at the girl, showing a smile. "Besides, I had to protect you, right?"

Hearing that from him only made her feel worst. The guilt got to her again, then she prepared to respond to it. "You should stop doing that..."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop being so protective of everyone! Don't you see? You're only hurting yourself. It's like you don't even care about your own life!"

Conan could hear the worry in her voice. From what he assumed, she really didn't want to see him get hurt. Even understanding that, he couldn't agree to it. "I can't do that. I simply can't change just like that."

"Why?"

The boy stared forward, preparing himself to respond. "What you're saying is true, but as I had said before, I promised I would protect everyone. Even the possibility of death never stopped me from carrying out my duty. At first, I didn't know how much I really meant by it, but ever since that incident... I knew..." he paused, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to suppress his feelings. "I knew the extent of it."

The boy let out a breath after that short moment of reminiscing and looked over to Haibara. "A life is a life, and it belongs to you. What you do with it is up to you. My life is to give to anyone of my choice and you're just one of the people I'm willing to give it to."

There the answer was clear to her for his willingness to give up his life for others could compare to another event that had basically scarred his soul.

"So that's it. It's because of her."

Conan blinked. "Eh?"

"It's not only because you want to prevent anyone from meeting such a fate, but witnessing that moment when she sacrificed her life to save you. You find it the right thing for you to do the same as she did."

Conan widened his eyes in surprise to her assumption. "Wait, hold on..."

"That's why you don't fear death."

"You're wrong..."

"You even go as far—"

"Shut up! What do you know! How can you understand what it's like to lose someone you loved!"

Haibara's eyes widened, immediately silencing herself and stared down at the floor. A short silence followed, until the boy realized what he had said.

"Uh..."

He was too blinded by his rage to even remember that other day. The other person who had met her end in his arms and couldn't save. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it again. All memories about everything always seemed to slip his mind, and were replaced by a single one he could never forget. He hadn't realized on how much he had changed since that tragic incident.

His rage subsided and he shifted forward, feeling guilt taking its course. "Haibara... I'm sorry."

The girl remained silent. He didn't blame her, considering how stupid he was for forgetting that incident and even going as far as to using that forgetfulness in such a way that would inflict pain to her.

"It's just so hard to accept the fact. I had failed to protect her before, and I just couldn't let that happen to anyone else again. When she died, I felt so empty... so alone... Nothing mattered to me then. I was ready to leave everything behind at that point. My life, my friends, everything I had hold dear, but..." his words faded and a short pause followed. "she kept calling me back."

Haibara breathed in a little after hearing him open up.

"I endured the pain from there, searching for a reason to keep on going. To fill the loneliness in my heart. That very loneliness that had me trapped for so long," he forced a smile, rather amused by his own confession of weakness. "I guess that feeling is still here."

Silence filled the room. With no one speaking a word, until suddenly Conan felt the warmth of another grasping onto his hand. Upon realizing this, he quickly turned to the girl, seeing that she was holding his hand.

"Baka, you're not alone," she said smiling. "Isn't that what you always say to me?"

Conan blinked a few times, staring at their interlocked hands, completely puzzled.

"You don't have to handle everything on your own."

There he realized something as he returns her attention to the the girl. Staring at her, he felt a spark went off, feeling a light sense of happiness and he had returned a smile. "You're right." He sighed in relief of his false insecurity and continued to stare at the blonde-haired girl. "You know, Haibara. I'll always be there to protect you. Though things may seem bad now, we'll get through it eventually and we'll both be here in the end, right?"

Haibara nodded in response to his sudden optimism. "Yeah."

"And... another thing."

The girl was surprised that he still had more to say. "What is it?"

The boy was hesitant. "Do you..." he paused, finding it difficult to speak his mind which interested Haibara on what was so hard for him to say to her. "Do you—"

Just then, the door to the room opened and James entered, cutting off the boy, forcing both of their attentions to him.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?"

Conan quickly drew back his hand. "Uh... no, not at all," he said trying to hide a blush.

"I can see you're awake. Are you all right?"

Conan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Jodie-sensei?" he quickly asked, concerned of her condition.

"Luckily, her wound wasn't as fatal as yours, so she'll be just fine."

Conan sighed in relief. "That's great to hear."

"You should really be more careful though."

The boy tensed himself, after realizing that he was still continuing.

"Your actions were noble, but you should know that if the ambulance hadn't arrived on time, you wouldn't have made it. Next time, consider the dangers of your actions or you really could die."

Haibara looked over to the boy, glaring with eyes that told him he should listen. Conan sweatdropped, clearly getting the message. He had enough lectures to deal with for one day.

"Anyways, we would like to have a word with the girl."

Haibara turned back to the man. "Me?"

"Yes, can you come with me?"

Haibara glanced back at the boy, seeing him nod as a gesture of telling her to go with him. She returned her attention to James and agreed to come with him. Once they left and the door was closed, Conan's expression went blank. He looked over beside him, seeing his jacket hung against the bed. He reached into the pockets and pulled out his silver locket.

Staring at it, he could feel the past memories returning to him. "Ran." he whispered clenching onto the locket in his hand. "Damn it."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

Along the halls of the hospital, Haibara followed James to another room and entered. There she saw Jodie sitting up in bed, smiling at her.

"I'm glad to see you're all right."

Haibara smiled as well. "Glad to see you're okay too, Jodie-sensei."

After their exchange of greetings, their attention was focused on James.

James cleared his throat, preparing himself to speak. "We had encountered some casualties yesterday, resulting in a lost of one of our own."

"Uh, really?" the girl asked, feeling responsible for it.

"It's a shame yes, but what we're concerned about at the moment is the identity of the mysterious man that goes by the codename 'Port.' Perhaps you can shed some light on this person."

The girl stared off to the side. "I really don't know much about him."

"We'll take any information you can give us."

"As I said, I really don't know much about him," she repeated. "I've only heard of him and may have seen him around a few times, but other than that I have nothing useful to provide about him."

James and Jodie looked back at one another, in understanding of the girl's testimony. "I see," said Jodie. "Well anyways, we have an offer for you."

"An offer?"

"We would like you to reconsider entering the Witness Protection Program."

"Huh?"

"We clearly can't keep this up for long. At this point, it's far too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. It would be safer for you and your friends. So, what do you say?"

The offer she once declined. A program that gave a new name, a new identity. Everything would change, but she would be safe. She remembered the reason why she declined it the first time. She didn't want to run away, but at the same time she didn't others to get hurt because of her. Words echoed in her mind that she had heard earlier from a certain young detective.

_"You know, Haibara. I'll always be there to protect you. Though things may seem bad now, we'll get through it eventually and we'll both be here in the end, right?"_

Though it didn't mean a lot, she still had faith in his words, believing what he said was true. But other than that it gave her an odd premonition. She didn't quite know what it was, but she assumed it was nothing to worry about.

"I've decided," she blinked, looking over to Jodie, "and once again I decline your offer."

Jodie didn't expect that answer from her. "Wait, at least think about—"

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine, " Haibara interrupted, trying to force a smile. "I appreciate it though." She then made her way to the exit.

Jodie extended her arm. "Hey, wait..." she said trying to stop her, but she had already left. She lowered her arm and let out a sigh. "Even in these critical times, she continues to act strong."

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's still like you."

Jodie sighed yet again, staring out the window. "I just hope we can get through this."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

"Damn it..." a man muttered between breaths, wandering into a pier. He could barely walk, let alone stand up, due to a recent confrontation with a certain child. Frustrated he was, angry no doubt, he trod along the pavement, searching for a particular building. Once he found his destination, he entered an old, abandoned warehouse, seeing nothing but pitch-black darkness.

From the shrouded darkness he could see a dim light that barely illuminated much of the room, followed by a smell of tobacco. "So, you're back," a cold voice spoke from the darkness of the surroundings.

"I'm sorry for my failure."

A silver-haired man appeared from the shadows along with a man with a hat and shades. Taking one last breath of his cigarette, he dropped it on the ground and stomped it out. The silver-haired man began walking over to him, making a fist along the way.

Port began sweating, nervous of what was going to happen. "Listen I—" he was cut off in mid-sentence by the sudden impact of a hard fist against his face, sending him back a little.

Port wiped away the blood from his lip. "I suppose I had that—" he was cut off once again at the sight of a gun aimed at him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your miserable life."

Port wasn't quite convinced, he assumed it was a bluff. "Teh, you wouldn't dare."

"Oh?" The gun made a clicking noise. "You care to try me?"

Instead of showing any fear or at least beg for his life, Port only smiled. "Heh..." the man laughed, then broke into further laughter. "hehehe... ahehehehe..."

Gin failed to show any emotion, while Vodka stood from afar, confused. "Ahehehehe..." The man ceased his laughing then took a breath. "Ahhh... who are you trying to kid?" And if that wasn't enough, he decide to go a little more demented. "You know what, go ahead and kill me. In fact, I want you to," he taunted, grinning in a disturbed manner. "What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Gin stared at the man, he was practically begging for it. No matter how much he wanted to kill him, he wasn't going to, at least not this time anyways.

Gin lowered his gun. "Hmph, you sicken me."

The man's grin disappeared. "Eh?"

But before he could get too comfortable, Gin went up and kneed him in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. "Gah..."

Gin turned and walked away from him. "No wonder you failed."

"Unngh... gah... I can take care of him, just give me another chance." Port said, clenching onto his stomach. "He's just a boy, I can—"

"You mean that boy who practically handed your ass down a platter," he interrupted, rather disappointed by his desperate plea for repent.

The man silenced himself. He couldn't deny that embarrassment.

Gin glanced back at him. "I didn't think so. Besides..." he paused, looking forward, "he won't be around for much longer."

"What?" the man questioned his reference.

"Brandy, come out here."

From the darkness a blonde-haired woman in black appeared, smiling in amusement of Port's current condition.

Port glared at her. "W-What's she doing here?"

"She's here to take care of that boy. As you already know her skills in disguising are on par with that of Vermouth's." Gin resumed his advance and returned to the darkness of the room. "Hopefully, she won't fail like you did."

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "You don't have to worry about that."

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 16<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** The wheels are turning and I see a light at the end of the tunnel, because now that I think about it, this story is coming closer to an end than I thought it would. Well then, until next time everybody.


	17. Dark Retribution: A Memory of Betrayal

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while hasn't it? It was one of those times in which I could not bring myself to work on this, but occasionally I find the time, so it's still a work in progress mostly.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Dark Retribution: A Memory of Betrayal<span>

* * *

><p>"Ran!"<p>

The loud outburst echoed in the half-dark room, and a figure launched from the bed, panting heavily from sheer shock. As breaths continue to inhale and exhale, he took a brief scan of the room then a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he lowered his head.

_Another nightmare._

It was the third time this week and each one was more terrifying than the last. All reminding him of that horrible past. He thought he already accepted it but the memory was rekindled, remembering the once forgotten emotional scar it left behind.

"Can't sleep?"

The boy tensed at the sound of someone else's voice and immediately took a defensive position.

"Who's there?"

From the shrouded darkness on the other side of the room a blonde-haired woman in black stepped into the moonlight.

"V-Vermouth?"

There were many questions in the young detective's head, concerning on how she could of entered this place and the reason for it, but he couldn't bring himself to start them at the moment.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," she assured in an attempt to relieve the boy of any thoughts of danger.

"What are you doing here?" the boy immediately jumped to the point.

"I'm here to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?" his voice suddenly dropped and his attention hooked.

"You're in danger you know. It's best for you to stay alert."

Conan was still suspicious, and that was natural since the very person who was trying to warn him was supposed to be someone he despised. Trust was not something he could just give to anyone, especially to that of an enemy.

"Why are you so concerned about me? Who's side are you actually on?"

The woman smirked. "That's not something you need to worry about," she said making her way to the door, "Just be careful. You're in way more than you think you are."

The door shut and silence once again returned to the room.

_You don't think I know that already? _he thought redirecting his attention to the window, _Whatever, let them come. _

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

The following day, sleep was derived from the young detective due to fear of another horrid dream. He stared out the window, lost in his own world, thinking about what happened last night. He was in danger. He knew that now, but it didn't seem to affect him much. Apparently, it was the least of his concern and showed little interest for his own safety.

There was then a knock on the door and the boy snapped out of his self-trance, realizing he had a guest. As the door opens, he had already guessed on who it was.

"Yo Kudo!"

To his surprise, the visitor was not who had expected, therefore eliminating his guess. Who he had expected was a strawberry blonde-haired girl, but instead he got a dark-skinned detective.

"Hattori?"

At first Heiji seemed happy and calm in his little visit, but as he comes within arm distance he suddenly forced his fist down the boy's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Conan asked angrily grasping onto his head.

"For being an idiot," Heiji answered in way that gave a hint that he was already informed of the recent incident.

Heiji then went and pulled up a chair beside the boy. "I've been gone for one day and you go and get yourself shot," he said removing his hat then scratching his head in the mere thought of it. "What am I going to do with you?"

The boy removed his hand over his head as soon as the pain subsided and shot a glare. "Geez, that doesn't mean you have to hurt me."

Heiji only smirked. "Well, don't you just love being a hero."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you saved that little neechan from possible death."

"Exactly how did you know about that?" Conan asked in wonder.

"That sensei of yours told me."

Conan's eyes widened for a second. "Jodie-sensei? Why—"

"She called me to assist them as a backup since you won't be back out there for a while."

"I see," his words grew faint as he goes into thought.

Heiji blinked. "Speaking of who, where is that little neechan?"

Conan looked back at him. "Uh, you mean Haibara? I assume she's back at the Hakase's, but she hasn't visited me lately for some reason."

"Eh?" A smug grin appeared over his face. "Having lady troubles?"

"Shut it," the boy snapped, clearly not in the mood to be made fun of.

Heiji suppressed a laugh and shrugged. "Well, she's probably just too afraid to leave the house especially when you're temporarily out of commission at the moment."

Conan stared forward, unwilling to just lie around and do nothing. "I shouldn't be here. I'm already fully recovered," he protested trying to force himself up. "I should be out there... ah!" He grasped onto his shoulder, feeling the pain erupting from it.

Heiji stood up and helped him back to bed. "Whoa, hold on there Kudo. Don't go and push yourself too far now. There's no point in trying to act tough."

Conan snorted to his own uselessness and completely despised the feeling of it.

"Listen Kudo, I can tell you're concerned, but you really can't do anything until you're back on your feet. So, until then leave it to me to hold down the fort for you, and of course I'll also watch over that little neechan for you," Heiji said reassuring him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, it's not just of a request, but it's also cause I'm your buddy and I can tell how much you worry about her, so I'll protect her for you."

"Uh... Hattori..." Conan said softly feeling he could completely rely on him.

"Huh? Do you deny it? Cause it's written all over your face."

The boy merely smiled then shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"All right then," Heiji said making his way to the door. "See you soon."

"Ah, Hattori?"

Heiji glanced back, stopping his advance. "Huh? What is it?"

"Thank you."

Heiji smirked. "Don't mention it," he said resuming his walk and leaving the room.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

At the hospital entrance, Jodie was released early and had stepped into the back of Jame's car. Once she was seated, James started the car and began driving off.

During the drive, James glanced at the front-view mirror, seeing the worried expression on Jodie's face from the back.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no."

"If you're concerned about the boy, then I've already instructed Camel-kun to watch over him until the time he is released from the hospital."

Jodie eased her worry a bit. "Uh, really?"

"Yes, but don't you think he can take care of himself?"

"I do, but..." she paused staring out the window, "it's just he's been through so much already."

"You shouldn't worry. Once we end this, things will then look better for everyone. Including for him," he pointed out, trying to see the positives rather than the negatives.

"You're right," Jodie agreed continuing to stare out the window.

_But then again... _

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

After nightfall on that day, from a distant rooftop, the hospital was being monitored by a couple of shady characters. One man in shades sat by and the other was a blonde-haired woman, who was observing the hospital with a pair of binoculars.

"I can't believe I have to work with you," complained the man in shades.

"Well, I'm not too thrilled about it either, but it's not like complaining will help, so shut it," the woman snapped back.

"Is it time yet?" the man asked impatiently.

The blonde-haired woman lowered the binoculars. "Not yet."

"You better make it quick. Gin seems a bit restless."

"Well, he just needs to learn how to be patient," she said raising the binoculars back up.

"I don't think it's because he's impatient. It's more like—"

"Enough," she interrupted, "Whatever the reason is, he still has to wait."

The man rested his chin over his hand and let out a deep sigh. "That's why I hate working with you. You always take your time."

"Like the quick and direct approach worked out so well with you before."

The man grunted in response to her past reference and chose to ignore it.

"Hmm, I think I just got something." The woman lowered the binoculars and faced the other man. "You know what? I don't think I need your help after all."

The confused man just caught wind on what she had said and believed he had heard wrong. "Wait, huh?"

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

A week had passed, and strangely there was no sign of any activity from the organization. Due to this inactivity, the FBI were suspicious, knowing full well they were planning something. By this time though, Conan was released from the hospital and resumed his role in this never ending struggle between the two sides.

It was after noon at the Hakase residence and things weren't quite the same as usual but there were still some things that haven't changed. Haibara was still locked up in her lab as usual, possibly paranoid of danger from every corner, but other than that it was calm.

For once things seemed peaceful, but how long would it last until something finally came up.

In the living room Conan and Heiji sat on opposite sides of a table, challenging each other to game of chess to see which of them was superior to the other and it was basically a one-sided match.

"All right Kudo, I've got you this time," Heiji said confident about his next move.

"You mean like how you got me the last few times," the boy commented.

"Shut up! This is the one!"

"All right then," the boy said allowing him a chance to save his pride.

They had been playing for a couple hours and each match always ended with the child as the winner. The reason why they kept going at it was because Heiji was not about to concede defeat.

"Here it is," Heiji announced finally moving his piece with a smug look on his face, "So, what do you got, Kudo?"

"Hmm..." The boy began thinking, staring at the chessboard to decide his next move.

"You got nothing, huh? I finally beat you this time. Just admit I—"

"Check..." Conan interrupted moving his piece in the sight of the king, putting a stop to his early gloating, "and mate."

"What!"

Heiji had lost yet again, but his pride as the Great Detective of the West was on the line and he was not just going to give up.

"Okay, Kudo. Rematch."

"I think I'll pass."

"Come on, Kudo," Heiji insisted.

"No thanks. I've grown tired of this game," Conan said wearily staring at the chessboard. "Besides, it reminds me too much about them."

"What do you mean?"

Conan squinted his eyes. "Look at how these pieces are placed."

Heiji looked down at the position of the chessboard.

"The pieces?"

"Two sides that challenge one another. Each one trying to seek dominance over the other, but both usually come to a stalemate. It's kind of the situation we are in now. A stalemate between us and them."

"But someday," Conan continued cornering the black king with his white piece, "I'll have those guys in checkmate."

Heiji stared at him, feeling the negativity through his actions. He couldn't quite figure out what was going through his head. Things just seem to put him down, but as his friend it was up to him to do his best to keep his spirits up.

"Don't worry, Kudo. You'll get em."

Conan redirected his attention through hearing Heiji's words of encouragement.

"You know I got your back," Heiji assured with a smile.

"Uh, yeah."

"So, are you sure you don't want to play some more?" he asked again.

Conan returned his attention to the chessboard and gave a shrug, giving into the request.

"Fine."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

"Ha! I win again! I'm turning this around easily," Heiji began his gloating even after it took a while for him to finally catch up.

"Uh, yeah, that's great..." the boy said faintly dropping his head down.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just have a little headache."

"Maybe you should lie down a little," Heiji suggested.

"No, I just need some air that's all," Conan said rising from the couch and making his way toward the door.

"Wait, it's getting dark. You shouldn't be going out at this time."

"I'll be fine. Besides, there's someplace I need to be. I'll be back soon."

"Hold on, Kudo..."

The door shut, cutting him off in mid-sentence before he had the chance to finish.

Heiji rubbed his head and wondered why he even bothered to try. "Geez..."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

As the sun descends under the horizon, the skies grow dark and the streets scarce of any people. A night stroll was underway for the young Edogawa Conan, giving him a chance to finally clear his head. The darkness that envelops the streets, and the cold breeze that blew against his skin, are both nothing more than a constant reminder of the world in which he stands in now. Only guided by the light from the moon and an occasional car passing by, he only wished a light would shine on him, giving him the answer that would release his pain. But apparently something like that was just wishful thinking.

His head held low, with eyes fixated to the ground as he walks, his mind wanders on what could've been. At the start he was left with very little options and even now that still hasn't change. He doesn't even realize how much his soul grows darker and darker as time passes by.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the locket he kept as a memento of the parting he had not forgotten. Staring at it, he takes in the past emotions for a moment, then shortly tucks it away back into his pocket as soon as he arrives to his destination. He makes a turn and enters the grass fields, filled with the many tombstones where people had met their inevitable end.

Only one of those graves had significance to him and he went out to look for it. And it didn't take him long to find the right one, for he had memorized exactly where it was in his recent visit and stood before it, preparing to let out his suppressed feelings to his departed friend.

"Ran, it's me again," he spoke, the words heavy in his mouth.

He felt uncomfortable to be here yet again. His last visit was to end all ties he had and finally move on with life, but now he returned, bearing even more thoughts that had influenced the darkness in his heart.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, the truth is that I didn't know where else to turn to," he openly admitted. "I miss you, Ran. So much that even now you still have a hold on me. I don't know where I am anymore. Not sure if know who I am anymore, but I can't go back. I only want to go forward, but no matter how hard I try, the past keeps catching up to me and I find it too hard to escape from it."

The boy dropped his head and stared down at the ground, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Ran, I need to know what I should do. What can I do?" he raised his voice, hoping for an answer. "Tell me... something... anything," he practically begged in desperation, but all the praying and pleading in the world would have meant nothing.

"You must really be hurt, huh?"

Conan went silent and eased himself after hearing another voice from behind him. From what he heard, the voice sounded feminine and he wasn't quite familiar with it.

"So, you were watching me this whole time?" the boy asked almost if he had anticipated all of this.

"You don't sound surprised. I wonder what could of tipped you off?"

"That's not something you need to know."

"Fair enough."

"Who are you?" the boy asked out of curiosity, "From what I can tell, you're a woman, but I have never heard the sound of your voice before."

"Do you really need to know? You won't be around for much longer anyways."

"So, you intend to kill me then?" he assumed as a given.

"In due time."

"I see. So, that's how it is." The way he spoke sounded as if he lacked the feeling of any fear or discomfort to the given news that would normally terrify a person. But to this certain boy, fear was no longer an issue. That feeling to him was disposed of already, leaving no trace of that useless emotion in his mind. "Tell me then, why? Why me?" he asked.

"You're just someone that always gets in the way, so you need to go," she answered.

"So, that's it then," the boy said expecting nothing less, "Well, you should know I feel that I no longer have a place in this world. Everything just seems to push me back in a corner, where I constantly suffer from grueling pain. But even with all thought though, my life seems meaningless."

"So, are you saying that you accept death? That you no longer have a purpose in this world. Is that it?"

"Not exactly," the boy answered shortly after putting some thought into it, "I still have reasons that keep me going and well, I'm sorry to say that my part in this world isn't done yet, so I just can't simply die."

"Is that so?" The woman was slightly interested in this boy, and somewhat admired his ambitions. But apparently not to the point in which she would spare him.

"Yeah. Therefore, I have to live," he said as readied his wristwatch and made a full turn to face the woman. As soon as he does, his eyes grew wide and he suddenly froze up. "Uh!" He saw someone he had not expected to see. The person that stood before him was the very someone that he knew since he was child and mourned for since her passing.

"R-Ran..."

The woman smiled upon seeing the surprised expression on the boy's face. "What's wrong_,_ Shinichi?" Her voice suddenly matched that of Ran's.

"Who... Who are you?" the boy asked still in shock.

Laughter only escaped from the woman's mouth and caused the boy to turn his emotions to fit of rage.

"Answer me damn you!"

The woman ceased her laughing then returned to a smile.

"What do you mean? Have you forgotten the face of your beloved already?"

"Cut the crap!"

"Heh. Now, let me ask you something. Why so angry? You know she's already dead and yet you seem so offended. Was it an insult to you or perhaps it was more like..."

"Stabbing a knife through my heart," Conan voiced up in an angry tone.

"Hmm? Well, that can't be it or you'd be dead."

"I've already died a long time ago," the boy added, "The only reason I'm still here is to fulfill a promise. A promise that I made to myself to destroy your damn organization!"

"Is that so? You talk real big for someone so small."

"Well, this little one has you trapped," he pointed out.

"It appears you're right, Shinichi," she spoke in Ran's voice, furthering the build-up of anger in the boy.

"You sick bastard."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do it," she taunted.

Conan was about to tranquilize the impersonator and claim this as a victory, but as he stares at her, he feels a hint of hesitation and a sense of numbness throughout his body. Although he knew that it wasn't the real thing, the face she bared looked exactly as the original.

The boy then started shaking, suddenly remembering all his past memories he spent with his childhood friend in an instant. He remembered the moments they had, the laughs they shared, and of course her own demise as she disappeared from the world in his arms.

He couldn't take the build-up of emotions any longer and lowered his arms, closing his wristwatch in the process.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"I... I can't do it," the boy said softly, dropping to his knees as he holds himself up with his arms.

The woman sighed in response to the boy's weakness. "I honestly didn't believe you would be so easy," she said approaching the boy.

"Gah!" A sudden jolt passed through his body, causing him to lose consciousness instantly. With the boy lying on the ground, the woman with a stun-gun in hand couldn't help but feel pity for the young detective.

"Don't worry though," she said looking over to Ran's tombstone, "You'll meet her soon enough."

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 17<strong>

**To be continued...**


	18. Dark Retribution: Charred Soul

**A/N: **Hello, back again... I really don't have much to say. Still busy though... Well, just read it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan all rights belong to its creator Gosho Aoyama.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Dark Retribution: Charred Soul<span>

* * *

><p>Darkness begins to brighten through eyelids opening lightly, entering a state of blurred vision from what his eyes can barely discern as the floor in sight upon awakening. Tempted to return to his previous state of slumber, his eyelids begin to weigh down, until his sense of smell became aroused by a faint scent in the air. "Unhhh... that smell..." he mumbled, as he tries to identify the content of the odd odor. "K-Kerosene?" Through figuring that out, he forced his eyes wide open and raised his head up in realization of what that could only mean.<p>

He immediately took the time to identify his location and finds himself cuffed to a pipe, mounted firmly to the ground. Instinctively, he tried pulling free from the cuffs, but to no avail, it failed to even loosen its grip at the slightest. Realizing that there was no further point in trying, he stopped his pointless attempt and scanned his surroundings, seeing large crates stacked in rows. The sounds of horns coming from that of a ship could be heard nearby that he could easily deduce that he was near the water.

"So, you're finally awake."

Conan looked over, in recognition of the feminine voice and couldn't help but stare at the face he had knew so well, as she approaches him with a container in hand, leaking a trail of liquid that his nose could detect as the source of where the flammable gas came from.

"Where... where are we?" he asked, still half-awake.

The woman came to stop in front of the boy, dropping the almost empty container to the floor and couldn't help but smile.

"We're at the harbor in a storage warehouse," she answered, "but for you this is going to be your final resting place."

He only blinked, not showing any emotion in response and lowered his head. "I see. So, that's how it's going to be."

"It's really quite sad. You have such talent, such skill, and yet what brought you down was someone who's already dead." She reached for under her chin and pulled off the mask, revealing her true face. "This face. What does it mean to you?"

Conan didn't answer, but the feeling of anger was apparent to her.

Brandy let out a breath and leaned back against a crate. "Well, before you go, tell me something." She paused for a moment. "What is it that makes people lose themselves? Things like happiness, sadness, and love. Why do these simple emotions have such an influence on everyone? It only makes you weak."

"I wouldn't expect the likes of you to understand," he finally spoke up.

"Hmm, what was that?"

He raised his head, firing a sharp glare towards the woman. "Of course you wouldn't understand what it's like to feel. You're just unfeeling monsters. Emotions are what makes us human and none of you are one of them."

There was a short silence. His sapphire eyes burning with anger continue to lock with hers, but the feeling quickly faded away not long after. Saying that achieved nothing, so he turned to the side, breaking off eye contact.

Brandy only shrugged, following a light smile in amusement.

"Well, I guess you're right about that," she playfully agreed. "Then that would mean humans are weak. And for us being inhuman, we don't let these useless emotions get in our way, making us stronger than normal humans."

Brandy straightened up, preparing to lecture him on her view on the matter. "If someone dies, they die. You don't feel sad. You don't mourn for them. They're gone forever, and there's nothing you can do to bring them back," she explained on the cold fact of life. "Emotions are worthless. From what can I tell, they only cause you pain. Why would you want something that would only hurt you?"

The question seemed rhetorical, but nonetheless Conan wouldn't have answered anyway.

"Well, I guess that's enough said. It's time to end this," she said as she takes her leave.

Taking one last glance back at the boy, she felt there was one thing left to be said.

"You know if you would've only looked out for yourself, then this could of all been avoided and perhaps then you would've lived."

With that said she continued her advance, leaving behind the boy to meet his demise.

_If I only looked out for myself?_ he thought. _Nonsense._ _When you have things worth protecting, it's never that simple._

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

As she steps out of the warehouse, she lit a match and threw it behind her, instantly setting the floors ablaze. She smiled for a second, then began walking over to her acquaintances by the Porsche parked at the side of the road.

"Problem solved, wouldn't you say?" the blonde-haired woman said to one man with a cigarette in his mouth.

The silver-haired man stared at the warehouse as it slowly engulfs in flames. "What is this?" Gin questioned in a strong tone of disapproval.

"Unlike you, I prefer to give the people I kill time before they meet their end," she answered. "Besides, considering what's he been through, it seemed right to give him some time to reflect."

Gin looked over to her, glaring with his cold eyes, but she resisted intimidation and kept a calm expression.

"Hmph, you're not feeling sorry for him are you?"

"Sorry?" She thought about it for a moment. "No, that's not it. It's more like pity."

"Aniki, we should get going now before the authorities arrive," Vodka advised, reminding them about the shortage of time they have.

"Yeah, we should," he agreed, taking his cigarette and throwing it to the ground. "Let's go. It's time to begin the next phase."

Gin took one last look at the burning building, as the other two begin to enter the vehicle, and stood there in silence until the sound of his partner brought him to.

"Is something wrong, Aniki?"

Gin shook his head. "It's nothing." He then entered his vehicle with the others and drove off, shaking off a feeling of unease.

For a moment there, he thought something broken could be recreated into something dangerously threatening.

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

"Teh, what kind of joke is this?" a man in shades criticized, watching the fire from a distant highway. "She says she doesn't need my help, telling me just to stand by, and this was what she had in mind."

Mounted on his motorcycle, he sighed in pure boredom, wondering on how long he has to wait here. In his moments of questioning, his phone started vibrating, and he eagerly went to check on it, skimming through his received message. "Time to go, huh?"

Another sigh escaped his mouth, but this time in relief for he didn't know how much longer he could take of this. With the message received, he put on his helmet and started up his bike, preparing to take off. But just as he was about to leave, he then heard the sound of another running motor approaching him.

"Hmm?" He looked over to where the rumbling sound came from, seeing a mysterious rider on a motorcycle coming to a stop on the side of the road.

"Who are you?" he asked, suspicions aroused.

"It seems you're a little left out, eh Port?"

Port widened his eyes, believing he had heard the sound of that voice somewhere before. "That voice..." Feminine at the same time sarcastic, the muffled voice underneath the helmet was recognizable enough to him to identify the owner of it.

The rider raised the cover of the helmet, revealing the face under it, and from what he saw through those eyes he grew to hate, it only verified his suspicions that it was none other than 'that person's' favorite.

"Vermouth," he said resentfully.

"Tell me, does 'that person' know what you're all doing?" she asked.

"Hmph, why does he need to know?"

"You're supposed to be loyal to him above all others," she told him, reminding him on where his place was.

"He has no influence over me. I do what I want," he stated, declaring himself as independent.

"Then why are you taking orders from Gin?"

That question left him speechless. What she had said contradicted the very statement he tried to make, which only annoyed him to the point in where the slightest insult could set him off.

"Perhaps you just don't have the brains to think for yourself and have to rely on someone else to tell you what to do," she assumed, mocking the hot-headed man.

Port snapped, gritting his teeth to that remark. "What was that!"

"Oh, did I offend you?"

"Why you..."

Vermouth chuckled, putting her helmet back on. "If you want to do something about it, come and catch me then," she taunted, driving off down the road.

"You..."

Wasting no further time, he immediately took chase after her.

Driving along the busy highway, the two motorcycles zoom through the road, dangerously navigating around other cars, as drivers excessively honk their horns and yell from the top of their lungs.

The angered man tailing the other snorted, then pulled out a gun, aiming it forward.

"I don't care if you are that person's favorite! I'm going to kill you!" he shouted, firing his gun.

His first shot had failed to hit its mark, hitting the pavement and again for his second.

"You really have poor accuracy," she commented.

"Shut up! I'll show you!"

Vermouth sighed, shaking her head. "Such an unfocused man. Well, as amusing as this is I really don't have time to play with you any longer," she said, twisting the handle on her bike, giving her a sudden boost ahead.

"You're not getting away!" he yelled, speeding up to catch her.

"Now, let's see. How do I get rid of this troublesome pest?" she asked, scanning her surroundings until an idea came to mind. "Ah, that could work."

She then drove over beside a car, driving in pace with it.

The driver of the car took a glance of the motorcycle beside him, seeing a stranger waving to him. Confused, he looked back at the road then back at her, returning a quick wave with a smile, as a friendly gesture in return.

Vermouth smirked, pulling out a gun and aiming it at the random driver, destroying the friendly impression she had given earlier. The happy expression from the driver quickly disappeared, turning to that of fear and even more confusion. Taking her gun, Vermouth lowered her aim to the ground, firing at the tires of the car. Both wheels on the side of the car popped and Vermouth quickly drove away, as the driver began to lose control.

The car made a hasty stop, blocking off the single lane of the road, causing the cars behind to stop forcefully to the other lanes of the road. And soon cars began to cluster from forced stops, forming a large blockade throughout the entire road.

Not too far behind an infuriated and persistent man on his motorcycle was about to come across the large blockade, but has yet to realize it until it was too late for him to react.

"What the?"

Port quickly turned in attempt to stop, but at his speed he failed to halt completely, resulting in an impact on a car that sent him flying off his motorcycle to the hard ground ahead.

His body aching in pain, he forced himself upward with his arms, cursing audibly under his panting, as he stares forward in rage.

"Damn you, Vermouth..." he muttered under the heaviness of his breath. "DAMN YOU!"

With the issue of that little road rage settled, Vermouth grinned in victory, and looked over to the flaming building off in the distance.

"What will you do, silver bullet-kun? Come now. You're not one to give up so easily."

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

"Is this it?" Conan asked himself. "Has my life been so meaningless that its only purpose was to fate me here?"

The flames grew closer, temperature rising rapidly, and sweat trickling from his empty face as he sits helplessly, waiting for death to take him away from this cruel world he came to know.

"Whatever... I don't care anymore," he said reaching for his glasses, removing them from his face.

Looking at his specs, he could see his own reflection in the glass, showing the young face he lived with for so long. In his hand, he held his identity, his memories, and his mistakes. And all of those were disposable. He then tossed it into the very flames that would eventually destroy him, staring at it, as all those things melt away in the intense heat.

"Edogawa Conan. Kudo Shinichi. It doesn't matter. I'm nobody."

Tired, he shut his eyes and took what little time he had left to look back at his past.

_Ran, Haibara, I failed you. I couldn't save her and I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry.  
><em>

**.**

**-II-**

**.**

"Uh!"

A sudden chill struck by to the young scientist in the solitude of her lab, as she sits in front of the computer monitor.

_What is this feeling?_ she thought in wonder, as she stops her typing. _Something isn't right._

Feeling an odd premonition, she opened the first drawer of the desk, reaching in and pulling out a pair of glasses. At first she hesitated, holding it in place in front of her face, but quickly shook it off eventually putting them on. With a press of the button, the radar became present along with a red dot fairly distant from her location.

"Now what is he up to?"

Observing the radar, the red dot suddenly disappeared from the grid.

Her eyes instantly grew wide. "Huh? What..."

The only explanation for the dot to disappear was if it ran out of power or if it was destroyed somehow. But she was more concerned about what happened to the owner.

"K-Kudo-kun... can it be? No, that's not it. He'd never..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 18<strong>

**To be continued...**

**A/N: **Until next time.


End file.
